


Love boat

by Gizmomis



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Joel David Moore - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Zachary Levi - Fandom
Genre: Cruise Ship, F/M, Gambling, Gold Digger, Hate at First Sight, Love, Love at First Sight, Money, Racism, Sex, Suicide Attempts, drugged, feeling lost, kept hostage, mafia, reckless, unable to love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 47,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: Tom, Ben, Zac and Joel goes on a guys Cruise, needing a long holiday and wanting some privacy. The others quickly realise that something is wrong with Zac, very wrong.Holly is a beautiful young woman sold by her father to a much older man to pay his dept.Camille is an ambitius Cruise director and daugther of the Captain, she has no time for a relationship.Zoe is a stressed out business woman, that can’t put her work away. She has been forced on the trip by her sister and mother.Joslin is a beautiful lounge singer, with a controlling brother.Mariana is a sexy hispanic maid, who knows how to make men bend to her Will, she dreams of bagging herself a rich man.





	1. Boarding the ship

*Zac*  
"Oh wow, that is what I call a big boat". I say breathing in the warm salty air, looking at the giant cruise liner we are currently boarding. This is going to be our home the next almost 4 months, sailing from LA and around the world.

"Ship Zac, it's called a ship, not a boat". Tom says, shaking his head. "But yeah, it is even bigger than I imagined".

Joel chuckles. "Well, I don't really care what it is called, as long as it has alcohol, good food, a pool and some fine babes to look at".

"You all do know that cruises is mostly for rich families and old people right ?" Ben says, as he walks inside as the last one.

I roll my eyes. "Not any longer Ben, they are getting very hip. And well, I personally don't think there is anything wrong with some rich heiress travelling with her family. Don't be so picky".

"I am not picky, I just happen to have taste. And I am not looking to get involved with anyone". Ben say shaking his head. He has just recently come out of a long relationship.

Tom pads him on the shoulder. "Well, who are talking about getting involved ? It is allowed to have some fun once in a while and you my friend needs to dip your toes in the babe pool again".

"Come on let's go find our rooms first, then we can go take a look at the ship and the babes". I say, turning to walk towards the arrival desk. But I am stopped short, slamming into someone who is busy looking at her phone.

"Look where you are going you big oaf, you are not the only one here". She is very pretty with wavy auburn hair and dark eyes. And she is wearing a black pencil skirt, a white silk blouse and glasses, making her look a bit like a hot secretary.

I send her my best smile, picking up the phone she dropped. "Sorry there darling. I didn't see you. But you wasn't exactly looking where you were going either".

"Don't darling me and then try to make it my fault". She snaps the phone from my hand. "I know your type". And then she stomps of looking angry.

Tom looks at me with raised eyebrows. "Wow, making friends already Zac. Got to be like the first person ever not liking you".

"Oh she did definitely not like me. To bad with the bitch attitude, she was kind of hot". I say grinning. Well, I am not going to let that get me down, this is a holiday after all.

 

*Mariana*  
I park the cleaning wagon outside the last cabin. I need to be done with my housekeeping duties fast, as the guests has started boarding.

"Oh, have you seen we have celebrities on board ? The very hot, handsome and single kind". My co-worker Nancy says getting heart shaped eyes.

I nod slowly. Of course I know. I always knows these kinds of things. I live for this. "Of course I know sweetie. And there is even four to pick from. And younger than the usual options".

"I would never dare to even think of coming onto a man like that. Oh no, they wouldn't look at someone like me. But imagine being with someone rich and handsome, staying in one of these suites instead of making the beds ?" She say, shaking her head.

I look at her and smile. "Well, no they probably wouldn't look at you. But me on the other hand. Well I can get any single man that I want and I am going to prove it".

"I wish I had your confidence". She says with a sigh. Making me shrug and smile. I grab some towels and enters the suit. Going through the possibilities in my head, who do I want to put my money on ?

I come from a poor family and I intend to go places, but as a hispanic woman it isn't easy. Connections and money would help a lot. Not to talk about the right man on your arm. I am not spending my life being a nobody.

Getting the last couple of rooms ready I am thinking about the next couple of months and what it will bring. Maybe if I am lucky and play my cards right, a new life waits me upon arrival back here.

*Holly*  
"Is this it ? Is this supposed to be Your best suite ?" Dmitrie looks around, asking the man who showed us to the suite in a harsh tone. I think it is absolutely beautiful.

The poor man nods and looks halfway panicked and I places my hand on Dmitrie's arm. "It is fine. I like it very much my dear".

"Well, I guess it has to suffice then". Dmitrie says waving of the man. His assistant Ivan walks the man out. At the door he slip a 100 dollar bill into his hand, making him bow deeply, thanking him several times.

I walk out on the private deck, looking out over the water. I like feeling the warm sea breeze on my face. I would have loved taking this trip if it wasn't with Dmitrie. But unfortunately I am stuck with him, being his trophy and play-thing, because my father can't stop gambling.

Looking down I feel this pull, an urge to jump, it would be so easy and I would be free. I wonder how it would feel, falling through the air, hitting the water. Would I die on impact or would I drown ? Sometimes I almost feel it would be worth the pain just to get away.

"Nice enough view from here, I just wish we didn't have to look at all those poor people on the lover decks and their nasty kids". Dmitrie says as he steps out beside me.

I don't answer him. I don't agree and he is rarely interested in what I have to say anyway. So I stick to admiring the view. Looking longingly at the families being happy and excited. Wishing it was me. I'd happily give up all the money and stuff to just be happy.

"Come inside sweetie.. I want to celebrate the start of our vacation". He say, smiling in a way that makes me want to throw up. I hate him touching me.

"But I wanted to watch as the ship leaves port". I try, but he just shakes his head and I walk inside. "At least send Ivan outside, I don't want him oogling me".

He nods and wave Ivan of, which makes him look rather disappointed but at least he leaves. I do not need an audience for my degradation.


	2. All the women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac is annoyed with the stressed out Zoe, Tom spot a damsel in distress and the hot lounge singer makes Joels heart beat faster

*Zoe*  
"For god's sake Zoe, turn of that phone for a moment, we are on holiday". My older sister Chloe says, sounding annoyed with me.

I roll my eyes. I just need to finish this one mail. "Not by choice. But I need to finish this mail. My chat with someone very important was cut of by some big doofus walking into me, so I need to apologise".

"Always work with you, never any fun at all". My sister is shaking her head. "Zoe for God's sake you are 28 years old and on holiday. You should be enjoying yourself and looking at hot men".

I finish the mail. Looking at her. "I am on the verge of a very big sell. We are talking double digits millions sis, I need to stay on top of it. I don't really have time for men and well most men want a woman to be beneath them career wise and economically, soo that don't leave many options".

"Maybe you are to picky and scare them with your attitude not your brain and money. Some men can actually handle it, but you never give them a chance". She tells me.

I rub my neck. "Please do tell me were those men are ? Because I haven't met them yet. So they might be hiding or something".

"Well some of them might be right here on this ship. So get changed and lets get down to the restaurant". She says lifting one eyebrow. "You are on a cruise ship, drop the attorney look".

Muttering to myself that my clothes are perfectly fine for dinner with my sister and mother, I go to put on simple white of the shoulder dress. Running a brush through my hair. I have thought about cutting it short, it just seemed easier. But after my mom told me that I would look like a lesbian I kind of changed my mind.

We walk down to the nearest restaurant, a big room with a stage in the middle for the ships entertainment to perform. My phone plings, telling me I got a mail and I pull it out. My sister is saying something so I try to turn towards her and read the mail at the same time. Slamming right into something I would have thought was solid if it wasn't warm.

"Wow there darling". Big hands gently grab me to steady me on my feet, and a voice that sounds familiar continue. "Tell me do you make a habit of walking into people or is it just me ?"

"Well it is not my fault you have to be like 6 .. what ? 6'4 ? 6'5 ? And wide as a.. well it's not my fault you get in my way. Do you have to be so damn tall ?" I glare up at him. He really is tall and seem to be muscled to match it.

He chuckles sounding kind of amused. It makes his nose scrunch up in a kind of cute way. "Well sorry, but yeah I kind of have to be this tall, I tried leaving about a foot in the cabin, it wouldn't stay there. What about a fresh start ? Hi I am Zac".

I accept the huge hand he holds out to me. He has a firm and warm handshake and kind of a beautiful smile. "I'm Zoe".

"Well it is a pleasure bumping into you like this Zoe. Are you here with your... husband ?" He looks at me curiously.

He is handsome, I have to give him that, but probably way to aware of that. Looking at him with one eyebrow raised, I can't help asking. "Really ? Does that ever work for you ?"

"Does what work for me ?" He actually looks genuinely confused. He should be an actor, but I am still not buying it, that is like the oldest pick up line.

I roll my eyes. "You know the whole generic pick up line, checking if the woman is single, flashing that gorgeous smile and batting those pretty eyes of yours ?"

"Wait what ? You thought it was a pick up line ? Oh darling I am not that generic. I was just being curious". He says with a cheeky grin. "So you think I have a gorgeous smile and pretty eyes ?"

"I think you have a big inflated head, that is what I do". I huff. Could this guy be more annoying. Thinking himself so handsome and charming. Well he is, but urg I mean men who uses it is just to much.

He runs a hand through his dark hair, it seem to be just on the verge of curling. He also has a beard, something I normally don't care much for in men, but it fits him. "And you really are kind of a .. negative person. Do you always assume people have some evil plan ?"

"No just men.. especially the handsome ones". I say. Damn why don't I just leave ? He is biting that soft looking bottom lip in a distracting way.

"Oh so you find me handsome too. Well nice to know. I better find my friends. Nice to meet you Zoe, see you next time you bump into me". He says smirking at me as he turns and walk away.

My sister clears her throat and I turn to glare at her. She is smiling. "So your handsome new friend made you totally forget that I was here".

"Not my friend and no. He is just some annoying oaf that keeps getting away". I say. Shit I actually forgot she was standing like 5 feet away.

She just shakes her head, walking towards our table. "Well that handsome oaf, is Zachary Levi, he is an actor actually".

"Well that explains a lot". The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place it or his face for that matter.

"He is the guy who used to play Chuck, remember we used to watch that sometimes ?" My sister says and I almost tell her she is lying, but now I can kind of see it. Holy shit, who dipped the scrawny nerd in a pool of hot and sexy ?

*Joel*  
"Why do you waste all that time thinking about her and talking about her if she is just a stuck up bitch ?" Ben looks questionly at Zac. Who is complaining about this woman he ran into twice already and who apparently is turning his head 360 degrees.

He roll his eye, huffing out an annoyed answer, clearly showing she is getting under his skin. "Because she is infuriating Ben. Cute and kinda sexy, but fucking annoying".

"I think he likes her a bit". Tom leans in to say in a pretend whisper to Ben, with makes Zac hit his shoulder and then cross his arms on his chest.

Suddenly Tom's eyes get cough by something or someone at the door. His mouth parting slightly and his tongue darting out to wet his lips several times. We all turn our head following his gaze. Seeing a young woman wearing a white crocheted crop top and a long pale rose coloured skirt with a very high slit.

Her light brown hair hangs in shiny waves over her shoulders and the porcelain skin combined with big expressive green eyes and a full pink mouth gives her an innocent and a bit fragile look. She is very pretty and I get why Tom seems caught in her glow.

"Seeing something you like Hiddles ?" Zac teases him, probably hoping to shift the attention away from himself. "But her father looks rather scary".

"That isn't her father Zac". I say shaking my head. Am I the only one who sees all the little tell tale signs ? That is a man showing of his price, not his daughter.

Ben looks at me, then back at them. "Are you sure ? I mean he must be what, around 60 and she can't be more than 25 tops. He could almost be her grandfather".

"Joel is right". Tom says, looking intently at the young woman and the older man. "Watch the way he is leading her and the way she looks at him. Nope not her father".

"He must be very rich then. Isn't that always the case when young beautiful women date much older men ?" Ben is shaking his head slightly.

Tom is still staring and for a moment the woman turns her head, but she don't seem to notice, like her eyes are looking at something far far away. "He is, if you look at their clothes and his watch. But she isn't in it for the money. She is sad and a bit scared of him".

"Don't Tom. Do not get involved. It will only give you problems". Ben says, looking at the big russian looking bodyguard trailing behind them. He looks at me and Zac. "Tom has this Hercules gene. He needs to save the damsel in distress, no matter the cost".

Tom rolls his eyes. "No I don't Ben. I just don't like seeing other people suffer. But we don't know their story or why she is unhappy".

Our food is served and it is absolutely excellent. And when we are done eating a band starts setting up on the stage. We are lucky to be right in front of the stage.

The light is turned off and the music starts. Then a haunting, sexy voice comes from one of the entrances. Everyone in the room beside the band is silent. Her voice is snaking and curling around me like smoke. I feel like it almost physically is caressing me. Damn that has to be the most sexy voice I ever heard. Every little hair on my body standing up.

Then a small spotlight hits her and I almost stop breathing. She is even more amazing than her voice. Her hair a cloud of almost black curls framing her extraordinary face with the very sexy lips. Her flawless body shown of in a black and silver dress, with a plunging neckline that oddly enough only tease but not really show anything. It is short to expose her long slender legs. Her skin is a radiant mocca tone and flawless.

No matter what I can't take my eyes of her..


	3. Ben gets lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben can’t find his room and Joel gets a date

*Joslin*  
I walk slowly between the tables, stopping to interact with the guests as I make my way to the stage. Just small things. A hand on a shoulder, a smile, a finger tracing a cheekbone. We live mostly of the tips, as the pay is almost entirely food and lodging, and I know that a bit of flirting ups the pay for the day considerably.

But there is something different, like the room has another atmosphere than normal. I can't really pinpoint what causes it. But I feel like I am caught in a search light. Like I am zoomed in on. And when I get close to the front table I realise that one of the men there is looking at me in a different way than they usually do.

There are 4 men at the table, and I recognise them, VIP's.. actors all of them.. his 3 friends all very famous, well know and admittedly handsome. And then him, I know him, but admittedly I don't remember his name. He isn't traditionally handsome like the others. His face a bit to long, his nose to big. But there is something endearing about him and he has the kindest eyes I have ever seen.

All four of them is looking at me now and I stop at the table. I ruffle up Tom Hiddleston's hair walking past him, I mean those emerging curls are a bit too irresistible not to touch. Then I run my finger along Benedict Cumberbatch cheekbone, almost afraid I could cut myself. As I walk past Zachary Levi, I brush my hand along his shoulder, oh my someone really bulked up there.

I end up in front of him, Joel.. something, I remember now and flop down on his lap. His hand instinctively grabbing my hip. He smiles at me. He has a nice smile. Then our eyes lock and I almost stumble on my words. I manage to pull myself together, finishing up the song, sitting on his lap, looking into his eyes.

I walk up on stage to start the next song. All evening I feel his eyes on me. Several times our eyes connect, making butterflies erupt in my stomach, in a way I am not used to. Even when his friends start to leave, he just sit there watching me. Tom first, then Zac. Only him and Ben left. He doesn't seem to want to go.

*Ben*  
I get up from my chair, swaying lightly on my feet, gripping the backrest to steady myself. Damn those drinks was stronger than I thought and I might just be a bit drunk. I look at Joel. "Are you coming back to the rooms ?"

"No, I think I'll stay just a bit longer". He says, not taking his eyes of the woman on the stage for a second. Oh no doubt he is very taken with her. But I get him. She is very beautiful no doubt.

"Well goodnight then.. enjoy the view". I say. Making my way out of the room. Trying to remember if I have to go left or right to get to my room. This ship is like a town, but much more confusing.

And soon I find myself walking the endless corridors, having no idea were I am going and if I am going in the right direction at all. Cursing myself for not leaving with Tom or Zac. I am quite sure they both found their way back no trouble.

"You look a bit lost, do you need help ?" Suddenly a young latino woman is standing in front of me. She is pretty in that sensual way. Her smile inviting and her body in the cut of shorts and tight T-shirt is very sexy.

I send her a friendly smile, and places my hand on the wall for a bit of support. Standing still somehow seems more difficult than walking. "Yeah, I can't seem to find my room. You wouldn't happen to know where I left it ?"

*Mariana*  
"Well actually I work here on the ship and I do in fact happen to know where you room is". I tell him smiling invitingly. Taking his free hand in mine. "Come with me and I will get you back safely".

He follows me, smiling brightly at me. Oh, he is drunk no doubt. But that might only make this easier. He squeezes my hand to get my attention. "Thank you. I am Ben by the way".

"I kind of knew that". I say grinning. I don't hope he is to drunk for his body to be working, that would be such a shame. "And I am Mariana, just call me Maria".

I make sure to sway my hips a bit extra. And I can feel his eyes on my ass as I walk in front of him. Way to go Mariana, you might be about to hit the big jackpot this time.

When we reach his door he fumbles around for his key card, clapping his pocket. "Where did I put that damn key ?"

"Right here". I slowly slide it out of his breast pocket and open the door. "I better make sure you get safely inside and to bed".

I close the door behind us and step up to him, starting to unbutton his shirt swiftly. Hmm not bad at all, a bit on the skinny side, but well muscled and he smell really good.

"Uh wow, stop here a second". He takes a step back, shaking his head slightly, like he is trying to clear it. "What are you doing ?"

I step closer again, running my hand up his chest, scraping my nails over his skin. "Helping you get to bed, or well getting us to bed".

"Maria.. I don't think this is a good idea.. I just got out of a relationship not even a month ago. I am not looking for a new one". He says, looking like he is trying hard to focus.

"Don't worry, no one is talking about a relationship. Just some fun between two adults. I know you want it Ben". Men often claim to not want a relationship, most change their mind after seeing what I can do in a bed.

I pull of his shirt and grab his neck, pulling him into a kiss. He is a bit stiff the first couple of seconds, then his hands is on me, pulling at my clothes and I know I won.

*Joel*  
I am clapping like crazy when the band and her is bowing of after the last song. She takes her microphone, smiling at the audience. "We would greatly appreciate any little tip left in the bowl. Thank you and have a good night".

Getting up I move up to the stage, were a glass bowl is standing on the edge. There is some 1 dollar notes, quite a lot of 5 dollar notes and a few 10 and 20 dollar notes. I fold the 100 dollar note in my hand, dropping it in the bowl. Not really knowing why.

"Oh, thank you sir. You didn't have to do that". A soft voice says beside me and I turn to smile at her. Suddenly feeling lost for words and blushing, feeling like anawkward teenager.

I rub my neck, oh lord she is even more exquisite up close. Way too beautiful to ever be interested in an awkward nerd like me. "You deserve it, you were amazing".

"Thank you sir. That is so nice of you to say". She says sending me a shy smile. I see one of the musicians is keeping a close check on her, eyeing us. Hopefully not a husband or boyfriend.

"Just say Joel, there is absolutely no need to call me sir". I say, smiling back at her. I wish I could be more confident, like Zac, he seemed to be able to always find the right thing to say.

She steps forward and takes my hand in hers. "A pleasure meeting you Joel. I am Joslin and I am happy you enjoyed the show".

"The pleasure is all mine Joslin. And I did. You have such a beautiful voice, it was like I felt the words instead of just hearing them". I tell her softly.

She bites her finger. Glancing at the man watching us while packing their things away and I can't help asking. "He seems very protective of you.. who is he ?"

"He is my older brother, and yeah he is very protective". She keeps her voice low. "Some men.. guests thinks they can take some freedoms with me. That I am here to pleasure more than their ears".

"Oh, I am so sorry about that". I tell her, not knowing what else to say. I get her brother wanting to protect her, I mean men must be coming on to her constantly.

She giggles softly, a sound like water tumbling down a small waterfall in a winter forest. "Why are you apologizing ? You have done nothing wrong".

"Guess for being a man, I mean some of us unfortunately are not very well behaved". I say, probably looking rather sheepishly.

She starts laughing, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "Oh, aren't you just the cutest. Seriously you don't have to apologise for other men being jerks. Clearly you are not one of them".

"Thank you". I say. Not really knowing what to do or say. "Could I.. maybe we could.. would it be okay if I asked you out ?"

"I would actually like to.. but..". She cast another glance at her brother. "It might not be a very good idea". I know my face kind of fall with disappointment. She looks at me, then she hurriedly whisper. "Tomorrow 3 pm, by the south elevator on the third floor".

Then she hurries away and I am left standing there with a stupid grin on my face. She said yes, she actually said yes to go out with me.


	4. The case of the broken furniture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben wakes up with two kinds of hangover

*Ben*  
I slowly open my eyes. My head is pounding, my mouth taste like shit and my whole body feel weighed down. Damn what did I drink last night ? My memories starts to come back. Whoops, I might have done exactly what I told myself I wouldn't do. I look to the other side of the bed, but there is nobody there, apparently she left. That is kind of a relief.

But then the door to the bathroom opens and she walks out. Okay, she is really hot and sexy, no doubt, even more than I remembered. But she isn't really my type. And well as I know I told her, I am not looking for a relationship. "Morning Benny".

"Uhh morning.. Maria ?!" Shit, I almost forgot her name. Way to be smooth here Ben. I am making a mental note not to get this drunk again on this trip, possible never again.

She comes over, luckily she is dressed, leaning down to kiss me. But I move my head to make her kiss my cheek instead. "So it is like that huh ?"

"I told you Maria. I am not looking for a relationship. I should have stopped you last night and I am sorry I didn't. I might have been just a bit drunk". I explain to her.

She pulls away, looking angry. "So that's it ? You fuck me, I did everything you could ever dream of, and then you just toss me away. I am not good enough because I am just a hispanic maid".

"What ?" I'm staring at her. My crazy alarm is definitely going off now. "Sorry, but I told you and I didn't make you do anything. Also it has nothing to do with your job or your ethnicity. I am just not looking for a relationship".

She grabs a lamp, smashing it against the wall. Kicking at things as she stomps to the door, were she turns to glare at me. "You will regret this Ben, believe me".

When she leaves I slump down on the bed. Holy fuck she was kind of scary. This is why I normally don't do the one night thing.

*Camille*  
I knock on the cabin door. I got a call about some things being broken in a VIP’s cabin and I need to take a look at it as the cruise director. The door open. "Good day Mr Cumberbatch, I am Camille Berg the cruise director. I hear you have some broken things".

"Yeah had a bit of an accident. Come on in Miss Berg and please say Ben". He sends me a warm smile, he has a really nice smile actually. Oh and that deep sexy voice is exactly as I expected. But I don't show it, I have to be professional and not fangirl over meeting Sherlock.

He is tall and slim, wearing shorts and a T-shirt he looks very different from Sherlock. His hair its natural ginger blonde. But those eyes, a curious mix of green, blue and gold are the same, so are the razor sharp cheekbones and the perfectly drawn lips. "Well show me Ben and.. please call me Camille".

"Okay Camille then. It's a pretty name by the way". He says with another warm smile. "Well it is this lamp, and the vase and table it was on".

I look at the broken items. "Not to be nosey, but what happened here. It looks like someone has been fighting ?"

"Uhh". He actually blushes. "No, no one has been fighting. But ummm a young woman got quite angry with me and threw some things".

"Ohhh". I honestly hadn't expected that answer from him. I mean he just didn't seem like that kind of guy. "And this young lady is she staying in your room ?"

He is shaking his head. "No, no, definitely no she isn't. It was all a big mistake, to much to drink, feeling lonely.. you don't need to know this, why am I telling you this".

"No I didn't really Ben. But you are not the first or the last man running into trouble with a woman while on a cruise". I tell him. Trying to hide a giggle.

He makes a face. "I know, but I don't do that.. well I normally don't do that. I don't want you to think I am some kind of charlatan".

"It isn't my place to judge si.. Ben". I answer. Actually I find it kind of endearing that he apparently feels so bad about having had a woman in his room. I mean why would I care ? She is quite a lucky girl though. He just has a presence that draws you in.  
He smiles warmly. "Well thank you. And I will of course pay for the repairs. I am so sorry about the inconvenience".

"No problem at all Ben. I will get someone to come fix it right away. And don't hesitate to call if there are any kind of problems okay ?"

He is biting his lip. "Sure, I will make sure to do that, should any other problem arise. It was a pleasure meeting you Camille"

"Likewise Ben, and I guess I see you around ?" I am proud of myself for not saying something stupid, embarrassing myself in front of him.

He looks like he wants to say something, but thing better of it. "Yeah well we are kind of stuck on this ship for 3 months so I am sure we will".

"Hey just don't get bored and start shooting the wall okay ?" It kind of just slips out. He kind of stops and I fear I might have overstepped that boundary making it awkward then he starts laughing, his eyes crinkling in a very cute way.

"Oh so someone might have watched Sherlock I am guessing ?" He says still grinning and I feel rather mortified. Isn't there like a rule that you have to pretend not to know who famous people are.

I breathe in deeply, biting down the blush. "Was it that obvious Sherlock ? But yeah I have, I mean who hasn't ? If I can be honest I think you are quite amazing in it".

"Well thank you darling. And of course you can be honest". He says, sending me a smile that kind of makes my heart sink. It is one of those smile you see stars send their fans. Yup I have just been put in the fan box.

I want to kick myself, but instead I go to open the door. "Have a nice day Ben and I guess I see you around". And then I hurry out and back to work.


	5. Bite me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is watching Holly, and Zac run into Zoe again

*Tom*  
I am sitting on the edge of the pool, having just swimmed 50 labs. I can't really run on the ship, not like I am used to, so I decided to swim instead. When I see her arrive with her boyfriend or what he is and that big stupid looking bodyguard.

She looks slightly uncomfortable, wearing a small bikini with seashell shaped cups barely covering her breasts. The pale peach colour making her skin look like fine porcelain. He looks like he is showing of some pure breed thoroughbred.

Looking closer I notice a bruise on her arm, it looks a lot like a handprint. I have this gnawing feeling that she isn't in that relationship by choice. The thought makes me angry, but I can't really do anything. i mean it isn't my fight.

She looks very young and I wonder how young she is. Definitely to young to be dating the man she is with, no doubt. I shake my head. Don't get involved Tom. You might be wrong, maybe she hit her arm. Maybe she is a golddigger out to get his money.

 

As she turns to lie down on the sun bed her eyes catches mine and I see fear there, and pain.. it is like she is begging me to see her pain. I swallow a lump, unable to look away. Her gaze is touching something inside me, making me feel burdened with all her sorrow.

"What are you staring at ?" Zac asks as he plops down beside me, making me blink and look at him with confusion. I hadn't seen or heard him come.

I bite my lip, shaking my head slightly. "I think he is forcing her, both to be with him and to.. do things.. look at the bruise on her arm".

"No doubt that is made by grabbing her arm, but well we don't know if it is something she likes. She has one on the thigh to, right outside her bikini". He says, clearly looking at the mark.

I kind of elbow him. "Stop staring between her legs Zac. And like it ? What the fuck do you mean. Why would she like it ?"

"Wow Tom chill". He holds up his hands in surrender. "I was only looking at the bruise. And well some woman likes it.. very rough. But I got a feeling that isn't the case here. Poor girl".

I take a deep breath, I know he didn't mean it like that. He was just trying to see the whole picture and make sure I won't do something stupid. "Sorry, I didn't mean to.. she just seems so sad".

"I know you just want to help Tom and it is admirable. But watch out, you could get yourself in a lot of trouble". He says padding my shoulder.

I wonder what it is with Zac. I mean I know no one more into helping others than him, normally he would be ready to charge in there and help her. "Tell me, who are you and what have you done to Zac ? I have never seen you being this.. Cautious before".

"Well we all have to grow up at some point right ? So maybe I am just getting more mature". He is looking away, clearly avoiding my eyes and I decide to let it rest for now. But something is definitely going on with him.

We sit for a bit in silence, suddenly Zac's head snaps up. He is looking at some woman with her back turned. She has a very well shaped body and is wearing a sexy black bikini. "Oh look at that one Tom, that is what I call a nice ass and some sexy legs".

"Oh it is, no doubt". I say, shaking my head chuckling as I watch him bite his lip. No doubt he like what he sees. "Maybe you should go introduce yourself ?"

"Well maybe I should..". He groans and rubs a hand over his face. "Or not.". I look again, maybe she is like really ugly. Nope she is actually very attractive.. oh shit it is that woman he keeps bumping into.

I can't help laughing. "Sorry Zac, but I think the universe is trying to tell you something". He glares at me and push me into the water. Jumping in after me, trying to duck me.

*Zoe*  
I have found I nice spot near the pool, wondering why it is free, as nearly every sunbed is taken, but maybe someone just left it. I flop down in my stomach, my ipad in front of me, as I go through my mail and get a bit of sun at the same time.

About 5 minutes later I think I find out why that sun bed was empty, as a small wave of cold water from the pool hits me, making me scream and jump up. "What the hell ?"

"Oh so sorry there darling, didn't mean to get you wet". I hear a voice behind me that makes me curse internally, and turn to see Zac of all people jump up on the edge. The word escapes our mouth at exactly the same time. "You ?!"

"Are you stalking me or something ?" I say glaring at him as he stands up. Damn why do he have to be so Goddamn gorgeous. Showing of that near perfect body in dark blue swim shorts.

He chuckles and send me an infuriating smirk. "Well I happen to think that you might be stalking me, since you keep showing up in my path".

"Oh bite me". I blurt out.

"Where ?" He asks with a shit eating grin making me gasp. Did he really just ? Oh the nerve of him. He really is the most annoying, infuriating, full of himself, handsome, sexy.. wait.. what happened there ?

I grab my towel, trying to dry the water from my back, but I can't reach and he takes the towel from me. Drying my back of. "The least I can do as I was the one splashing you. Why do you hate me ?"

"Well I don't exactly hate you, but if you were on fire and I had water, I would drink it". I tell him with a smirk, taking the towel from his hands. Internally trying to calm myself.

He starts laughing. "You really are something else, you know that right ? But tell me do you always have your nose buried in your phone or ipad ? Even on holiday ?"

"Well I happen to have things in my company I can't leave unattended, so I have to". I say. I mean I would like to be able to just wind down and relax, but I just can't.

Making a gesture with his hand, as to indicate the whole ship he ask. "But you can leave your live unattended, leave all this fun unattended ?"

"My work is my life and fun ? This isn't my idea of fun". I roll my eyes. Easy for him relaxing I mean how hard can being an actor be, it's not like he really has any responsibility.

"Well that is just sad darling". Someone calls for him and he gives me a smile. "Well I guess I bump into you again". Then he dives into the pool, disappearing under the water.


	6. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel ans Joslyn goes on a first date

*Joel*  
I don't understand why I am so nervous. I have only been waiting five minutes, for crying out loud, and it isn't like I haven't been on a date before. As long as I go in with zero expectations, a sense of humour, and a glass of wine, I almost always have an okay evening, sometimes even a nice one. 

My friends have had the good judgement and had quickly stopped asking to much about the date, seing how damn nervous I am.

What if we just never click enough to warrant anything more than one date. I chuck my phone back in my pocket and clasp my hands tightly in front of me, in an effort to put a stop to my nonstop fidgeting. 

I take a deep calming breath, and when that doesn't work my eyes sought for her down the right corridor, not seeing her but when I turn my attention back to the elevator door, there she is.

“Hi Joel”. She says sending me a kind of shy smile. She looks absolutely beautiful in a short white dress with some ruffles on the chest and a black trim turning into a strap around her slender neck. Her hair cascading over her shoulder like a waterfall of dark curls.

I am a little unsure what to do, but pull myself together and gives her a soft hug. “Hi Joslin. You look amazing”.

“Thank you, it really is nothing special. You look really handsome yourself”. She say smiling softly and without thinking I brush of my white shirt. It is paired with black slacks. Feeling a suit might be overdoing it on a cruise.

She holds out her hand and I take it in mine, feeling my heart speed up considerably. I hope I have made the right choices, not knowing much about her. She looks at me. “So what are we doing ?”

“Well, it’s a surprise. Come on we are going this way”. I gently pull her along with me. I had understood that her brother might not be to happy about her dating, so I had come up with something that would have us alone, with no one to tell on her.

“Joel ! Are we going ice skating ? But the skating ring hasn't opened yet”. She said nervously staring at the frozen floor in front of her. “I don’t know how to skate.” 

She gives me a small smile, the kind that makes my legs feel like oatmeal, and I reach for her hand. “I can teach you, my dear”. I respond, mirth now shining in her eyes as she takes my hand and hesitantly taking a step further.

“Here, sit on the bench”. I tell her softly, before going to grab some ice skates and sitting down next to her. Handing her the skates and a new pair of socks from the gift shop.

She looks at the sock smiling, the are red with little white hearts, then she checks the skates. “I don’t know if it is scary or very cute that you picked the right size without asking”.

“What about going with cute ?” I say sending her a very hopeful smile. Truth is I had been guessing and been lucky.

She giggles and pulls of her sandals, sliding on the socks and then the skates. “Okay then, let's go with cute for now”.

I lead her onto the ice and slide slowly further from the edge. She is stiff, but otherwise trying hard not to show her nerves. I take her other hand, and says softly, so as not to disturb the serenity. “Spread your legs a bit, so your feet are aligned with your shoulders. This will give you more balance.”

She glances at me, before hesitantly doing so, wobbling a bit but staying steady. I let go of her hands, causing a squeak to come out of her as she stands straight. And I reassure her. “You’re doing great”.

I smile again, while she glares at me. “Don’t patronize me”. She mutters, and looks back down at her feet. “Okay, I’m standing, what now?” 

I push myself in a wide circle around her, she pouts adorably at me as I instruct her. “Lean forward a bit, to keep your balance, and slide your feet just a bit. Not forward, but out, so you move”. Demonstrating while I talk. “When you want to go faster, move your feet faster, and when you want to slow down, stop moving and coast”.

I stand a bit straighter and turn, coasting back to her. “You can do it”. I finishes, and I reach for her hand, hoping it will give her a sense of security. She smiles softly, and her bright eyes is shining at me.

Finally, she shakes her head and take my hand. “Fine, but if I fall, I’m calling my brother to come kick you,” She says, without much real venom in his words, actually she is giggling.

After some very close slips, were I manage to keep us both from ending in a bundle of tangled limps. She manages to start skating around without falling on her ass, and laughs she laughs as I chase her. We skate in circles for a while, before stopping in the middle of the plane of ice. 

She leans against me as the most natural thing in the world, and I hold her close. “You’re cold”. I say absently, pushing closer. My mind occupied with having her in my arms.

“You are very warm”. She responds, looking up at me. She was a sight for sore eyes, her cheeks flushed from both the cold and from laughing. I can’t stop myself but lean sown planting a little kiss on her head, and she pushed her face further into my chest to hide her blush. 

“Shut up”. She says, looking up at me, still all flustered. 

I only chuckle. “I didn’t say anything, my dear”.

She softly responded. “You don’t have to, I can feel the doubt wafting off of you”. She muttered. “Stop doubting yourself so much.

 

*Joslin*  
“Hey”. I say quietly after a moment. 

He looks down at me. “Yes ?” 

I swallow. “I, uh”. He purses his lips and pulls back a bit, looking at me for a moment before looking about, as if to see if anyone is watching. Then, when he looks back at me, I stretch up on my toes and kiss him right on the lips, very softly.

His grip on me loosen in shock, and I wiggled out of his arms and skate away, laughing, “Catch me if you can!” He shakes his head and chases after me, smiling wider as he gets closer to catching me.

When he catches me I stumble and we end up in a heap on the ice, him on top of me. He chuckles. “Whoops, I guess you have to call your brother on me now”.

“I much rather do this”. My hands cradles his face, the stubbles on his cheeks tingling my palms as I pull him down to kiss him softly.

A small happy sound escapes his chest, his lips soft against mine, feeling like they try to form themselves after my lips. My hands having slid around his neck, holding his mouth against mine.

The kiss getting more intense and I whimper when he pulls away. “Sorry, but I have dinner planned and you risk getting sick laying here on the cold ice”.

He helps me up, giving me a soft lingering kiss before we slide to the bench, changing back to our own shoes. He puts back the skates, and take my hand, leading me out of there.

“I hope you are okay with going to my room. I wanted to make it private”. He says looking nervously at me, biting his lip in the cutest way.

I squeeze his hand. Actually it is perfect. I don’t really want people telling my brother. “It is totally fine Joel, no problem at all”.

 

*Joel*  
I feel like I am floating on air. I can’t believe she kissed me. She actually seems to like me. I can’t believe my luck here.  
As I open the room, I send a small prayer that Zac hasn’t overdone it. He had promised to set up a picnic on the small balcony. That is why we needed to get back, before it started attracting sea gulls.

“Oh shit”. I mutter to myself as I step out on the balcony. Zac has so overdone this. Looks like he is trying to get me laid or something. Having one half of the balcony filled with a mattress and a lot of pillows, a string of lights hung above, which is smart, as the sun is setting in the horizon.

She looks around, her eyes shining. “Oh Joel it is so amazing and very romantic”. Then she grabs my shirt, pulling me into a passionate kiss that makes my toes curl and my blood run hot and I send Zac a very friendly thought, apparently he knows what he is doing.


	7. Bad flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has a hard time shaking a female admire and Ben makes himself look stupid

*Tom*  
I am sitting at the bar, nursing a glass of whiskey in my hand, feeling kinda lonely. Joel has a date, Ben mumbled something about being tired and wanting to relax in his room and Zac seems to have utterly disappeared.

Watching the people talking, drinking and dancing I am wondering who they are and how there live is when they are not here. I always loved watching people. It tells you a lot about them.

Then I spot a beautiful latino woman, dancing alone on the dance floor. Clearly trying to get men's attention and succeeding. She is wearing tiny white shorts and a white crop top, covered by a tiny crocheted one piece suit. She is hot but well strikes me as rather sleazy.

"So do you come here often ?" I hear a sexy voice beside me and turn to see the latina order a drink, before smiling at me.

I am not stupid, I see the way her eyes run over me, like I am some piece of of meat. "Really ? We are two days into a cruise and you ask if I come here often ?"

"Can you believe all those men drooling, just because a woman is dancing by herself they think she is available". She rolls her eyes, totally ignoring my question.

I take a sip of my drink, wondering if she is for real. "Well it might have something to do with the way you look. I mean that outfit kind of tells the men you are looking for company".

"Thank you, but just because I am beautiful it doesn't give them a free pass to oogle me". I almost choke on my drink as she says that. That was what she got from my comment ?

She smiles alluringly at me. "I bet women throws themselves at you too, I mean you are so very hot".

"Oh God are you.. trying to flirt with me ? Was that a pick up line ?" I look at her with one eyebrow raised. She smiles and nod. "Well that won't work. Try again".

She giggles and I really have to stop myself from rolling my eyes at her stupidity. She places her hand on my arm. "Look at us... we are basically a couple already. We are definitely the two hottest people here".

"So, have you flirted with every man in this bar yet ? Or did I get the honour of being the first one ?" Luckily I don't encounter women like her very often.

She looks a bit perplexed at that. Taking a sip of her drink. Then she smiles again. "Well you are the hottest guy here, and I bet you would look even better without your clothes on. So what would you say if you and me would go somewhere else ?"

"Oh my god, did you just say that out loud ? Why on earth would I want to do that ?" I empty my glass. Good God this woman just don't get it.

She looks at me, now really looking confused. It might be dawning on her that I am kind of making fun of her. "Yeah I did, I mean do you need a place to stay for tonight? I can do whatever you want, babe".

"Then go bother someone else please". I get up from my chair and when she gets up trying to take my hand I get enough. "Sorry but do l look like someone who seems interested in you ? Leave me alone for fucks sake".

As I walk out the bar I hear her call after me. "Can I get your phone number ?"

*Ben*  
I am pacing the floor in my room, then throwing myself on my bed for the like tenth time this evening. Trying to watch the movie, but I can't seem to focus and I sight, pulling the pillow over my head. She has been haunting my mind all day. Camille.. for some reason I can't stop thinking of her. How adorable she had been, being all embarrassed when she let it slip that she is a Sherlock fan.

To be honest I would like to talk to her some more. But I don't really have an excuse. Or do I ? An idea starting to form in my head.

Soon after I am nervously pacing the floor again. This time waiting for her to come. Not really knowing what to say to her.

After ten minutes there is a knock on my door and I hurry over to throw it open. Seeing Camille smiling at me on the other side. "Good evening Ben".

"Oh hi Camille". For some reason I keep running my hand through my hair. Then I realise I am standing in her way and move aside. "Oh please come inside".

"Thank you. I didn't expect to see you again already". She says smiling at me. I smile back at her. Feeling a warmth spread in my stomach.

She keeps looking at me, looking a bit confused. The she arch one eyebrow. "Uhm what seems to be the problem Ben ?"

"The problem ?" I might have looked a bit confused. Then I remember that I made up a lie to get her here. "Oh yeah sure. I don't want to be a bother but the new lamp I got is missing a light bulb".

She looks at me, then at the lamp on the table. "So you called for me to come here because the lamp is missing a light bulb ?"

"Uhh yeah, I guess I did". Suddenly feeling stupid. Especially since the light bulb is hidden in the drawer under the lamp. "Well and I seem to have lost my remote control".

Her eyes are saying 'are you kidding me' and she points to the bed. "The remote control laying on your bed ? Is that the one you can't find ?"

"Whoops there it is. Sorry I tend to put things at really obvious places and then not be able to find them again". I say trying to laugh of the embarrassment.

She smiles and go over to the little table, looking at the lamp. Then to my horror she opens the drawer, taking out the light bulb and screwing it in. "Well now both things are fixed. Goodnight Ben".

"Uhh thanks and good night Camille". I say blushing beet red. Fuck I am an idiot. And I slam my head into the wall as soon as she closes the door behind her. "Fuck.. ouch".


	8. Poker face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac and Zoe run into each other at the casino.. Joel and Joslyn get cosy and talk about their future.

*Zac*  
"I fold". I say throwing the cards in front of me. They were not worth playing. Poker is all about knowing when to play your hand and when to fold. And getting the others to stake their money when you got the right cards. Keeping your poker face.

I am in the casino, playing texas hold them against some guy looking like an italian gangster, some brute looking swedish guy and an older gentleman. Right now me and the italian got about the same amount of chips in front of us. The swedish guy is slowly falling behind and the older man is just about done.

A couple of hands later the old man gets up. "Thank you for the game gentleman, but my luck seems to have run out for tonight".

"Goodnight sir". I nod at him and send him a smile, almost feeling bad about taking his money. But I am quite sure he isn't going to miss them.

"Is it too late to get dealt in ?" A voice sound and I look up to see Zoe stand by the empty chair. She is wearing a sleek silk dress in a golden champagne colour with a bit of lace like embellishment. It is very low cut on the back, hugging her curves. A row of buttons running over her perfect ass, making my throat go dry.

The swedish guy shrugs and the italian says. "You are welcome to join princess, but the buy in is ten grand".

"No problem". She hands her credit card to the dealer overseeing the game and sits down. The dealer placing the chips in front of her. She turns to send me a smile. "Watch out your eyes don't pop out".

"I was just wondering how you manage to get all that attitude into that dress". I say smirking at her. Making the two other look at us.

The swedish guy looks suspicious, his eyes moving from me to her. "Do you two know each other ? You are not playing together are you ? I don't take cheating lightly".

"Playing together with him ?" Zoe makes a motion towards me. "Oh believe me that is the last thing I want to do. No I am going to take every chip from him. Hell I even take the shirt of his back if he isn't careful".

"Oh so trying to get me naked now.. Shouldn't you at least buy me a drink or something first ?" I say sending her a cheeky grin, as I check my cards. Finally something worth playing.

She rolls her eyes, checking her own cards. "Oh yeah I so want you naked, you got me there, nothing I want more. Or wait a minute, no I rather not have you naked".

I have to give it to her, she is good and she has a great poker face, and soon the Swedish brute is saying goodnight too and leaving the table.

Then I get a great hand and lure the Italian to bet against me, taking more than half his money. He slams his hand down on the table, making both me and Zoe look at him. But then he grins. "I got to give it to you kid, you are a pretty good player".

"Good player ?" Zoe huffs, glaring annoyed at me. "Actually he isn't and he has like zero pokerface, no he is mediocre at most".

I rub my chin between my thumb and forefinger, looking at her with a teasing smile. "So if I am that bad, please tell me why I am the one with most chips in front of me ?"

"You never shut up". She says triumphantly. "You distract people with you non stop babbling and your fiddling around with those big hands".

*Zoe*  
"So which part has you distracted, my talking or my big hands and the idea of what I can do with them ?" He says with that smirk that makes me want to smack him or kiss him, I am actually not sure, but it is annoying as hell.

I close my eyes shortly. Great, now he has my fucking brain imagine what those big masculine hands can do. I chose not to answer but focus on the game instead.

And well I was kind of lying, he is actually a good player, he got eye for it. But he is also very good at distracting people. Well me anyways. What is it with this man, he annoys me to no end, but I fucking can't stop thinking about him or if you ask my sister talking about him.

After about half an hour more, and some teasing quibs back and forth between me and Zac, the italian loses his last chips to me. Leaving the table after saying goodnight.

"So what are you saying Zoe ? Want to keep going, just you and me ? Or should we call it a day and head to bed ?" He asks me, counting up his chips.

Actually I am tired as hell, and I know how long it can take playing just 2 people. But I don't want him to think I give in. "So scared of me taking all your money ?"

"Nope, to much of a gentleman to take all yours". He say with a teasing smile. "No honestly we are pretty even here and it is getting very late. Do you really want to spend several more hours here with me ?"

I bite my lip. I am up about 8500 dollars right now, if we keep playing I could take all his money, but changes are I will lose it all. "Okay then. I will let you get to bed then. You definitely need your beauty sleep".

"Ouch that hurt Cruella". He says clutching his heart theatrically. "Isn't that a step down, resorting to calling me ugly ?"

I turn in my chips, getting the money put back in my account. "Cruella ? Really ? Afraid I am going to skin you alive ?"

"Yeah kind of". He says chuckling. Putting his chips in one of the little storage trays. Walking over to the cashier, getting them stored. Receiving a slip saying how much he has stored. I have to admit that watching him walk away is quite a sight. His jeans fitting very well on those long legs and that definitely ain't a bad looking ass either.

Two men start fighting and I turn my head to focus on them, almost jumping out of my chair when I feel a big hand on my shoulder and feel a warm breath on my cheek. His voice a husky whisper. "So did it hurt ?"

I roll my eyes and shake me head. Seriously how generic a line is that ? "Let me guess, when I fell from Heaven right ?"

"Nope". He says, and I look up at him as he stands up in his full height. I am once again stricken by how tall and well build he is.

I know I shouldn't ask. I should ignore him, not feeding this.. whatever it is between us. But I can't help it. "What then ?"

"Did it hurt when you fell for me ?" He says winking, before walking away, calling over his shoulder. "See you Cruella".

Uh that man makes me want to scream in frustration, and kick him, hard and preferably somewhere it really hurts. I get up, now I want to get to bed.

*Joslyn*  
"Look a shooting star". I say, looking up at the sky. We had been feeding each other little bites until we were both full. Then we had talked about everything for hours. And now I am laying with my head on Joel's stomach, looking at the stars.

Our hands are laced together, his free hand slowly playing with my hair. "Hmm, then you get to make a wish little bit".

"I have already made one and nope not telling you, because then it won't happen". I say, smiling at him. When he smiles back softly my heart tumbles. I try telling myself it is foolish thinking that I can be falling for him this fast, but I am.

It might seem silly, but it feels so right, as we are just looking at each other for a while, smiling softly. I know this isn't all going to be easy, but I don't care, I know it is worth the fight.

"So I kind of got the feeling you don't want your brother to know. Don't he want you to date ?" He asks softly, running a finger up and down my arm.

I take a deep breath. "Well it is a lot of things. He isn't to happy about me dating. But also he wants a say in who I am dating".

"And I am not the one he wants you to date". He say, sorrow running across his face. And I really wish I could say it wasn't true.

I move up beside him, laying on his arm, my legs entangled with his. "Unfortunately no. He will have a problem with your job, with your age and with.. with you being white".

"Oh". He makes a face. "I really didn't think normal people was thinking about colour any longer. I mean that really shouldn't matter".

"It shouldn't and I didn't claim my brother is normal. Unfortunately it matters to him and to my father". I say, snuggling closer to him. "But it doesn't matter to me".

He kisses my nose. "I am happy to hear that. We are going to make this work". He says and I want to believe him. But I know my brother and I fear his reaction.

We spend an hour more, kissing and talking. Softly caressing each other. I have honestly never felt a connection like this before with anyone. And I feel like I am floating down to my own room in the employees area.


	9. What happened in Vegas ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac and Joel has a talk about gambling, Mariana makes new plans and Ben tells about embarresing himself

*Zac*  
I am standing on the deck outside the breakfast restaurant. I had been the first one here and thought I might get some fresh air waiting for the others. I am breathing in the fresh sea breeze, filling my lungs with the clean air. If we are all made up of molecules, is it then possible to just.. I don't know split them apart, dissolving into the breeze if you wish for it enough ?

"There you are ? What has you frowning like that ? It is a wonderful day, so smile". Joel says as he comes to stand beside me.

I send him a small smile. "So I take it that your date went well. I am so happy for you". I say truthfully, he deserves happiness.

"It did". He say, a happy smile spreading on his face. "I was scared you had overdone it a bit, that she would think I was just trying to get in her knickers, but it worked. So thanks, you definitely know what you are doing".

Am I ? Knowing what I am doing ? I am not so sure. It don't feel like it. "Well I told you I had it under control. Glad for you man, you deserve it".

"Where did you go last night ? Tom told me he couldn't find you anywhere and you weren't answering your phone either". He says, glancing at me.

I almost roll my eyes, I mean he isn't my mother. "I just .. no you no what I was at the casino okay ? Needed to clear my mind".

"For God's sake Zac". He says shaking his head, looking disappointed in me. "So how much this time ? I really hope you didn't go overboard.. no pun intended".

I sigh and rub my neck. "Joel I have it under control, I have set a fixed limit. But there was no reason. I am up 42 grand".

"You won 42 thousand dollars last night ?" He looks at me wide eyed and I nod. "Fuck Zac, how much are you playing for each game ?"

I shrug. "Depends what the others want to play for, five thousand, sometimes ten".

"Zac.. Why are you doing this ? I thought you were done after that weekend in Vegas". He is looking at me with concern, and I know he means well.

I shake my head slowly. "The problem there was that I was drinking and uhh distracted. I am not drinking this time and there is no one to distract me".

"Drinking and distracted don't really cover that, but I am really glad you are not going down that path again". He says with a small smile. "But why do you have to play at the high stakes tables ? Couldn't you, you know play for like 500 dollars or something ?"

I know he don't get it, no one really gets it. I rub my eyes. "To feel something Joel. There is no real excitement in playing for 500 dollars".

The door open and Tom pokes out his head from the restaurant. "Are you too coming in for some breakfast ? Ben has finally shown up".

"Sure, coming now right Joel". I send him a smile and he clearly gets that the talk is over. Sighing before walking inside. Some breakfast sounds great.

*Mariana*  
After the men disappears inside, talking about Joel's date, I step out from around the corner. It seems like I bet on the wrong horses here. Zac seems to like taking risks and spending money and apparently he has a lot to spend. He is also really handsome. He might not be as famous as Ben or Tom right now. But with his new movie coming out in about a year I bet he will be.

But I am sure he won't respond to the tactic I used on Ben and well my drunken disaster with Tom is never to be repeated. I have to hope none of them have told him. No I need to make him believe that I am head over heels for him and his fame doesn't matter.

So I need to move slow, charming my way in on him. There is something naive about him, so I am pretty sure it will work.

 

First move, making sure I am in his room cleaning it when he gets back from breakfast. Giving him my best sweet and innocent with a hidden sex kitten act.

*Ben*  
As we are eating breakfast I see Camille talking to an elderly couple. She really is stunning. But I don't even dare to talk to her after making such a fool of myself yesterday. She must think me a complete idiot now.

"Who has you drooling like that Ben ?" Tom asks, trying to see who I am looking at. I hadn't even realised that I totally spaced out.

I quickly focus on Tom, smiling. "I wasn't drooling Tom. Just spaced out a bit. There are four days till we dock in Honolulu, maybe we should think about what we want to do there".

"Oh so not looking at that very cute cruise director standing over there ? To bad, because she seems to be casting you badly hidden glances quite often". Tom says grinning.

I let out a pent up breath. "Is it that obvious ? Well I totally blow every chance I might have had there. She thinks me a charlatan and an idiot by now".

They are all staring at me now and I reluctantly tell about the light bulb and the remote. I don't tell them how the lamp was broken in the first place though. I feel kind of embarrassed about my behaviour. They are of course all about to fall of there chairs laughing.

"Serious Ben, the remote, you told her you couldn't find the remote ? And the light bulb, I mean if you are going to pull that, get rid of the evidence". Tom has tears in his eyes from laughing.

I roll my eyes. "Well happy to entertain all of you with my painful memories. And excuse me while I go hide under a rock or something". Damn I still can't stop thinking about her, but I definitely blew it.


	10. At the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four days later Honolulu Hawaii

*Zac*  
"Are you sure you don't want to go with us to the waterfalls ?" Joel asks me, as we are on our way to meet our girls. Him and Joslyn is going on a romantic trip in a jeep to the waterfalls.

I shake my head. It sounds romantic and all, but a bit boring. I need to do something fun, something active. Too much energy coursing through me. "Nah, To slow paced. I need to do something".

"And Maria, is she in on that ?" He ask. It is like there is something underlying in his question. But I am not sure what.

I had met Maria 4 days ago, and she has been, well just perfect. Fun and sweet, and on top of that she is absolutely stunning. She works on the ship to get money for her fathers operation.

We had kept running into each other that first day. And when it happened again the next day I kind of asked her out that evening. And well we have been dating these last couple of days. I told the others yesterday.

She seems to be everything I ever looked for in a women. Or what I think I am looking for. Honestly I don't know anymore. I don't know much anymore. But she makes me feel that thrill of a new relationship. She makes me feel something at least for now.

"Morning handsome, ready to go explore Honolulu ?" Maria sends me a big smile, coming over to slide her arms around my neck. "I missed you".

"I missed you too babe and I am so ready". I slide my arms around her waist. She looks good wearing cut of jeans and a yellow tank top, that shows of her shapes a bit.

Joel and Joslyn is kissing softly behind us, they are so great together and I am so happy for him. It is already clear to see that they have a very special connection. I envy him that.

"Come on Zac, I want to go do something". Maria say happily. Pulling me along with her. Joel and Joslyn follow us of the ship.

When we get down on the dock I hug Joel and Joslyn, telling them to behave and have a great day, before they go get their rented jeep.

"So what do you want to do first babe ?" I ask her. Why do I feel kind of like an actor in a play most of the time ?

She grabs my hand, lacing our fingers together. "Well, I would like to go to the beach, and look at the shops.. uhh and I have heard of this great restaurant".

"Well then let's start at the beach and then go shopping after lunch". I say, pulling her with me down the sidewalk. The beach is within walking distance.

When we reach the area just before the beach I see someone using a water jet pack. "Look at that. Do you think it is possible to try it ?"

"Are you crazy Zac, that doesn't look very safe". She says, looking at the man flying a couple of metres over the water.

"Of course it is safe. Come on I simply have to try that, it looks awesome". I say pulling her with me towards them.

*Tom*  
Me and Ben is laying on the beach. He is so annoying, sighing and pouting constantly, driving me absolutely crazy. "For fucks sake Ben, do something about it instead of moping around like a lovesick teenager".

"I am not.. it's just.. I just want to.. fuck what do I do Tom ?" He says, looking mostly like a lost puppy. This is so not like Ben, normally he has no difficulty talking to women.

I rub my face. Seriously why are everyone else acting like someone has released hormones on the ship ? Joel is in love, and very sweet I might add. Zac has found himself a girl and Ben is acting crazy. "What about talking to her ?"

"I could break something, the mirror maybe and call for her to come. Or hide the towels". He looks thoughtful.

I facepalm myself, groaning out loud. "Ben for .. no, just no. Talk to her, like a normal person. Tell her you like her and wants to ask her out. Do not use some stupid plan".

"I guess you are right Tom. Maybe I should just give it a little more time. Hoping she forgets". He says, flopping back on his towel.

Soon after he is asleep and I place the beach umbrella to cover him or he would just wake up with a sunburn.

I have just gotten up to go for a swim when I see Zac come walking hand in hand with a young woman. That has to be the girlfriend he talked about. Shit it is the same woman that came onto me the other night.

Should I tell him ? I mean nothing happened and maybe she is a nice girl when she isn't drunk. Maybe they really like each other, the I don't want to ruin it. Maybe I should just, you know wait a bit, see how she acts with him.

"Hi Zac. What the hell happened ?" I look at him as they get closer, he is slightly limping, his right arm has some bad bruises and he has a bump on the forehead and a bruised lip. "Have you been fighting ?"

He chuckles, looking the happiest I have seen him on this trip. "Nope, I just had a small accident with a water powered jet pack. Those are hard to control".

"This one is crazy". Maria says, placing her hand on Zac's chest. Smiling softly up at him. "It's like it can't get dangerous enough".

Zac shakes his head, grinning like a kid in a candy store. "It isn't dangerous. And I am not crazy, I just like a bit of excitement".

"Well, it looks dangerous the way you are banged up". I tell him. I mean yeah Zac has always been proone to do reckless things. But it is like he is seeking something. I feel like I better have a talk with him.

He rolls his eyes. "No I just got a bit over excited and well crashed. By the way this is Maria, my.. girlfriend, babe this is Tom".

"Hi Maria a pleasure meeting you". I tell her and she takes my hand shaking it. She isn't looking in my eyes and I wonder if she is embarrassed or trying to hide something.

"You too Tom". She says, then she grabs Zac's hand. "Come on snuggles, I am hungry and I want to get a table at that fancy place".

He just smile and shrug. "Well what my babe want, she gets.. see you later Tom". I send him a smile as she drags of with him.

I shake my head walking down to the water. Honestly it all feels very.. well fake honestly. And I am worried about Zac, he sees, well of in some way.


	11. At the waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel and Joslyn has a heated time at the waterfall

*Joel*  
We had stopped at a cute little restaurant on the way. Getting an amazing lunch, holding hands the whole time, which made it kind of hard eating. But none of us cared.

Now we have arrived at the very secluded waterfall and as hoped we were totally alone. We had decided to go swimming and I had gone back to the jeep to get our towels. Spreading them on the white sand next to the little lake.

I can't help but be entranced by the sight before me, it has to be one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. There she is swimming, carefree by the waterfall, in all her beauty. This does make me feel a little bit like a pervert but it is worth it, just for a glimpse of her.

We have been dating for almost a week now and she told me already on the first date that she is still a virgin, so I have been taking it real slow. Stepping out of my own clothes, I try to make my presence known to her, I do not wish to scare her.

She stands up with her back facing me, she has no idea that she is being watched. She is just enjoying the nice cool water. Then she freeze feeling my presence by the pool, for all she know it could be a stranger. Here she is naked, and exposed, whipping around, lighting up when she spots me.

I breathe in deeply, trying to control my thoughts and my body's reaction. Trying to be as careful as possible, I walk into the pool and up behind her, wrapping my arm around her waist and holding her firmly. She leans back against me and I breath in her scent and sigh blissfully.

"First I thought you were someone else". She whispers softly, I can see her checks burn with embarrassment. She tried to wiggle out of my grip and get some distance between us but I won't let go. Feeling her rub against me is something I didn't expect her to do, and I groan at the sudden friction.

"Are you alright ?" She is worried for me and then clearly feels stupid when she feels the bulge against her backside. Letting out a breathy. "Ohh".

"Perfect". I purr in her ear, she is driving me crazy and she don't even know it. Tilting my head down, I slowly lick the shell of her ear and start a trail of kisses down to her jaw.

"Joel ...". She breathes, we have done some things before, kissing and cuddling, some feeling up on top of the clothes. But never had I actually meant to seduce her, here today. I can't help smiling, and I raise my hand and tilt her head back to face mine.

*Joslyn*  
He is so handsome. With each day passing, I find him more handsome and I know if the time has come I will not be able to resist him. Leaning in, he capture my lips and kisses me passionately. I melt into the kiss, with no hesitation I kiss him back. As my mouth opens, he pushes his tongue in between my lips and kisses me more deeply.

I can kind of feel that he has been waiting for this moment. I feel vulnerable and yet I feel like I need this, no want it. Breaking the kiss I turn fully to face Joel and look into his eyes, I almost can't recognize them. They are glazed over and has an almost hungry look in them, I can't help but be enticed.

Raising his hand to my cheek, he caresses it and I can feel him trying to ignore the lust that is quite clearly building inside of him. Feeling slightly bold, I lower my hand down to his genitals and brushes it with my fingers. Making him take in a sharp breath and stop my hand.

"Please don't tempt me little bit". He warns me through gritted teeth, I know that if I keep that up he isn't sure if he will be able to stop himself. I have to honestly think about whether or not I really want this, here and now.

All thoughts leave my head when I feel his hands caressing my breasts and gently kneading them. My head fall back and I can't stop the moan from coming out as his hands continues their magic. Looking around, he seems to have second thought about being in the water, reaching down he lifts me up and carries me to shore. Surprised I let out a small squeak and rest my head against his shoulder.

Once we reach land, he gently places me on the towels and looks down at me, from kneeling beside me. "You look like a goddess like this".

I can't help but blush at the way he is staring at me and his words. I feel anxious under his gaze and he knows it. Leaning down for another kiss, he let his hand drift down my stomach and to my nether regions were he stops above my clit.

"Am I allowed ?" He let his hand stay right above my clit until he is told to move forward. I am shivering with anticipation, my hips buck up involuntary, the thought of what is to come is taking over my senses.

All I can do is nod to answer his question but, I know that it won't be enough for him. Sighing, he presses softly against my clit, causing me to moan. "Answer me, please little bit." He continues to press against my clit, making a slight movement with his finger.

I am panting, trying to make myself give him my answer. "Yes". I breathe, this is what he all need to hear, and he continues to stroke me softly and let his finger drift down to my folds. Not taking his eyes off mine, he dip his finger in between my folds and begin to stroke. My moans is getting louder as his finger dip into me and moves slowly in and out, the sensations are overwhelming me. I had no idea that he could make me feel this way.

I can feel the pleasure building in my stomach, if he keeps this up I will not last long and I want this feeling to last forever. Hearing my soft moans only seems to encouraged him to continue more, leaning in and kissing me deeply, as he inserts a second finger inside me. I moan loudly into his mouth and pant as he pushes his fingers in more deeply.

After a few more thrusts with his fingers, my insides suddenly clenches against his fingers and I cum, spilling my juices on his fingers and hand. I nearly screams as my first real orgasm hits me. I am trying to catch my breath as I came down from the blissful feeling that comes with it.

*Joel*  
I breathe in her scent, I know about pheromones in a woman but never actually noticed them before and it is intoxicating. The lust is starting to cloud my mind and I know it won't be much longer before I will drown in it.

I waste very little time moving on top of her. My member is painfully hard and it feels like I might explode just by touching her outside folds. Finally coming down from her high, she looks at me above her, smiling softly, this is it. I place myself at her entrance, looking down at her, unable to stop smiling.

"Are you ready ?" She nods and looks at me, shivering slightly. She has a lustful look in her eyes, her normal light eyes is darkened. Taking in a breath, as she feels me at her entrance and closes her eyes.

"Yes". She winced a bit feeling me push into her. I freeze up coming to the fold of skin that is a sigh of her innocence and suddenly feel guilty.

She looks up at me when I stop, she looks like she is wondering if she did something wrong. "What's wrong ?"

I sigh and tries to remain still. "I'm afraid of hurting you considering ...". She know what I am referring to and raises her hips up slightly possibly trying to encourage me. Biting my lip, I look down at her with a warning look.

*Joslyn*  
"Don't think, just feel." I am pushing my hips up again in hopes that he will start moving or something. Joel lets out a soft breath and pushes all the way into my depths, staying there. It takes a couple of seconds for me to adjust to this new feeling. I feel almost too full, but I know that this feeling and the pain will go away soon.

Nodding for him to continue, he pulls all the way out and pushes back in gently. I winch a bit, as he continues his movements, wondering how long the pain will last.

Apparently sensing that my discomfort is not going away, he pushes himself up onto his elbows and lifts one of my legs to rest on his shoulder. Pulling back until he is almost out, he grunts as he pushes back in harder. I only have a second to fear this will hurt even more, before he hits something inside me.

I cry out in pleasure as he hits that spot over and over again and arching my back. Not being able to hold back any longer, he starts to thrusts harder and faster causing me to actually scream in ecstasy. My nails digging deeply into his back, I am scared I will leave red, bloody marks.

I never imagined it could feel like this, it is mind consuming, core shaking and absolutely wonderful. He continue to thrust into me. His voice strained. "Oh God, I love that sound on your lips".

The pleasure seems to go on forever and the more he moves inside of me, the more he seems to give me pleasure. I start to feel the coil in my stomach tighten, telling me that I will soon climax again. I never want this moment to end but it looks like it will very soon. Joel seems to feel it too and slow down his movements.

I whine when he starts to slow down and look at him. "Why are you slowing down ?" I breathe out. I am so close and it is killing me to be this close.

"I want to last longer." That had never crossed my mind that he wanted it to last too. But at this moment I want so badly to climax and my body is screaming for it. Deciding to take matters into my own hands, I wrap both of my legs around his waist and start to thrust upwards, causing him to moan loudly.

Looking down at me slightly stunned, he can see my sly smile and get what it is I want. "Very well, if that's what you want".

Not waiting for me to respond he shifts slightly and thrust as hard and as deeply as he can into me. My back arching as the sparks of pleasure courses through me, giving me no time in between. With his final thrusts, I cry out as my orgasm hits me and hits me hard, my muscles clenching around him as I ride the waves one by one.

He grunts at the feeling and tries to continue but his body betrays him as he climax too. Slumping forward, he tries to catch his breath and glances down at me. I am also having a hard time catching my breath, if this was going to be a ongoing thing in our relationship, then I am welcoming it.

Leaning down to catch my lips once again, he smiles at me ever so softly. Saying those words I already longs to hear. "I love you."

I can feel my heart swell at his words; I never dreamed that I would find love like this. I try not to cry at his words and touches his check. "I love you too".


	12. What is wrong with him ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others wonder what is wrong with Zac and decides to tell him the truth about his girlfriend.. tomorrow

*Ben*  
Me and Tom are standing on the dock, when Joel and Joslyn approaches, hand in hand looking so very disgustingly happy. I elbow Tom lightly. "Wanna bet someone has being doing the horizontal mamba, look at his grin".

"Oh yeah, he has definitely gotten something. Watching a waterfall don't make a man smile like that, that's for sure". Tom says grinning.

Joel still grins like a happy idiot as they walk over. "Hey guys. Did you have a good day ? Zac isn't back yet ?"

"Hi Joel, hi Joslyn.. yeah mostly relaxed at the beach, so good day, but not as good as you". I say making him chuckle and Joslyn blush. They have definitely been doing naughty things. "And no Zac and.. what is his girlfriend called ? Whatever, they haven't returned".

"I better go aboard first, if my brother is there". Joslyn says softly, and her and Joel share a sweet loving kiss. Those two are just adorable honestly. She smiles at me and Tom. "See you boys".

When she is gone Tom claps Joel on the shoulder. "You know what man, she looks like a keeper to me, especially looking at that grin on your face".

"Well I am going to ignore answering what you are clearly asking.. but yeah she is, she is so amazing, I can't even.. there is just no way to describe her". He says, bouncing on his feet.

"Congratulations man, she seems like a real nice girl too". I tell him. I wish to find that, I think we all do. But it seems rare to do so.

That is when I spot Zac and her.. fuck is that his girlfriend ? It's that crazy bitch I was stupid enough to sleep with the first night on the ship. "Who is that with him ?"

"His girlfriend Maria". Joel says. I get the feeling he don't really like her. Should I tell Zac about her night with me and the morning after ? I don't want to ruin things for him, I mean she might be different with him.

*Tom*  
Maria is carrying a lot of shopping bags, and so is Zac. I have a feeling that he is the one who has paid for it. They come closer, she has her free hand stuffed into his back pocket, leaning on him.

"Shit Zac what happened ?" Joel ask and I look up, expecting him to talk about his jet pack bruises, but now he is sporting a nose stuffed with paper towel and an eye slowly going black.

Maria breaks down in giggles and Zac looks like he finds it amusing too. "Uhm just a discussion with a couple of locals gone a bit wrong".

"Seriously what is wrong with you Zac ? Fighting ? That is not normal behaviour for you". I blurt out. Okay, I definitely have to talk to him. About his behaviour and about her, I think she is a very bad influence on him.

"He was being a hero, protecting me". Maria says, grabbing Zac and kissing him in a way that makes me cringe, Joel blush and Ben look away clearing his throat. "Someone at the bar thought he could just grab my ass, Zac her put him and his two friend in their place".

Zac is shaking his head, there is a weird glint in his eyes that I haven't seen before. "I wouldn't say hero. Any man would have done the same".

"Zac could I have a talk with you when we get back on the ship ?" I ask him, trying to tell him with my eyes that it is serious.

Zac looks about to say something, but Maria grabs his hand, pulling him along. "Sorry Tom, I promised my snuggles some very special attention all night long".

"Sorry Tom, maybe tomorrow". Zac says with a grin and follows her. Leaving us all staring after them in near shock.

Joel is shaking his head. "Sorry, but that woman.. I mean I want him to find someone, but she isn't that someone. She is nothing but a freaking gold digger".

"I am afraid you are right". I take a deep breath shaking my head, deciding to share my knowledge with the others. "The day before she met Zac, well she kind of came on to me very blatantly in the bar".

Ben looks utterly shocked. "She did ? Did you.. well you didn't fall for it did you ?"

"No I most certainly didn't, and now I am even more happy about that decision". I say shaking my head. "I wanted to give her a chance, but I have already seen more than enough, Zac needs to know".

Ben nods. "Yeah he needs to know and he need to know everything.. the first night on the ship, I.. well I slept with her and she freaked when I told her I didn't want to date her. Like screamed and smashed things".

Joel looks at Ben with big eyes. "Oh wow, she gets around. Shit I should go tell him right away. Stop the freaking whore from ruining him anymore".

"I totally get that you want to do that". I say, shaking my head. "But saying it in front of her would be a mistake.. and did you smell him ? He has definitely been hitting the tequila hard. However bad I want to do it now, I think we need to wait till tomorrow, getting him alone and sober".

The others agree, and we get on board, deciding to get a quick dinner and then early to bed. Wondering if Zac will listen to us and what, beside her, has him acting out like this.

*Mariana*  
I am sure Tom is going to tell on me. That man does not like me and I feel he sees right through me. So I know I need to get this settled before tomorrow.

But so far I got him firmly wrapped around my finger, at least when it comes to doing whatever I say and give me everything I point at. He even beat up three guys today because one of them grabbed my ass. No need to say that I made him do it.

And that part also scares me. I mean he is reckless to say the least, talking about feeling alive, doing dangerous and stupid things. He seriously isn't normal. But he is rich and happy to spend money and he is totally hot too, so I can live with the daredevil part.

But before I set my plan in motion I have to give him what he has been holding out for. Making sure he will do anything to keep me.

Tomorrow when Tom comes to try and make him break it of with me, it will already be to late. I will finally have gotten what I want the most.


	13. Almost like Titanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom helps Holly

*Holly*  
"Sorry Dmitri. I just wanted to check that they are okay". He had left me on the ship as he went ashore and I had taken the possibility to call my mom and sister to check that they were okay.

Unfortunately he had found out and rigtig now I was cornered by a furious man, screaming in my face. "How many times have I told you that I don't want you calling your fucking mother ? Are you a fucking retard bitch ?"

"I just miss her. Sorry, I won't do it again". I plead with him. I miss my mother and sister. I even miss my father. Which is weird considering that I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him owing Dmitrie money.

He grabs my throat, pressing me against the wall, his spit spraying my face as he hisses. "Oh, I promise you that you won't, because I will throw you overboard if it happens again".

Just to prove his point he chokes me to the brink of unconsciousness before letting me go. I am in a heap on the floor, grabbing my throat and gasping for air. Part of me wish he would just have done it, killed me and ended my pain.

"You can stay here while we go get some dinner. I am not in the mood to look at your stupid face right now". He snarl, before him and Ivan leaves the room.

I know I should stay, but I need fresh air, I need to get away. So I go to the front of the ship and out on the front deck.

*Tom*  
I am standing at the helm of the ship, having watched the sunset. I needed some fresh air, but ended up speculating myself to a headache over what is going on with Zac.

Suddenly I hear light feet running and I turn to see a young woman, grabbing the railing, and starting to crawl up on it. Shit, what is she doing ? Is she going to jump ?

"Miss, please stop. I don't know what have you reacting like this, but I promise it is not worth it". I call out softly, seeing her freeze, when she realises she isn't alone.

She shakes her head, not looking at me. But at least she is staying still for now and I try to edge closer. "Please just leave me alone, sir".

"Please call me Tom". I realise it's the young woman I have seen a couple of times with the older man. The one with the bruises. And I also notice marks like red fingers on her neck. "And sorry but I can't do that miss".

She is shaking slightly, tears running down her face. "I.. I can't do it anymore. I can't be with him and I can't leave, so I am taking my only way out".

"Don't, I know it looks bleak. Let me try and help you. Just don't let them win, fight instead". I plead with her. I am almost close enough to reach her now.

She look at me, her eyes scared and green I can't help notice. "You can't help me, no one can. He owns me. This is my only way out".

"Sorry". I jump forward, grabbing her. She tries to fight me. Causing us both to fall backwards on the ships deck. I keep my hold on her. And she crumbles in my arms. Starting to sob heartbreakingly. I just hold her, letting her cry on my shoulder. I try whispering soothing words to her, wondering how a young beautiful woman like her has been driven to this ? "I know you don't know me. But you need to trust me, you need to keep fighting".

"You don't get it. There is nothing to fight for. I have no way out but death". She get the word out between sobs.

I manage to get up slowly, lifting her with me. She weights next to nothing. She cling to me looking up at me with huge green eyes. "At least let me get you inside and you can tell me about it all over a cup of tea".

She looks like she is about to argue, but the she just sigh and rests her head on my shoulder. "I don't really have choice do I Tom ?"

"Nope, I am not going to leave you till your own despair". I send her a warm smile, carrying her inside and to my room. "I never got your name by the way ? What do I call you my lady ?"

"Holly.. my name is Holly". She says softly, as I manage to get the door to my room up without dropping her. Kicking the door shut behind us.

I place her gently on the couch, and she instantly pull her legs up, putting her arms around them, like she is trying to protect herself. I send her a small smile. "Let me go make us some tea".

*Holly*  
I sit in the couch listening to him rummaging around in the small tea kitchen. His voice a constant friendly buzz. I know he is trying to occupy me, make me think of something else.

"Tom".. I whisper the name to myself. I had noticed him watching me several times. But not like men usually looked at me with lust in their eyes. He had looked at me with concern and worry, like he could see right through me to my torn soul.

Would I have jumped if he hadn't been there ? I am not sure, maybe I would have lost my courage. It is not that I want to die. I just can't take the abuse, the feeling like a prisoner any longer.

"Here you go darling". He says putting a big steaming cup of tea in front of me. He folds his long legs, placing himself on the floor in front of me with his own cup.

"Thanks". I blow the steam of my cup and carefully sip from it. Watching him over my cup. He just have this air about him. I can't really explain it, he just makes me relax, feel comfortable in his presence. "You got this tea making thing down".

He smiles softly, he has a beautiful smile. Sipping from his own cup. "Well I am british you know, it would be kind of sacrilegious if I didn't know how to make tea".

"Definitely, we would have to take away your citizenship and everything, revoke your hobnob privileges". I say, letting my accent shine through.

He looks at me in surprise, a smile spreading on his handsome face. "Blimey ! I never picked you for being british. You hide your accent well".

"Dmitrie don't like my accent, he finds it annoying". I say with a small shrug. "But I grew up right next to Hampstead heath".

He bites his lip, putting his cup on the table. "So what is the deal with Dmitrie anyways ? He seems like a real tosser and to be blunt, you don't look happy. I saw the marks".

"Bingo Sherlock I tried to jump of the ship, you really think I am not happy". I kind of snap, but seeing the look on his face I hurriedly ad. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that".

"It's okay, that was a rubbish way to put it". He says with a small smile. "But I can go get you Sherlock if that would help".

I can't help laughing and it feels so good. I can't remember the last time I really laughed. Tom is smiling and his eyes shining. "You have such a pretty laugh Holly, it should be a crime to keep you from laughing".

I know I am blushing, honestly I am not used to get complimented for anything but my body and my looks. And I don't know what it is about him, but I believe in him. I know he is honest with me. He sighs softly. "So now tell me darling. How did you end up in this mess ?"

"My father has always wanted to get rich, preferably without lifting a finger". I say shaking my head. "He ended up owing Dmitrie a lot of money after another failed adventure. He couldn't pay and Dmitrie threatened to kill my father". Tom is just nodding slowly, his hand reaching out to take mine. His thumb is slowly rubbing circles on my skin as I continue. "Dmitrie apparently noticed me and must have liked what he saw. He wanted me and offered my father to cross out his debt if I moved in with him.. and well as you see, money meant more to my father than I did".

"I am so sorry Holly.. I can't even". He looks up at me, swallowing hard, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "I wish I could say something.. anything that would help in any way. I am so sorry that you had to go through this".

"Thank you Tom. But please stop apologising, you are not the one who has wronged me". I tell him. I can literally feel the compassion like a wave of warmth from him.

He chuckles. "Well I kind of tend to do that. Apologies I mean. But you can't live like that darling. We need to find a solution".

"It is sweet of you. But Dmitrie is not letting me go and he isn't a nice man. Don't get involved, you just risk getting hurt". I say softly. Deep inside I feel something stirring. I wish I had met Tom under different circumstances.

Tom just shakes his head. "Well sorry to contradict you, but I am already involved and well my.. well I don't know what it is, just won't accept me walking away".

"Chivalry ? Compassion ? Caring heart ? Stupidity maybe ?" I say, but I can't help smiling. No one has never really cared enough to help me, or even to ask if I needed help. I knew the first moment I saw him that he is something special.

He makes the cutest sound, like an ehehehehe laugh, that makes his nose and the corner of his eyes crinkle. "Probably all of them, mostly the last one".

"But I really have to go back Tom. I don't really have any other choice". I say biting my lip. The thought of what Dmitrie will probably do to me when he gets back, makes me sick to my stomach and the thought of what he would do if he found out I left the room scares me senseless.

He grabs my hand again. "Don't go.. you can stay here until we figure something out". He looks at me, his eyes begging me.

"I can't Tom. If Dmitrie finds out he will kill you, I mean literally kill you. I can't put you in that danger". I get up from the couch. Tom standing up too.

He takes my hands in his, looking into my eyes. "Holly I can't let you go back to him, to that life. You are not putting me in danger, I am choosing this. Stay here in safety. We will find a solution".

"I don't see a solution Tom. Dmitrie has money and power, he always get what he wants". I say feeling scared. I couldn't stand seeing Tom hurt over me.

Tom just smiles crookedly. "Well, I am stubborn as a mule, I usually gets what I want too and that without forcing anyone".

*Tom*  
I just couldn't let her go back to him. No one deserves that kind of treatment or to be forced into a relationship they don't want. And honestly I just couldn't stand the thought of him touching her, forcing her to.. no it just wasn't a possibility.

As there is only one bed in the room and the couch is close to unusable to sleep on, we are sharing the bed. It is big, so no problem. I got two blankets and she has kind of build a fort between us with pillows. It seems a bit over the top, but if that makes her feel secure, well then go for it.

I sit down on the edge of the bed. She is rolled up under the blanket, wearing one of my T-shirts. "Relax and get some sleep darling. He can't find you here. And call if you need anything. I am right behind the mountain of pillows".

"Goodnight and thank you Tom, for everything. I can never repay you for your help". She say looking up at me. I just smile and tug the blanket around her.

"You don't have to". I lean down pressing a small kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight and sleep well darling". I say. Before go to my own side of the bed.


	14. What did Zac do last Night ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac wakes up with more than a hangover

*Holly*  
I feel warm and safe, dreaming that I am laying on a beautiful beach, the sand slowly swallowing me. It should be scary but it isn't, I feel embraced by warmth. I feel peace on a level I have never felt before.

Slowly blinking my eyes open, I realise that the warmth I feel comes from Tom's body. He is draped around me like a heating blanket. A blanket made of strong sinew muscles and soft skin. His head snuggled inn close to mine, his warm breath tingling my ear.

I hold my own breath, slowly turning my head, looking into a wall of pillows. Somehow I have managed to get to his side of the bed during the night. Shit how do I get away without waking him ? It would be so embarrassing if he found out.

"Stop wondering how to get away, you are giving me a headache with all that thinking". Tom suddenly mumbles. Pulling me closer to him.

Uhh what ? I turn my face to look at him and he slowly open his eyes, letting out a content sigh. "What do you mean Tom ? How do you know what I was thinking ?"

"I don't know actually". He says smiling slowly. Looking totally comfortable with the situation, like it is expected. "I just kind of knew, it was a feeling".

"I'm sorry. It seems like I somehow managed to move to your side of the bed, during the night". I say, wondering if he is planning on letting go of me at some point.

I suddenly realise how good he smells. It is a warm, masculine scent, with a hint of something citrus like. It is intense but in a good way, not choking and overpowering like Dmitrie’s aftershave always is.

"You seemed to have a bad dream, whimpering and moving around. I tried to comfort you and well it seemed to calm you, so I let you stay. I hope it's okay ?" He says softly.

I can't stop myself from giggling. "Tom I crawled over to your side of the bed, snuggling into you and you are the one asking me if it is okay ? I should be asking that".

"I am not complaining". He leans in to kiss my temple softly, before finally letting me go and getting out of bed. Suddenly making me wish he would have stayed.

He pulls on some clothes, smiling at me. "Relax, take a shower or sleep some more. I need to go talk to a friend. I will bring back some clothes for you and some breakfast".

"Okay.. see you Tom". As I watch him leave I find myself wishing he would stay. But I can't really ask him to, and breakfast sounds nice.

*Zac*  
I am awakened by a pounding on my door and an even worse one in my head. I open my eyes, hissing at the harsh light. Holy shit this is bad. Something is definitely wrong here. But the pounding on my door continues and I get up, croaking. "Yeah yeah.. hold your horses, I am coming".

"Zac are you there ?" Oh fuck it is Tom and I know I am in for some kind of lecture. I almost contemplate ignoring him, pretending not to be here.

I fling the door open, glaring at Tom the best I can. "What Tom ? Oh God why is the ship spinning like that ?"

"How fucking drunk did you get last night ? The ship isn't spinning and you look like death warmed over twice". He walks past me and I close the door. "Oh good she isn't here".

Yikes my mouth taste like something died in there. "I don't remember drinking that much. I mean yeah I got a bit tipsy in Hawaii, but.. well I must have been drinking something strong, I don't really remember the evening very clearly".

"Maybe you should sit down Zac". He says pointing to a chair. "There is something I need to tell you about Maria, she is not what she is pretending to be".

I slump down on the chair, not totally sure if I am going to throw up or not. "What is it Tom ? Better get it over with".

"I am sorry Zac, but she is using you. They first night on the ship she.. well she slept with Ben and totally freaked when he didn't want more. And the next day she came on to me in the bar rather blatantly". He looks very sorry.

I rub my face feeling frustrated. Well I kind of did have a feeling that she was lying to me, but I hadn't expected this. I am about to say something when Tom swallows and say. "Zac.. your hand ?!"

"My hand ?!" What is he talking about ? I pull my hand out from my face, looking at it. "Oh shit, oh fucking shit".

Tom is staring at me in utter shock. Sounding like he don't know whether to cry or hit me. "You didn't seriously...?"

"Yep, it seems like I did". I honestly feel nauseous now.

He sit down on the floor right were he stands. "You just...?"

"Yep". I don't know what else to say to this.

He is slowly shaking his head. "Does that mean...?"

"Quite probably". I say, as my memories starts to return and I sprint to the bathroom, just exactly reaching the toilet before my stomach turns inside out.

I hear Tom call out from the living-room. "Where is she by the way ? Shouldn't she be here, I mean all things considered ?"

"I have no idea, I woke up alone". I call back, looking in the mirror, happy that there is no paps or fans to snap pictures of me right now.

As I walk back into the room Tom picks something up from the bedside table, handing it to me. "Seems she left you a note".

I grab the note, quickly reading it. 'Morning snuggles. Had to go to work, at least I won't have to do that much longer. See you later. Love you wife'

"I fucking can't believe you married her Zac. Is that even legal ?" Tom say, as I make my second hurried run to the bathroom, my stomach fighting to throw up my guts.

I can hear Tom rummage around, making a triumphant sound and slamming a drawer making my head feel like it is splitting open. "I found the marriage certificate".

"Fuck, fuck, fuck". I mutter to myself as I splashes cold water in my face. I fucking married her.. why ? I kind of remember now, but it feels like something I watched in a movie, not my life.

I pull the offending ring of my finger as I walk back into the room. Throwing it on the table. "Please tell me it isn't legal, that it is some bad joke".

"Sorry but it seems to be legit, something about the ship being registered in Puerto Rico and their marriage laws being different. You had witnesses and everything". He says looking up at me.

"Fuck !" I slam my fist into the wall. "Well I just have to get a divorce, I mean I have tried that before. Damn this is going to bite me but there is no other option, I have no desire to stay married to her".

Tom is shaking his head. "It isn't going to be that easy. You haven't exactly made a prenup, so yeah it is going to bite you, if you divorce her she gets half of everything you own".

"Well I can only blame myself, so well I am not happy to give her anything, but what choice do I have ?" I sit down on the other chair.

Tom look thoughtful for a moment, then he snaps his fingers. "We might try and get them to do an annulment. Hmm was it consummated ?"

"Uhmm yeah it was, I kind of start to remember". I have some images I rather not have flashing for my inner eye. "Or wait, does it have to be the bed to count, because I only remember the couch, the table..".

"Eww Zac really ?" Tom says, knocking the chair over to get away from the table. "Is there somewhere I can safely sit were you haven't consummated it ?"

I try to remember. "Well the bed I guess. It is only counting after you are married right ?"

"How were you even able to.. No wait I don't want to know.. so that isn't an option". He looks thoughtful. "Well you must have been pretty drunk and she has kind of been lying to you. That might be enough".

I sigh. Fuck how did I end here ? All because of this empty hole inside I am trying to fill. Once again I fuck up everything. I am utterly useless, maybe I just deserve to be married to her ? "Might work".

"Here is your wedding photo". Tom pulls a photograph from between the papers, studying it. Honestly I don't want to see it. "Zac, I need you to be completely honest with me okay ? Did you do drugs yesterday ?"

I stare at him in disbelief. "Seriously Tom ? I might be a shrew up, and do a lot of stupid things. But I have never done any kind of drugs".

"Sorry but yesterday you did". He hands me the photo. "Look at your pupils, they are freaking tea cups and well you look a bit deranged".

I am shaking my head, I mean the picture is pretty clear to even me. "I swear I so not, do drugs, I never have.. oh fuck the bitch drugged me, didn't she ?"

"I think she did Zac. We need to get you to the doctor for a blood test and then when we get the answer we need to talk to the priest or whatever he is about ripping this to pieces". He holds up the marriage certificate like it was something really nasty.


	15. What’s in Zac’s bathroom drawer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom tries to unravel the mess for Zac

*Tom*  
Fuck, I need a vacation. This has to be the most exhausting day of my life. First going with Zac to the doctor for a drug test. Then taking him to Ben's room and get him to sleep, because I found out pretty fast that he was not himself yet. And I didn't want that bitch to get to him, so with Holly in my room, I put him with Ben. He had a hard time going back to sleep, driving Ben to were he asked if he could please just knock him out.

Then back to Holly, explaining what had happened and telling her how sorry I was to have been away for so long. She was of course all sweet and understanding. I really need to figure out what to do with her, because she can't go back.

And now I have just been by the doctors office, and as we thought he had been drugged. Zac tested positive for ketamine and coke. Apparently she had given him ketamine to make him controllable and the coke to, well wake him up. Shit now I get why he looked more dead than alive.

I am currently on my way to talk to that bitch, thinking that if we can use the drug test to pressure her into asking for an annulment too it will go much easier. I just hope I can stop myself from punching her. I know, it's not okay to hit a woman, but damn if any woman ever deserved it, it has to be this one.

"We need to talk". I say, as I slam the door to the room she is cleaning behind me, making her jump slightly.

She glares at me. "Well, I don't want to talk to you. You wanted to come between me and Zac. But now he is my husband so fuck off".

"Oh believe me he won't be for long, we have proof you fucking drugged him. You could have killed him for christ sake. We are getting an annulment, and you are going to ask for one too or we press charges for the drugs". I hiss at her.

She has the audacity to laugh. "Oh, but you have not proof I gave him anything. I on the other hand has plenty of proof that he did a hell of a lot of coke all on his own. Hmm what do you think his fans will think of that ?"

"What are you talking about ?" I trust Zac, if he says he didn't do any drugs I believe him. Also he never struck me as someone who would do drugs.

She pulls out her phone holding it up, a video playing, and there is no doubt, there is Zac, snorting lines of coke of this whores naked body. But I am not stupid. I can see how disconnected he seems, his eyes totally glazed. The bitch is not stupid, she doped him up with alcohol and ketamine and then made him do the coke, just to have this on him. This is the stuff that could ruin him. "What do you want ? Because I know Zac isn't what you really want".

"Oh you really are the smart one". She muses. "I want 200 grand for the pictures and video and another 100 to ask for the annulment".

"You want 300 thousand dollars ? Are you insane ?" I mean does she think he has that kind of money laying around ?

She just smile. "It would cost him more to get a divorce and be a hell of a lot more messy. So 300 in cash or I will get my money selling that nice video".

"I need to go talk to Zac. I don't know if he can get that kind of cash". I tell her, backing towards the door. Damn I would like to punch her.

"Well he better have a way to get it". She smirks as I hurry out the room and back to Ben's room. Well maybe if we all put our cash together.

I walk into Ben's room, finding Zac sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his head, looking more like himself. "So I got bad news, good news and really bad news".

"Well I have an idea about some of them, my memory is starting to get back". He looks in both physical and psychic pain.

Well might as well start from an end. "She did drug you, ketamine.. But sorry to say, the coke you did yourself in your haze, of her naked body and on camera. But she is willing to give you the evidence and seek annulment if she gets 300 grand cash. I thought if we all put some in we could raise it".

"Not needed, and sorry I kind of lied. I truly didn't remember taking the coke, I unfortunately do now. All I can say is that I simply had no connection to my body. I remember not wanting to but my body just did it, like I had no control". He says shaking his head.

I am feeling a bit confused. "Not needed ? Are you not going to pay her ? Zac those pictures will ruin you. And the other thing, let's forget it, I've seen the video I know you weren't yourself".

"Of course I am going to pay her, I just want her gone. It was the raising the money that isn't necessary". He says taking the water bottle and painkillers Ben is handing him. "Thanks Ben. Top drawer in my bathroom Tom".

I don't ask, I just accept his key card and go two doors down to his room. Going to the bathroom and opening the drawer like I expect a snake to jump out. What the fuck !

"Zac, please tell me you didn't rob a bank or something equally stupid". I say, not really feeling hopeful, as I walk back into Ben's room.

He rolls his eyes at me. "I kind of couldn't sleep last night, I guess coke will do that to you. So after my dear wife passed out, I might have gone to the casino, turns out I am a phenomenal poker player totally coked out of my mind".

"Zac how much money is in that drawer ? It looked like a lot.. and I mean liked robbed a bank a lot. What did you play". This is insane.

He shrugs. "Only played one game texas holdem, no limits with a couple of very very rich arab princes. There should be around 473 big ones, so she can have her 300 from there".

I just want to shake him, but at the same time I can't stop laughing. "Zac you bloody wanker, are you telling me you got close to half a million dollars in a fucking bathroom drawer ?"

"Yeah, the safe was full so.. well I needed somewhere to put it and that drawer was empty. Also I might not have been thinking really straight then". He says rubbing his eyes.


	16. On the ledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac reveals his problems to Zoe

*Zoe*  
My sister Chloe smiles at me. We are sitting in her room playing cards. "You know you are talking about him again right ?

 

I blush annoyed and slams my hand on the table. "Okay that's fucking it, I'm killing him".

"Or you could man up and ask him out ?" My sister says with a cheeky grin. "All that talking about how annoying he is, tells me you like him".

Ah ah, she is so wrong, Zac just rubs me the wrong way. I don't like him, I can't like that idiot. "No k-killing..is easier and by the way he has a girlfriend".

"Yeah and so ? You said she was some gold digging whore only out to use him". My sister says, lifting one eyebrow, looking like she gets it.

I roll my eyes. "She is, but that doesn't mean he is leaving her. I mean she is some hot little Hispanic thing with boobs for brain. I can't really compete with that".

"Sure you can, because you got brain for brain and you are gorgeous too". My sister say, almost looking like she means it.

"I need some air". I get up, needing to get out of there and out on the deck. As my mom and sister each have a room in my suite, I decide to go down on the main deck instead of out on my private one.

It is pretty much deserted as the clock is near midnight, and I walk towards the railing, almost jumping out of my own skin, when I realise someone is sitting on the railing, feet dangling out above the ocean. The person is sitting so still, I had mistakenly thought him to be part of the ship.

I slowly walk closer, not wanting to scare him. I mean it isn't really safe sitting there and I don't want to scare him into falling. Why is he sitting there in the first place ? Hopefully not to jump, because I am probably the worst person to try and talk someone down from the ledge.

"What are you doing ? That isn't really a smart place to sit you know". I say walking up to stand beside him. Shit it is Zac, what is the odds ?

He don't even turn his head to look at me. "Well that is me right, the idiot. That is what you call me all the time after all. Come to gloat ?"

"Gloat ? About what ?" I don't get what he is talking about. But I get a bad feeling, he seem like someone has snuffed something out inside him.

He leans slightly forward, looking down in the water. "You were right, she was just after my money, so feel free to say I told you so".

"Oh, well I am actually sorry to be right". Shit he must have heard me muttering it when I passed them yesterday. "No one deserves that".

"Maybe I did deserve it. I mean it wasn't like I was in love with her or anything. It was another failed attempt of feeling something". He leans forward again, making my heart skip a beat.

I need to keep him talking. "Well, if it helps I had a really lousy day to. Three of my internet stores crashed, costing me a lot of money and a deal I hoped would go through soon has been postponed indefinitely".

"Well sorry to hear.. want to hear my last 24 hours ?" He asks, finally looking at me and when I nod he continues. "Well, first my girlfriend got me drunk and drugged me with ketamine, then she made me sniff coke of her naked body, filming it. Then she tricked me into marrying her. When confronted she blackmailed me for 300 grand and an hour ago the marriage was annulled. But beside that, it has been a marvellous day, well beside a head splitting hangover".

I hold up my hands in surrender. "Well you win, hands down". I honestly feel very sorry for him, but I also know that he can't use my pity right now. "At least it can only get better from here".

"Will it ? Get better I mean ? What is even the meaning of us being here ? Isn't life just us scampering through waiting for time to catch up and kill us of ?" He sigh, leaning forward again. "I wonder how it feels, dying I mean. Maybe it is a relief".

"That has to be the most depressing thing I have ever heard. I mean I know you had a hard day, but still". The pain in his voice evident.

He don't say anything for a while, he is just staring down at the waves below. "It would be so easy, no more pain, no more emptiness, just no more".

"Zac". I call out his name softly, trying to turn his attention on me. I am so scared right now, my heart is working at double speed. But I need to focus, to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. To keep talking. "Try being me for a day. My day is so filled with stress, trying to keep everything under control, and dating is like next to impossible, if I finally have the time to meet someone they are scared of my power and money".

"But you can stop working so much. It's a choice and when you meet the right guy, he won't care. He will love you for who you are and you will love him back". He says softly.

He is right of course, no doubt. "Yeah I guess so, it just don't feel that easy. But can't you do that to change things ? Is it something you want to talk about ?"

"You would think me a monster if I told you the truth. Everyone would". He says shaking his head slowly. "I am.. I am not what people think".

I look at him, try not to show how nervous and uneasy I am about all of this. "I promise unless you turn into a werewolf I won't think that. You can tell me, maybe it'll make you feel better".

"I guess as you already hate me, I can tell you the truth without much risk". He suddenly pull up his long legs and for a moment I think he will come down to stand beside me. But instead he stands up on the railing, holding on to a pole with one hand.

My breath is stuck in my throat. Shit I always prided myself on being calm and having nerves of steel, but this, well it is to much. "I don't hate you Zac, I just.. well find you annoying sometimes. Could you please come down ?"

"Why ? Would you care if I slipped ? Would anyone care ?" There is a glint in his eyes and I am scared he has gone insane. "I got it under control".

I watch him let go, standing there with his arms stretched out, looking like he gets almost some high from it. I turn on my heel. "Goodbye Zac, I am not going to stand here and watch you kill yourself".

"Wait Zoe". I hear him land on the deck, and I turn to see him walk over to me. "Okay, let's talk then, if you still want to hear it".

I look up at him, as he stops in front of me. "Okay, if you promise not to try and get yourself killed at least while we talk. Come on I got the perfect place to talk".

He follows me like a lost puppy, and I some ways he is one. Well a very big and handsome one, but there is something very lost and innocent about him. Something that makes you want to protect him.

"What the fuck is this place ?" He looks around as we enter the large room. I knew no one would be here in the middle of the night. Also it is hard for him to hurt himself in here as everything is padded.

I grin, making a grand gesture with my arm. "Well this is the ships, big indoor playground.. let yourself loose, everything has nets or is padded".

He looks like I am crazy, then he starts laughing, like really laughing, holding your stomach, tears in your eyes laughing. And it is the most amazing sound ever. When he can breathe again he looks at me. "This darling, is utterly amazing".

*Zac*  
She takes my hand, pulling me along through this dimly lit, colourful world of wonder. There are slides in all shapes and colours, fake palm trees, pathways, rooms filled with colourful balls and a huge trampoline, that she pulls me into.

I flop down on my back, my hands behind my neck, watching her as she bounces slowly at the same spot. "So spill it Zac.. why are you hating yourself so much ?"

"Because I am a fraud.. Everybody seems to think that I am this great guy, well except you of course. But the truth is that I am an empty soulless shell". I admit to her, something I has never admitted to anyone.

She throws herself down next to me on her stomach, bouncing a couple of times. "A soulless shell ? Really ? Annoying yeah, cocky as hell, yup.. but soulless, I find it hard to believe".

"But I am.. you see I am incapable of loving anyone or as my ex put it, not this but the last one, I am a relationship vampire, feeding of other people's feelings, because I am not capable of feeling shit". I say biting my lip.

She roll onto her side, looking at me. "Well people say a lot of things when they are hurt or angry. I have been called both heartless and soulless by both exes and people I worked with".

"Maybe, but I realised she was right. I didn't love her and I never had. It wasn't the women's fault all my relationships has been short lived. It is me, I am the one who is broken". It had been hard to accept in the beginning.

She cock her head sideways, looking at me. "You are telling me that you never, ever loved anyone ? Never had that feeling that she might be the one ?"

"Nope, I thought I had been in love, but I have realised the reason it never turns into deeper feelings is that it is either lust or me reacting to their feelings, mirroring myself in what they feel, mistaken it for my feelings. I even married, hoping I could learn it, didn't work". I sigh, she had called me heartless actually, for doing that, and well she might be right.

Her finger is rubbing her lip in a quite distracting way, and I kick myself mentally. This is not the time for those thoughts. "Don't you think it is just about not having met the right woman ? Maybe you are one of those who has a soul mate and no one else feels right".

"How can you have a soulmate when you have no soul ? No I .. well the funny thing is that people think I am very emotional, but I realised it is all an act, I fooled even myself. I wanted so badly to feel, to be normal that I unknowingly pretended to feel all those things. As I said I am broken". I shake my head.

She is shaking her head, getting up. "I don't believe it.. it would make you a psycho, and you don't strike me as a psycho. You are telling me you don't feel anything ? No happiness, amusement, excitement... no lust for anything ?"

"Well that is kind of why I keep doing crazy and stupid things, they make me feel something, for a short while, then it just well disappear. And to be blunt, well lust too, I mean meeting a new women, I get attracted to her, I think. But after a while, mostly a short while, that new thrill is gone and well so is the relationship". I tell her.

She starts jumping. I look up at her. This is a whole new side of her and I wonder what happened. She smiles at me. "Hmm how do we fix that ? How do we make you feel ?"


	17. Kissing therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 days later

*Zoe*  
For the past five days I have been meeting with Zac every day, on the deck, in the cafe.. anywhere we could talk relatively private. And we have been talking about everything. Mostly he has been talking. Telling about his feelings or lack thereoff, his childhood and his mother.

But so far I don’t feel it has much effect. I don't know why I care so much. I mean less than a week ago I practically hated him. Now he has practically told me his is like a psycho with no feelings and now I like him ? I might be the broken one here.

Today we are back in the indoor playground and the huge trampoline. Again it is late evening and we are alone.

Zac just claims for the about millionth time that he is just not capable of feelings. "Well I don't believe you are incapable, you just need to get in contact with your feelings".

"And how do you suggest we do that ? And why is it you want to help me ?" He lifts up on his elbows, looking up at me. I have a foot on each side of his knees, bouncing slowly.

I search for the words, because the first thing popping into my mind was totally inappropriate. "Well I am not a therapists, but my best suggestion is making you feel, making you realise you can feel. And honestly I don't know why.. I like a challenge".

"And how will you do that ? Make me feel. All this talking so far didn’t really work". He says. Those enchanting eyes following me as I bounce, his tongue resting on his bottom lip, just exactly poking out.

I stop for a second looking seriously at him. "But you have to be honest, no faking feelings, it's okay not to feel, just don't pretend too".

"Well actually, you bouncing like that, clearly not wearing a bra seems to make me feel something, could you please do that again ?" He says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes. "God, I hate you."

"You saved my life! And promised to fix me.. doesn’t look like hate to me". He says looking up at me, looking very much amused. So that has to be two feelings then, we are making progress here.

"Finding someone else to hate is too much effort". I tell him, not really knowing what else to say, not to talk about what to do, I mean I can't very well jump now.

He tilts his head, looking way to adorable for his own good or is it for my good ? "And going on a huge quest to fix me isn't ?"

"See, this is why I hate you. Nitpicking". I say, shaking my head. "Come on let's go on the big slide, the bumpy one".

*Zac*  
Do I believe she can fix me. Not really. Am I willing to let her try ? Sure, especially if there is going to be more jumping or like now, crawling up the ladder like steps for the slide, in front of me wearing yoga pants. She seems to be the one changing and I definitely like this new side of her.

"Tell me Zoe, you seem a lot different from when I first ran into you. What happened ?" I remember to move my eyes to her face, as I know she will turn to look at me.

And I am right, she turns her head looking at me, sending me a smirk. "Oh, so you were able to tear your eyes from my ass long enough to look at me. And to answer your questions, some of the things you have said have actually made me reconsider some things regarding my life".

"Sorry.. well no not sorry, that is one exceptionally sexy ass, and I am a man, so well I can't help it.. honest enough for you ?" She wanted honesty, so she will get it.

She giggles, it's a rather cute sound. "Well I did tell you to be honest. But that doesn't mean I want every thought or idea uncensored".

"Oh believe me, you won't. I mean I don't want to scare you". I say with a shrug, making he shake her head and roll he eyes at me, before climbing to the top.

She is looking down the big slide, it has 3 lanes, then she looks at me. "Last one to the bottom is a loser". Before jumping onto the slide.

*Zoe*  
"Hey you are cheating". I grab Zac's leg as he runs to get to the slide first, making him stumble, sending him head first the rather steep slide, and into the sea of balls below. We have been playing around on the different slides for almost an hour now and he seems to be enjoying himself.

I expect him to sit up, but he doesn't.. he just stay there, on his stomach almost covered by balls and I get nervous. "Zac ?! ZAC ?! Answer me".

When he don't answer, I quickly slide down to him. I shake his shoulder lightly, but still no reaction so I roll him over. "Zac are you okay ?"

"Sorry, your face was priceless". He laughs, and his eyes is twinkling happily. The sight of him like that almost enough to make me forget I am angry. He looks younger and very handsome when he smiles.

I slap him on the chest. "You.. you.. uhh you are such an idiot Zac".

"Come on Zoe it was funny". He says grabbing my arm when I try to move away through the balls. "Please don't be angry".

I turn around to fast, slipping on the balls, falling down on my back. And I hear him chuckle. Hitting him on the chest again when he leans over me, mostly because I like touching those sexy muscles. "You are not making it better Zac".

Suddenly things happens very fast, and I am pinned under him, his hands, having mine pressed into the mattress and he is hovering over me. His eyes has gone dark and he is panting slightly. His hair falling down on his forehead, making him look so sexy, I almost lose it right there.

"Zac what are you doing ?" I know I am staring at his lips, those soft looking full lips, wondering how they would feel on mine. I know I shouldn't but I can't help it.

Him biting said lip, does not help it and I almost groan. "Well, I was trying to stop you from hitting me, but right now I am wondering how much of a bad idea kissing you is".

"A very bad one Zac". I can hear myself gasping slightly. He leans slowly in, like he is in fact going to kiss me, but then he seems to come to his senses and pull back, making me feel utter disappointed.

He lets my hands go and looks like he is about to pull away, when I hear my own hoarse whisper. "Kiss me Zac.. please kiss me".

Gasping slightly, he leans down, ghosting his lips gently over mine and it is like everything is turned upside down. Time stops and I am sure my heart does too. Then he pull back, staring into my eyes and I know he felt it too.

We stare at each other for a couple seconds, then his lips is on mine in an all consuming scorching kiss that makes my head spin and my breath hitch in my throat. Holy shit I really hope I am not the only one feeling this. But the longing soft moan from his chest tells me I am not.

I push him away from me, breaking the kiss. My voice a hoarse breathless whisper after the kiss. "We shouldn't do this". He is nodding, his cheeks flushed and eyes shining. Grabbing the front of his shirt I pull him into another kiss.

One of his hands is sliding slowly into my hair, his tongue sliding into my mouth. My hands pulling at him, I am totally consumed with this feeling of him and his lips on mine. I am sucking softly on his tongue, making him groan in the most sexy way.

When we finally break apart he is resting his forehead against mine and I am unable to open my eyes for several moments. Just savouring the moment and listening to his breathing. His voice is breathless. "Wow, that was.. oh wow".

"I can only agree it was". I smile slowly. I can still feel his lips on mine. Still taste him.

He chuckles softly. "Did you just agree with me on something ? Has hell frozen over ? Does pigs fly ?"

"Oh you make me wish I could take..". And there he goes right back to being annoying.

"Nope ! You said it. No take backs". I can hear his voice getting closer, and feel his warm breath on my lips until he presses them against mine again.

When we break apart again, both out of breath, he grins at me. "Oh I am definitely feeling something now".

"I think I am feeling that more than you". I say biting my lip. Holy mother of God it feels so big and rock hard pressed into my hip.

He gets up and the bulge in his loose fitted shorts is quite noticeable, as he offers me his hand, helping me to my feet. "Yeah well, at least that tells you I am truthful about feeling something".

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

I come out from the bathroom 5 minutes later, unable to see Zac anywhere. Then suddenly he pops down in front of me, or well his face does, his legs lodged over a monkey bar as he hangs upside down. "Hi there sunshine".

"So now it's sunshine and not Cruella ?" I muse and he smile, trying to lift his head to reach me. "What are you doing ?

"Yup, it is and can't you see I am hanging upside down from the monkey bars: Trying to kiss you ?" He say, making a kissing mouth.

I shake my head, damn his shirt has slipped down, revealing his sexy stomach. "You know you're gonna fall right ?"

"Shut up and kiss me woman, I'm getting lightheaded here". His hands reach out to grab my face, pulling into a upside down spiderman like kiss.

When he let go, I step back and groan in a very embarrassing way, from watching his abbs flex as he pulls himself up, before the shirt slips back in place. I am not sure if I am relieved or disappointed.

"Come on let me walk you back to your room". He says taking my hand in his and I look at my watch, realising it’s just past 4 am.

As we reach my door, he gives me a soft kiss goodnight and I place a hand on his chest. "Promise me one thing Zac, if you get a.. Well if you start feeling bad and down, come to me before you do anything else okay ?"

"Don't worry sunshine, I was never going to jump if that is what you fear. See you tomorrow for my therapy ?" I nod and he blows me a kiss as he is leaving.


	18. Who are you and what have you done to Zac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom ask the others for help with Holly and Zac is in a much better mood

*Tom*  
After once again waking up with Holly in my arms, even though we went to sleep on seperate sides of the bed. I went to knock on Zac's door. I want to have a talk with everyone about Holly, maybe someone has a good idea.

"Morning Tom, don't you look handsome this morning". Zac says with a tired but happy smile as he opens the door.

This might be the first time on the trip he looks actually relaxed and happy. "Okay... who are you and what have you done to grumpy Zac ?"

"I threw him overboard last night, I was tired of looking at him". He says grinning. "So what brings you to my door this early ?"

"I need to talk to all of you, so breakfast in Ben's room in 10 minutes". I tell him. Wondering what sparked this change. But honestly I am happy to see it, I had feared all that with Mariana would send him spiralling out of control.

He smiles happily. "Sure, I'll just take a quick shower, then I'll be right there. Oh and that shirt goes really well with your eyes".

"Okay Zac, I am so happy to see you in a better mood, but please stop flirting with me or what the fuck that is". I tell him shaking my head.

"See you in ten minutes Tom". He just says and closes the door. I shake my head and go wake up Joel, who has already showered and walks with me to Ben's room.

About fifteen minutes later Zac shows up whistling, telling Ben how good his hair looks like this and asking Joel if he has been working out. Making me roll my eyes. "Okay prince charming, sit and keep quiet".

"So what is it you want to talk about Tom ?" Ben asks curiously, as he is loading scrambled eggs onto his plate.

I take a deep breath, loading food onto my own plate. "Do you all remember Holly ? The young beautiful woman with the older man. The one that looked unhappy ?"

"Sure". Ben says and the two others nod. Luckily Zac now has his mouth stuffed with food and keeps quiet. "What about her Tom ?"

"Well, she is currently sleeping in my bed". I say, biting my lip. I truly hope one of them has an idea. Because I know that bastard is looking for her and soon he might report her as missing.

Zac looks up, trying frantically to swallow his food to say something. "Wow Hiddles you dirty dog. You snagged her from that olde geezer or what ?"

"Did he just ?" Ben gestures toward Zac, looking at me in confusion. "Why is he acting like an 17 year old hormonal teenager ?"

I shrug. "Honestly I have no idea what is wrong with him. And no Zac I didn't. I stopped her from jumping over the side of the shipe the other night. Her father sold her to that jerk to cover his dept and he is abusing her, I couldn't let her go back".

"Of course you couldn't. That poor girl. So what do we do Tom ? How do we get her away from him ?" Zac asks me, looking close to crying.

"Well that I why I am telling you guys. I hoped someone had a great idea. It's not like she can just dump him". I say with a sigh.

Everyone looks kind of shocked and Ben shakes his head. "How can a father sell his own daughter ? But you are right, we need to help her".

We spend the next hour talking, trying to figure out what to do. But none of us can come up with something that seems to be a really good idea, so for now we decide to keep her hidden in my room, as he has no reason to connect her to me. But we need to find a solution.

"Uhh I better go, I promised Zoe to meet her in 15 minutes". Zac says, his smile widening if that is even possible.

Joel looks at him curiously. "Zoe ? As in that hot little thing that has been driving you utterly insane up till now ?"

"Yup one and the same.. we.. well we have some things to talk about". He says chuckling to himself, looking mighty happy about the prospect.

I wish him every happiness in the world, but I mean it isn't even 24 hours since he had his marriage annulled. I don't want him rushing into something new. "So what is going on with her ? Is she like your girlfriend ?"

"Not my girlfriend". He says shaking his head as he walks to the door. He stops and turn, winking at me. "She is my therapist. See you slackers later".


	19. A run in with her brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks late

*Tom*  
I am coming out from the shower, stopping to watch Holly sleep. She looks so peaceful as she lays there rolled up on her side. We still haven't found a solution on what to do and I am scared hiding her in my room won’t work much longer. Dmitrie is looking for her and at some point he will find her.

My heart swells looking at her. I can't deny it, it definitely wasn't planned, but nonetheless I have fallen for her. I haven't done anything, I mean she is only 23. She shouldn't go from one much older man to another. Okay he is 60 and I am 37, so not the same, but still she probably want someone her own age.

And well I would probably get in trouble with my friends, they all seem to have adopted her as their baby sister. Yesterday we managed to smuggle her of the ship in Sydney, because she wanted to see it so much. And we all spend the day together.

Zac brought his... well I guess she kind of is his girlfriend even though he denies it. But I mean they are holding hands and I have seen him sneak a couple of kisses when he thinks no one is watching. And I have seen the way he looks at her.

Joel and Joslyn is still all loved up, and I am willing to bet that there will be wedding bells before this year comes to an end. Even though they are still kind of hiding from her brother.

Ben is still moping around. He has managed to bump into Camille a couple of time, but she don't seem to notice him and he is sure he blew any change he might have had with her.

I sigh and lean down to kiss her cheek, I do that sometimes when she sleeps, feeling a bit creepy, but I just can't stop myself. Just as my lips is about to touch her, she turn on her back, and I press my lips against hers accidentally.

Her eyes flutter open, looking at me in surprise. I feel my throat close up and hear myself stutter. "Uhm. Oh.. I.. shit sorry.. I just.. you know.. well I wanted to kiss your cheek".

She puts her hands on either side of my face, smiling softly, then she pulls me down, locking her lips with mine and the room falls away. I have never gotten so lost in a kiss before.

And then, the space between us explodes. My heart keeps missing beats and my hands cannot bring her close enough to me. I taste her and realize I have been starving.

I have loved before, but it didn't feel like this. I have kissed before, but it didn't burn me alive. Maybe it lasts a minute, and maybe it's an hour. All I know is that kiss, and how soft her skin is when it brushes against mine, and that even if I did not know it until now, I have been waiting for her forever.

*Joslyn*  
I am walking hand in hand with Joel. I had falling asleep in his bed last night and didn't wake before 10 minutes ago. I just hope my brother hasn't discovered it, he is very much against sex before marriage, and he would be very angry if he found out.

"So looking forward till tomorrow ?" He asks me. We are docking in Tasmania and we have planned to go to a wildlife reserve.

I squeeze his hand softly. "Definitely, oh I hope so much that we get to see a platypus, I always wanted to see one".

"If my little bit wants to see a platypus, I will find her a platypus". He says, and lifts my hand to kiss it softly.

I giggle, but just then we are interrupted by someone clearing his throat. Fuck it's my brother Josiah and he look infuriated. "So there you are Jos. Don't tell me you spend the night with that cracker".

"Listen I know you want to protect me, but I am an adult now, and I can decide who I want to date". I say stepping towards my brother. I need him to get this.

My brother grabs my arm and Joel steps up, pushing him away, making him let go of me. "Do not touch her, she is not yours to push around and command".

"Don't come here thinking you can tell me what to do". My brother gets in Joel's face. "You fucking white trash, you defiled my sister didn't you ?"

I try intervene again, my brother is about an inch taller than Joel and honestly about twice as wide. "Josiah stop. I am old enough to decide for myself".

"So you did let him pop your cherry, you.. you little whore. Go to your room while I handle this fucker". He glares at me, pointing towards my room. Suddenly two of his friends from the band is there. Each grabbing one of Joel's arms.

"Let him go Josiah. Please don't do this". I am about to panic. I know my brother and I know how angry he can get. He could seriously hurt Joel or even worse.

He just pushes me away, making me stumble. Then he turns and hammers a fist into Joel's stomach, hadn't he been held up he would have collapsed.

There is no one else around and I don't have a chance against 3 big guys, so I do the only thing I can think of, I run for help.

*Zac*  
"You taste like chocolate". I tell Zoe, after having kissed her again. Actually she tastes so good that I keep on lavishing kisses on her soft lips.

She giggles and pushes me away, but I grab her hips, pulling her into me again, kissing her her some more. When she manages to get free she asks. "Are you sure you don't want some chocolate ?"

"Yeah, it tastes much better like this". I say kissing her once more. I am still waiting for her to trust me enough to move further. I want for us to be for real, to be a couple.

Suddenly I hear running footsteps, and we both look up to see Joslyn come running, she looks scared and she grabs my arm. "Zac, please you need to help him, they are hurting him".

"Calm down Jo, what is happening, who is hurting who ?" I feel a lump in my throat, it has to be Joel she is talking about.

She is panting slightly from running. "My brother and his friends, they.. they are beating up Joel for sleeping with me. I am so scared they will kill him, please help him Zac".

"Go get Tom and Ben, and tell them to come down there too and then go get security". I tell her, already making my way down to the employees area, Zoe following me.


	20. Does stupidity cause people to bleed ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Zac handle getting in a fight ?

*Zoe*  
Zac is muttering to himself as we make our way down to the crews quarters. He looks like he could take of someone's head and honestly I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that anger.

When we arrives Joel is slumped between two men, Joslin's brother standing in front of him. Joel is bleeding from both his nose and mouth and I am not sure if he is even conscious. Zac steps up. "Let him go right now".

"Stay out of this, this has nothing to do with you". Her brother turns his head to glare at Zac. "I don't tolerate anyone defiling my sister, especially not some freaking white cracker, so take your bitch and fuck of".

Zac breathes through his nose. "Don't ever refer to her like that again or I will fucking end you. Why don't you try picking on someone your own size for once ?"

"Damn you just don't know when to stop do you ?" He tries to punch Zac, but he is to fast, ducking and punching him in the guts and kneeing him in the face as he tumbles.

The two other men lets go of Joel and I hurry to his side, to check on him. He is gasping slightly, and seems very groggy. When I look up again Zac is standing his feet apart, his breathing gasping slightly. "Are you done ?"

The three other men is laying on the floor, it looks like they are done. I hear footsteps and see Tom come running. He stops looking at the three men. "What happened here ?"

"Oh nothing special, we just had a little talk about how you treat women and only pick on people your own size". Zac says with a slight smile.

"A talk ?" Tom looks from Zac to Joslyn's brother, moaning on the floor, his face smeared with blood from his nose. "Why is he bleeding then ?"

"Because he's an idiot". Zac says with a small shrug.

Tom chuckles, raising one eyebrow. "l didn't know that idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleeding from the nose".

"I think it's a new phenomenon". Zac says with the most innocent smile, before coming over to check on Joel.

*Zac*   
"How is he ?" I look at Zoe, as she has been checking Joel over. I have grabbed his hand, squeezing it softly, to let him know I am there.

She smiles softly at me. "Better than I feared, there don't seem to be anything broken, but he need to get by the ship's doctor for a check up".

"Where does it hurt Joel ?" I lean down, trying to get eye contact with him. I swear if there is any serious damage I am not done with those fuckers.

Joel groans and blinks, his voice hardly more than a whisper. "Would be easier to list where it doesn't hurt, because everything but my ass and my toes hurt".

Joslyn shows up with Ben and the security, and she is instantly beside Joel, fussing over him, while he tries to tell her not to worry.

The security of course want to talk to me, so Tom and Ben gets Joel to his feet, both supporting him, as Joslyn shows them the way to sick bay. I would have preferred to go, but they want to question both me and Zoe separately.

Before she leaves with one of the security team, she leans in, kissing me on the cheek and whispering in my ear. "That was absolutely sexy Zac".

I send her a cheeky smile. It had felt good getting some of my anger out. Also the hurt and fear I am still fighting on a daily basis. But what kind of scares me is that I still feel on a high, feeling the adrenaline coursing through my body and I know I need to have Zoe calm me down when I am done here or I might do something stupid.

After telling them everything, they decide that I couldn't have acted differently. I get a feeling those guys weren't exactly well liked by the security guys. And they take them into holding, awaiting to see if Joel wants to press charges and what the cruise company will say.

I get on my way to find Zoe. I need her badly right now. The demons are definitely at play in my mind. I need her to tell me they are wrong, to pull me back from the ledge again. I don't regret what I did, but well it was definitely more than I could cope with.

"Zac !" I suddenly hear my name called and I feel my heart drop. Just what I need. That bitch to ruin my day even further.

 

I turn and try not to hiss at her or punch her in the face. "What do you want ? I don't really think you and me have anything more to talk about".

She just smirks at me in a way that gives me chills of the bad kind. "Oh but we do Zac, I got something I need to talk to you about".


	21. The deepest despaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Zac gotten himself into this time ?

*Zoe*  
I wait nervously for the man to open the door. Tom and Ben both staying behind me, having agreed that if I can't talk Zac out of there, they will have to drag him. The men with the guns scare me, but I am willing to do anything to get Zac out of this dark hole. I don't know what pushed him into it, but I know he needs me.

 

As I walk into the living-room I gasp when I see the amount of money on the table. And then I spot Zac, Tom had warned me that he is totally coked out, but it is still painful seeing him like that. The blonde whore in his lap doesn't help. At least he isn't touching her, but she is rubbing a hand on his chest, looking up at him with lust and dollar signs in her eyes.

 

"Would you be so kind to remove yourself from my man ?" I say glaring at the whore, when she only give me a short look, roll her eyes and turn around to kiss his neck, I grab her hair, pulling several of her extensions loose. "I said get of my man you bitch".

 

Luckily for her she scuttle away. Zac looking at me with blinking eyes. "Zoe, darling.. are you here ? Come here sit on my lap and be my lucky charm. Can I get you something ? Anything ? A drink ? .."

 

I put a finger on his lips before he can say anything else. "No Zac. What you can do is coming with me. You need to get back and sleep. Fight it, come on I know you can".

 

"But baby, I am in the middle of a game. I can't just leave now". He says whining slightly, his hand grabbing my hip, trying to pull me to him.

 

I slap his hand away, looking into his eyes. "Zac, you mean the world to me. But this, drugs, reckless behaviour.. I can't deal with it.. so either you come with me now or don't bother to speak to me again".

 

"But..". I turn on my heels, but after only a couple of steps I am grabbed and turned. Zac is on his knees burrowing his face in my stomach. "Don't leave me, you are my sunshine. I'll die without you".

 

"Then come with me, now". I slowly run my hands into his hair, hearing him breathe in like a man that has been starved for oxygen. "Come back to me Zac, let's face those demons together".

 

I can feel him nod against my stomach, so I gently untangle myself from him. Taking his hand and pulling him up, slowly walking backwards towards the door. "Come back to me, and I promise you we will win, you and me together".

 

He follows me like a lost puppy and I keep telling him it will be okay. Tom and Ben walking a couple of metres behind us just in case. None of us pay any attention to the others in the room or to the money. I just want him away from there.

 

When we get to his room, I send Tom and Ben a thankful smile and they both nod at me, returning the smile, before disappearing. I get Zac inside and undressed down to his boxers. I can't leave him, so I pull of my pants, and crawl down beside him, in my T-shirt and panties.

 

His arms encircle me, and pulls me against his hard body. This will be the first time we sleep together. He cuddles closer, kissing my neck. "Thank you sunshine, for pulling me back out of the darkness".

 

"I always will Zac". I whisper back. Hearing a strangled sound come from him. And I turn to see him crying. Shaking slightly. "Zac, baby what is wrong ?"

 

"I.. I don't deserve you, I am the biggest shrew up. How can you forgive me this ? The gambling, the drugs, that.. woman". He is sobbing violently now.

 

I pull him close to me, stroking his back. "Did you kill anyone ". He shakes his head in denial. "Did you sleep with her, the whore ?"

 

"No.. I touched her and she kissed me.. I am so sorry, I didn't even want to". He is sniffling, not daring to look up at me.

 

I kiss the top of his head softly. "Then it is all forgotten. Let's sleep now, you really need it".

"I can't.. the drugs won't let me". He says, looking up at me, his eyes still dilated. "Sing for me please, then I might be able to".

"Whatever you need". I tell him and I begin softly singing 'The sound of silence', a few minutes later he is fast asleep. I softly kiss his forehead, whispering. "I love you, you stupid idiot".


	22. Counting his winnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe discover just how much Zac has won Playing poker

*Zac*  
I wake up with Zoe clutched against my chest. I look at her, feeling my heart swell. I don’t deserve this beautiful, strong woman, but I know she is mine. For some fucked up reason, she has chosen me, giving me the privilege of loving her.

As I am slowly drawing pictures on her back with the tips on my fingers, I hear her breathing change. An shortly after her voice sounds softly. “What happened yesterday babe ? What let the demons out ?”

“I needed you. I neede my sunshine to calm me after the fight. I couldn't come down on my own. But then she showed up.. Mariana.. she.. she is pregnant. I couldn't stop, I needed to stop the demons, but I promised you not to jump and I remembered the drugs drowning them out last time, soo.. I am sorry”. I can’t believe I did that.

She gasps. “She is pregnant ? What is she going to do ? Is she going to keep it ? And are you sure she isn't just lying to get more money ?”

“She.. she had a paper from the doctor saying she is indeed pregnant. I don’t know what she plans to do”. Just thinking of it is tearing at me.

She is snuggling into me. “I am so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me the most. What will you do, if she decides to keep it ?”

“Well first and foremost get a paternaty test, it could just as well be Ben’s or maybe some strangers. If it’s my kid I need to take care of it. I hope you understand ?” I say, feeling lost.

She looks up at me. “Of course I understand Zac. I would never ask you to abandon your kid. I would support you completely”.

“Thank you my sunshine. You are the best, you know that right ?” I tell her, sending her a soft smile.

She giggles softly, reaching up to run her fingers down along my jaw, making me shudder. “Sounds like you want to be my friend”.

“I do want to be your friend. I want to be the friend you fall hopelessly in love with. The one you take into your arms and into your bed and into the private world you keep trapped in your head. I want to be that kind of friend. The one who will memorize the things you say as well as the shape of your lips as you say them. I want to know every curve, every freckle, every shiver of your body. I want to know where to touch you. I want to know how to touch you. I want to know how to convince you to design a smile just for me. Yes. I do want to be your friend. I want to be your best friend in the entire world. I want so many things. I want your mind. Your strength. I want to be worth your time. I want to feel your skin on fire. I want to feel your heart racing next to mine and I want to know it's racing because of me, because you want me. Because you never, never want me to stop. I want every second. Every inch of you. I want all of it, all of you”. I open my heart completely, telling her the truth.

She has a hand clamped over her mouth and tears in her eyes. “Oh Zac that was so beautiful, in that case I would love to be your friend”.

I lean in kissing her softly, feeling her melt into my arms. Making me deepen the kiss, really tasting her, feeling my head swim. This is much more of a hight than any drug.

There is a knock on the door and I reluctantly let her go, rolling out of bed and going to open. Seeing some japanese guy outside. He hands me a briefcase. “Your winning from last night sir”. Before disappearing again. 

I close the door and go to throw the suitcase on the bed. Zoe looks at it. “What is that Zac ?”

“Well apparently those japanese guys is really big on honour and such. That is the money I won last night before you come for me”.

Zoe opens the briefcase and gasp. “Zac how much did you play for ? I mean this is a shitload of money, like a seriously huge amount”.

“It was cash no limit, that much I do remember, but how much was on the table, honestly I have no idea, neither how much I had”. I tell her honestly.

She starts pulling out stack after stack of money, quickly counting them. Honestly I don’t care much for the money. She looks up at me. “Zac there are 972 thousand dollars in here.. there are almost a freaking million dollars here”.

“Oh.. well that is a lot I guess”. I actually don’t really know what to do with all that money. “Shit were do I even put all that money ?”

She bite her lip, looking at the money. “Uhm, well what about your safe ? That would kind of be my first idea”.

“Well, that would kind of be a bit of a problem”. I go to open the safe, showing her that it is stuffed to the brim with money already.

She looks at me wide eyed. “Holy fuck Zac, how much have you won in total ?”

“I have no fucking idea, honestly I didn't care much about the money, it was the thrill I needed”. I tell her. That money is going to some good cause, I don't need them.

She start pulling out the money, putting them on the bed too. “Well them lets count them and see”.

“Okay if that makes you happy. Oh just a moment”. I get up and go to the bathroom, bringing back the rest from the drawer there, making her roll her eyes.

I lay down on the bed, watching her count the money. Deciding than I am done with playing and even more done with drugs. It’s just not worth it.

After what feels like a long time she looks up at me, shaking her head. “How much did you start out with Zac ? I mean how much have you used from your own pocket to play for ?”

“Uhm Five grand”. I say, that was the first night. From then on I have just played for my winnings.

She rubs her face. “Well that leaves you with a winning of 3 million 234 thousand dollars and that is after that bitch got her money.. well you could do this for a living if you wanted”.

“Not if I want to keep my sanity, I am done with this”. I tell her. To be honest it don’t really hold any appeal to me any longer.

She smile at me and I know she is happy about my decision. “I think that is a very wise decision. So what to do with all this money ?”

“We could.. roll in it.. bathe in it”. I say, filling my hands throwing the money up in the air to fall on her like snow. “Or we could give them to someone in need”.


	23. Getting of board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platypus, embarresing memories and Zac has Great timing

*Joslin*  
"We can just stay here on the ship Joel. I can see the platypus some other time". I tell him. He honestly look really bad today. His lip is split two places, most of his face is different shades of red and blue and his left eye swollen almost closed. I will never forgive my brother.

He just smile. I know he has some sprained ribs and most of his body is different shades of purple. "No I promised my little bit to go see them and we will. Even if the doctor says I need to be in this stupid thing". I points to the wheelchair.

"At least you have me to push you". Ben say smiling as he steps into the room. He said he had no other plans, so he might as well spend his day with us, and help Joel get around. "How are you feeling ?"

Joel sigh. "Well a bit like a punching bag, but otherwise fine. And thanks for helping out Ben". He says smiling.

"Well actually I have never seen a platypus either, so why not ?" Ben say with a shrug. "Are we ready to get going ?"

I look towards the door. "Almost Ben, me just need the last person to arrive. I promised my friend Camille she could join us".

"Camille ? Not as in cruise director Camille.. please say it is some other Camille". Ben looks at me begging.

I look at him confused. Camille is such a sweetheart, what could he have against her ? "Well yeah cruise director Camille.. do you know her ?"

"It's just that.. I might have.. kind of made a total fool of myself in front of her". He say looking totally mortified by the thought.

I cover my mouth giggling. "Oh Ben, don't tell me you are the remote control guy.. shit what the hell was that about ?"

"She told ? Oh God can I just go die now ?" He groan, covering his face with his hands. "I panicked and the first thing coming to my mind was the remote".

I can't help smiling. "Ohh you like her, that was what it was about wasn't it ? It was an excuse to see her. Uhh how adorable is that ?"

"No it wasn't, it was awkward and embarrassing, and clearly she thought the same". He looks like he is actually looking for an excuse to leave.

I shake my head, grinning. "Actually no Ben. She thought you were really cute. She was just kind of scared she would embarrass herself. She was a bit disappointed that you just ignored her after".

"She..". Ben don't have a chance to finish his sentence, as the door opens and Camille steps inside, looking a bit flustered.

"I am so sorry Joslin.. I had a meeting with my father and the other senior staff. Your brother and his two goons will be fired and has to leave the ship in two days in Adelaide.. oh hi Ben". She say just then noticing him.

He is shuffling his feet, and rubbing his neck. "Oh hi again Camille. I hope you don't mind me joining you. I promised Joel my help".

I bite my lip, smiling to myself. Oh the usually confident and no bullshit Ben, being all nervous and flustered is just the cutest. And he and Camille will make the cutest couple actually.

"Well let's get going, we got some platypus waiting for us". Joel say, and Ben quickly grab the possibility to remove the focus from him and get out into the fresh air..

*Holly*  
I am laying on the bed, watching Tom propped up against the headboard of the bed. He has his glasses on, reading in a script. His hair an uncombed mess of sandy-ginger curls. His lips is caught between his teeth and his forehead slightly scrunched up.

 

"Are you sure you don't want to go from board with the other ? It is totally okay Tom. You don't have to stay with me". I tell him.

He looks up from the script and smile. "I don't mind. I like being here with you Pips. So please don't feel like you are cheating me out of anything".

I bite my lip, he calls me pipsqueak or pips and to be honest I kind of love it. No one have ever given me a pet name before. His focus is back on the script. And I watch his profile. He is almost ethereal to me, so handsome he makes any other man fade. I had thought that from the moment his eyes caught mine across the dining room.

Knowing who he is, knowing what my place in the world was, I had no illusions of ever getting close to him. And I had never imagined this, being here with him. He is my hero, even though he don't look the part so much in bright red boxer and his glasses and nothing else.

We have been kissing quite a lot since that first amazing kiss. But he hasn't tried to take it further and I know he is protecting me, not wanting to push me. But to be honest I would really like him to, I just don't know how to tell him.

I let my fingers slowly slide from his wrist and up to his elbow, watching how the hair stand up and goosebumps break out on his skin. Then my fingers continue up to his shoulder and along his collarbone. He turn his head looking at me, the glasses having slided a bit down. "What are you doing pips ?"

"I am tracing your beauty marks". I tell him, thinking that if I was more bold, more secure in my sexuality I would do it with my tongue.

His lips part slightly, his eyes dilating and his breath hitching as my fingers trace down his chest, just skimming his right nipple. "Oh you are now, are you ?"

"Yeah, I like them, they are like little stars on your skin". I say straddling his legs, making him put the script aside, his big hands grabbing my hips. There is a new look in his eyes, the closest I can describe it is hunger.

His hands are sliding up my sides, sending chills through me, the good kind. I am wearing panties and one of his T-shirts. His hands run up, and around my neck, pulling me slowly in for a core shaking kiss. Getting kissed by Tom is unlike anything I have ever experienced.

I moan against his lips, as his tongue slips in to play with mine. I have one hand on his chest and one in his hair. One of his hands slowly slide up under the T-shirt, cupping my breast, starting to massage it gently.

My fingers pull softly at his hair, as his mouth moves down my neck, his other hand has moved down to caress my lower back. His voice slightly strained. "Are you sure darling ?"

I don't have time to answer before someone is banging on the door. Tom looks at me, whispering. "Let's ignore him and he might go away".

"Tom ! I know you are in there, open for fucks sake, it's really important". Zac's voice sounds outside. He sound like he is very serious.


	24. He knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dmitri knows were Holly is

*Zac*   
Tom finally throws open the door, only wearing bright red boxer and an impressive erection. “Oh sorry to interrupt, but Dmitri is on his way. Someone has told him that he might find her here. You need to get her to safety Tom”.

“Shit.. Thanks for coming Zac. Were to hide her ?” He looks about to panic and I see Holly stand behind him, her hands clamped over her mouth, like she tries to hold in a scream.

We need to act fast here. “Okay, this is what we do. I can get her up to Zoe’s suite taking the outside stairs. You get rid of anything that could give away that she has been here. You ought to be a good enough actor to convince him that he is wrong”.

“Right, good plan Zac”. He say, turning to give Holly a quick kiss. “Go with Zac and do as he says, you can trust him. I’ll handle it here”.

She nods and quickly pull on a pair of leggins and a baseball cap. “Be careful Tom, Dmitri is a dangerous man”.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be okay”. He say, and I quickly usher her out the dor, sending Tom a last glance. Hoping this is enough, that this is the right thing to do.

I am happy that I happened to hear Dmitrie and his henchman talk about this, so I had a change to warn them and get Holly to safety.

She is slightly shaking as I quickly get her outside and to the latter leading up to the royal suite in this end, which is the one Zoe has. But as we reach the steps she is shaking so badly with fear that she stops moving.

“It’s going to be alright Holly”. I tell her, but as she keeps just standing there, I sweep her into my arms, carrying here up the stairs. Feeling an urge to protect her.

Reaching the suite I use my foot to knock and Zoe opens. “Bring her in here Zac, she needs a blanket and some tea”.

I carry her to the couch, sitting her down and Zoe wrap her in a blanket, promising her that she is safe here, while Cloe brings her a cup of tea.

*Tom*  
I quickly get rid of anything that could give away that Holly has been staying here. It is not a big job, as she is very tidy. So a couple of things thrown in a bag and hidden in the back of the closet is enough. And that is lucky, because two minutes later there is a knock on my door.

“Can I help you with something gentlemen ?” I ask, pretending to have no idea who they are. Smiling at Dmitri and his cronie standing outside my door. That smile takes every ounce of talent in my body.

They just push past me into the room, ignoring me. And the goon starts searching for her. “Hey, what are you doing ?”

“You have something that belongs to me, give me Holly back and no harm will come to you”. Dmitri says closing the door.

I put up my best confused face. “Sorry guys, but I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, or rather who. As you can see I am alone here. Would you kindly leave or should I call security ?”

“Your lying won't help you here”. He says and make a motion with his hand. Suddenly a plastic bag is pulled over my head and held thight around my neck. Shit I hadn't expected that and honestly I panic.

I actually know what to do. You are supposed to rip a hole in the bag over your mouth. But for some reason either to do with me or the bag, I can’t, it is like it’s just stretching. Just when I think I am about to loose consciousness, Dmitri waves his hand and the bag is pulled of, making me slump to the floor gasping desperately for air.

“So I ask again, were is Holly ? And don’t try and tell me you don’t know. I can smell she has been here. Don’t you think I know the scent of the woman who shared my bed for 5 years ?” He says. I had never asked Holly how long she had been with him and it shocks me, 5 years, from she was only 18 years old. Damn I want to hit ham so badly.

I keep my mouth shut, beginning to feel that there is no reason for me to play dump, he knows. He steps closer. "... just to be sure we're all on the same page..."

"Same page ? We're not even in the same library !" I spit out, glaring up at him.

He steps on my right hand, putting his full weight on it and I am pretty sure something snaps inside, making me scream out in pain. He tilts his head slightly. “You seem somewhat familiar. Have threatened you before ?”

“Boss, that is Tom Hiddleston, you know the actor, the one from ‘The night manager’, the spy ruining everything”. His helper says.

Dmitri leans down. “Well that won’t really help you here. Tell us were she is and it will spare you a lot of pain. We might even let you live”.

“Well the answer to that has to be.. Fuck you”. I spit at him. “You might as well kill me now, because I am not going to tell you no matter what”

“That can be arranged”. He says, nodding to the henchman, and I feel a hard blow to my head, then everything goes black.

*Holly*  
“It has taken him to long. Please I need to go down there. If he gets me he will let Tom be”. I try to get up from the couch.

Zac shakes his head and gently but determinated pushes me back down. “No, if he knows and you go down there he either just hurt you both or take you back and still hurts Tom. I can’t let you go”.

“But I can’t let him hurt Tom”. I know what kind of man Dmitri is, I have seen him hurt people. I have seen him kill people. I have seen him do unspeakable things. “We can’t just sit here and let him kill him”.

“I don’t intend to do that. But I can’t let you go. You are what he wants. I will go check on Tom”. Zac says, taking a deep breath.

Zoe hurries over to him, putting a hand on his chest. “Please don’t get yourself in trouble okay ? And no matter what, come back right after. I’ll help you if needed”.

“I know sunshine. I’ll be as careful as possible and I will come right back”. He kisses her softly, before leaving the room. I really hope he can help Tom.


	25. Torture and pokerface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is feeling shocked and Zac shows his poker face

*Tom*  
I groan with pain as I come around, both my hand and my head is throbbing badly. Finding myself in the middle of the room, my hands tied together and attached to the hook in the ceiling that used to have a lamp dangling from it.

Should I scream for help ? Maybe, but as we is currently in harbour, well the ship is all but empty. The chance someone would hear me is minimal and they might get even more nasty if I try. I hear Dmitri's voice. "Well good morning loverboy".

"Honestly that just sound so creepy coming from you, you know that right ?" Yeah I know, should be shutting up and not keep annoying the bad guy, but at this point I don't really think it matters.

He gets up, slowly shaking his head, like I am some badly behaved teenager. "Such a comedian. You really don't know when to shut up do you ?" His fist connecting with my diaphragm almost makes me throw up.

"Actually I do. And I am not going to tell you were she is no matter what you do to me, so can we just get this over with ?" I manage to press out when I get air back into my lungs.

He nods to someone, his goon I assume, and suddenly I am grabbed and my T-shirt is torn open in the front, exposing my chest. "Hey hey that is a bit handsy for a first date".

"Better start talking or that could easily be arranged you know. I might like my men big and muscular, but Ivan here likes the pretty ones like you". Dmitri says with a nasty smile.

I stare at him, feeling bile rise into my throat, swallowing hard. "Yeah.. I just threw up in my mouth a little bit there. Thanks, but no thanks. Ivan is not really my type".

"Well actually Ivan don't care about your opinion. But we got some other fun things in store for you first. Show him Ivan". Dmitri muses.

Ivan step in front of me. Honestly I don't like the smile playing on his lips. He picks up the table lamp, pulling of the power cord, and then pulling the two wires apart. As he hold them up, he touches the two ends slightly against each other and the sends the sparks flying. Yup this ain't good.

"So one last chance to tell me were she is". Dmitri ask, but I just shake my head. He can't intimidate or torture me to give her up. A man like him can't be allowed to win.

As the wires touch my nipples and the electricity goes through me, making my body twitch and shake uncontrollable I do scream though.. I don't have a choice not to, as it feels like I am being torn apart.

"So are you ready to talk now or do you want more ?" Dmitri asks, as I stop shaking. My mouth tastes like metal and my body aches, but I shake my head.

Dmitri nod to Ivan, who lifts the wires, ready to shock me again. Just then the door is thrown open and Zac steps in. "Uhh, looks like I am late for the party".

"You should have stayed away. This isn't a party you want to attend". Dmitri says to Zac, who just shrugs and edges closer. I want to tell him to get out while he can, but my voice won't really work.

Zac glances at me, halfway whispering. "Are you okay Tom ?"

"Kind of. What's our exit strategy ?" I ask him hopeful that there is a solution to this.

He looks at me. "Our what?"

"Oh my god, we're both going to die then. Well this is just peachy". I say with a sigh. So typical Zac, just barging in with no plan.

Dmitri slams the door, looking kind of bored. "Well if you two ladies are done with the chit chat, maybe we could get on with this".

"What about you get the fuck out of here and we forget this happened ? Oh and you stay away from both Tom and Holly. Doesn't that just sound like a great idea ?" Zac says, sounding way to calm and collected.

Honestly I have never seen Zac like this before and he kinda scares me. I am definitely happy he is on my side. Dmitri laughs. "Ivan, take care of this idiot".

Part of me wants to scream out, I mean yeah Zac is big especially being in the shape he is now, but Ivan is even bigger. On the other hand Zac is all muscles, Ivan looks to be equal parts muscles and fat. But I don't want Zac to be hurt because of me.

"If you really insist on doing it the hard way". Zac say rolling his eyes. He sends me a smale smile and then he actually winks at me. Apparently he feels he has it all under control.

Ivan makes a grab for him, but Zac easily duck under him. His fist connecting with the bigger man's side, just under his ribs, making him hiss and almost tumble. Then he turns, and his other fist hits Ivan in his lower back.

"Ivan for god's sake, don't let him play with you like that, take him out". Dmitri yells annoyed as Ivan turns, sounding mostly like an angry bull, trying to hit Zac.

Then Zac is on him, getting a couple of mean looking punches in on Ivan’s face and upper body, making him roar in anger. He manages to get one punch through, hitting Zac on the jaw, making him stumble a step back and I gasp, that has to hurt.

Zac pick up a pillow and throws it at Ivan, who catches it and looks confused, which Zac use to slam his fist into Ivan's nose. The sound it makes shattering is sickening to be honest and Ivan howls like a wounded animal.

Ivan is crunched over and Zac kicks him in the chest. I only just have time to register Dmitri getting up, then he has a semi-automatic gun pointing at Zac. "STOP ! Do I really have to do everything myself ?"

"Watch out Zac, he has a gun". I yell out. Seeing Zac whip around, facing Dmitri. Who are pointing the gun at his chest with an evil grin.

Zac is breathing hard, his mouth pulled into a sneer as he hisses. "Come on then Dmitri, be a fucking pussy and pull the trigger. Clearly you can't handle yourself in a fair fight".

Okay part of me is impressed by how calm Zac is, part of me want to scream at him that he is an idiot and ask if he wants to die.

"You think me stupid kid ? I wouldn't stand a chance in a so called fair fight against you. Actually it wouldn't be fair at all. You are like what.. half my age ? And double my size and I have just seen how well you handle yourself in a fight. I am impressed I got to say. Almost a shame killing you". Dmitri say.

Zac takes a step forward. Shit he seems to actually want to go for Dmitri. "Well then don't kill me.. yeah I kind of like that idea".

As Zac takes another step, he is kicked hard on the back of his of his legs by Ivan, making him stumble and fall to his knees. Dmitri pressing the gun to his forehead. "Any last words ?"

"Oh believe me I got a lot to say, none of it very nice". Zac say, glaring up at Dmitri. "But what about a deal instead, something that could.. restore your honour".

Dmitri scoffs. "Who say I give a damn about that ?"

"You give so many fucking damn about it that it's visible from space. So what do you say ?" Zac starring Dmitri directly into his eyes.

Dmitri looks like he is thinking about it. Ivan sound very slurry talking with a hand over his squashed nose. "Dnon't nisten to him bnoss, knill him".

"Shut up Ivan". Dmitri says, then he looks back at Zac. "Explain yourself and do it fast, before I lose my patience".

Zac explains. "Well, I happen to know that you like a good game of poker and that you are rather good at it. So what about a game of texas hold'em no limits. You and me. If you win you get Holly back and is free to do with her and Tom as you please.. if I win you let us go and forget Holly".

"And why would I agree to that, when I can just kill you both right here and go find Holly ?" Dmitri say, pressing the gun against Zac's forehead.

Zac just smiles. "Well first of all, getting rid of two bodies is a bit hard on a ship. Secondly you have no idea where to find Holly and no, she isn't in my room. And even if you find her, she is well protected and you would end of with more bodies you needed to get rid of".

"Still not convinced about this being a good deal for me.. you have to sweeten the deal up". Dmitri say. My heart is pounding so loudly that I am sure everyone can hear it.

Zac bites his lip, looking thoughtful. "Well money, lots of money. A million dollars buy in, would that sweeten it ?"

"Do you have that kind of cash prettyboy ?" Dmitri says, looking like he is actually about to give in to the idea.

Zac gets to his feet, smiling confidently. "Of course I do. In my room right next door. So do we have a deal Dmitri ?"

"Deal, let's play".


	26. Playing for it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of High stakes poker

*Tom*  
“Shit”. I let out a pent up breath, as Zac looses another hand. The money in front of him disappearing much faster than I like. They have been playing for half an hour now. And Zac is down to about 300 thousand.

Dmitri is looking confident. Ivan is smirking and Zac is starting to look a bit stressed, but I think I am the only one seeing it. I have been taking down and put on a chair, for which I am grateful. But my arms are still tied up.

I would literally bite my nails if I could, my left leg is bouncing nervously. I don’t know what happened to Zac, maybe it’s the pressure of playing for something else than money that has gotten to him.

They get new cards, and I see Dmitri smirk. Zac is starring at his cards, like he is thinking hard, wondering if he should play them or not. And I call out. “Zac trust your instincts, trust yourself. Don’t think to much, feel it”.

“Okay Tom.. I’m in”. Zac takes a deep breath and Ivan turns the flop. It’s a 5, a king and an ace all spades. I am holding my breath, trying to read Zac’s expression. Dmitri’s eyes is bulging and I am sure he got something.

Dmitrie start, he looks like he is thinking for a long time. But I can see the smirk in the corner of his mouth. Can’t Zac see that, he is trying to lure him into a trap. “I am raising 100 thousand”.

“Don’t Zac, fold”. I got this feeling. And I try to make Zac listen.

Zac just sends me a smile. “I got it Tom, don’t worry”. Then he turns his eyes back on Dmitri. “I’m all in”. Pushing his last money into the middle of the table.

Dmitri smiles a smile that tells me that he is a happy man. Pushing in some more money. “Well I am with you on that”.

“Reveal your cards”. Ivan say. Dmitri turns his cards first, king of hearts and ace of clubs.. which gives him 2 pair, kings and aces, not bad. Not bad at all. Zac turns his cards, it’s the ten and knight of spades, and my heart leaps into my throat, he got a flush. As it stands now he wins.

I can hear Zac, draw in a breath and we all stare as Ivan flips the turn card and I almost scream in frustration. The ace of diamonds. Dmitri lets out a. “Yes”. And Ivan makes a fist pump that would have made me laugh if this didn't look so bleak.  
Zac still has his flush, but Dmitrie now has a full house, two kings and three aces, the fourt highest hand possible.

Dmitri smirk and does something I did not expect. He pushes all his money to the middle. “Well I am going all in”. He don’t have to, Zac don’t have anymore to bet, so it is kind of weird.

“Well I am kind of all in here, so lets just get that River card”. Zac says. He has one change, one, if the last card is a queen of spades he will have a royal straight flush, the highest hand possible. Anything else and he loses.

Dmitri smiles, putting his hand on the gun that has been placed in front of him the whole time. “Well russian rules, if you can’t pay up I win the game”.

“Fuck”. Zac smacks his hand down on the table. “Fucking cheating scum.. I can go get the money in my cabin, I am good for them”.

*Zac*  
I want to hit Dmitri, or actually right now I would probably happily kill him for changing the rules on me. But what can I do ? I know he is up to something when he shakes his head. “No, it’s not allowed to leave the room I am afraid, you got to play for what you got here”.

“What ? Tom don’t have that kind of money laying around. What is it you want ? Just say it instead of this playing around”. I say, feeling more annoyed.

Dmitri smiles in a way I really don’t like, casting a glance at Ivan, then looking back at me. “You, I want you to put yourself as collateral”.

“Me ? What the fuck do you mean ? If I loose you get to kill me too or what ?” I had kind of expected he would do that no matter what.

Tom has gone pale, shaking his head and Dmitri shakes his head to. “You see Holly is lost to me no matter what, I don’t want her no more, I just want to send her to her father in little pieces. And you kind of broke Ivan, so If you loose you belong to me. You can cover for them both”.

“Let me get this straight, if I loose you want me to take Ivan’s place and Holly’s ?” I am proud of myself for not throwing up when he nods. “So my choice is folding and letting you kill Tom and Holly or risk myself on top of it, with my only chance of winning being the queen of fucking spades ?”

“Don’t do it Zac, fold.. Don’t say yes to that”. Tom is begging me. I look at him, if I fold he is dead within seconds, I have no doubt at all. And I probably only live till he gets his hands on Holly or give up finding her.

I send Tom a small smile. The mere idea makes me want to throw up. But nonetheless I knod. “Okay, you get it as you want. But I want you to swear on your mothers grave that if I get that queen and wins, we will never have any trouble from you again, any of us, never ever”.

“I swear on my mothers grave, none of you will be harmed”. Dmitri says, not looking happy. But I know an oath like that means a lot to a man like him. And also Holly told me his dead mother was his weakness.

I hold my breath, feeling the blood roaring like a waterfall in my ears, feeling dizzy and faint as Dmitri starts pacing the floor and Tom almost lifts himself out of the chair, to see which card Ivan is turning over. First it’s like I can’t recognise the card. Then I hear Tom’s voice through everything. “Fuck.. fucking.. fuck you lucky son of a .. it’s the goddamn queen of spades”.

“Holy shit”. I can’t believe it, I actually won. But I don’t trust Dmitri and in a flash I grab his gun, pointing at him. “Gentlemen you have definately outstayed your welcome. Please fuck off, right now and never let us see you around here again”.

He holds up his hands, waving for Ivan to leave. Then he smiles at me. “You really do impress me, you could have a great career in my business. It pays well”.

“Uhh hell no”. I say shaking my head. “Now please leave or I swear to God I will shoot you, you were breaking into my room and acted violent, totally ligit self-defence”.

He backs out the door, closing it and I put the safety on the gun, slipping it into the back of my jeans. Then I untie Tom, looking at him. “Are you okay ? Anything that needs the doctor ?”

“My hand.. I am pretty sure it is broken. The rest is just bruises”. He gets up. Looking at me. “Fuck Zac, you got balls man, playing that hand at those odds with so much at stake.. wow”.

I shake my head. “I didn't really have a choice. But what about we go up to Zoe’s room and get the doctor to come up there ?”

“Sounds good to me. What about the money ?” Tom looks at the cash strewn all over the table.

I shrug. “I don’t want it”.

“Zac it is two million dollars, what do you mean you don’t want it ?” He looks at me like I am totally crazy.

I walk towards the door. “What I said.. I don’t want it. Give it to Holly, then she has something to start her new life with”.

 

*Zoe*  
I am pacing the floor. Fuck Zac shouldn’t be away this long. I am scared out of my mind. What if something happened to him ? Holly is rolled up on the couch crying softly, my sister trying to comfort her, telling her that Tom is going to be okay.

The door opens, and the two men in question walks in. Zac has a bruise on his jaw and the way his hair curls tells me he has been sweating a lot. Tom looks much worse, dried blood and grime on his face and a lot of bruising.

“Oh God Zac”. I throw myself into his arms, kissing him all over his face, then I slap his chest. “I fucking thought you were dead”.

“Sorry sunshine, I had to get Tom out of a tight spot. I am fine”. He tells me, pulling me into him, whispering in my ear. “Please sunshine, I need you to get me down”.

I start rubbing his back, telling him he has it under control. That I am proud of him and he starts to relax. Then my hand hits something, and I grab it. “A gun Zac ? Really, you are carrying a freaking gun ?”

“I confiscated it. And it is going into the ocean as soon as we are back on open sea”. He tells me and takes the gun back from me. Placing it on a table.

Tom is on the couch Holly in his lap, her hands softly cleaning his bruises, telling him how brave he is. And I can’t help smiling, they are so cute. Tom softly saying. “You are free now, no one owns you anymore. Or actually Zac won you in a game of poker but I am sure he wont make any claims. Actually he has a present for you”. He points to the big sports bag they had brought with them.

Cloe goes goes to open the bag. “Fuck, that is a shit load of money”.

“Well 2 mill. I won them in the game too. I don’t want them so I thought Holly could use them to get back on her feet”. Zac says.

I kiss him softly. “Look at you, worrying about other, don’t tell me that big soft heart of yours don’t feel. You are a gem”.

“Thank you Zac, you.. thank you”. Holly comes over, hugging him tightly, clearly not knowing how to express her gratitude.

Zac hugs her and kisses the top of her head. “Don’t think about it sweetie, you deserve it after what you have been through”.

“I just wish I dared hope that he won’t come after me”. She say looking nervous and I get why she is scared. I wouldn’t trust Dmitri from what I have heard.

Zac bide his lip. “Don’t worry, I am almost sure that Dmitri won’t be on this ship when we sail tonight. Actually he might be getting arrested any moment now”.

“Zac ! What have you done ?” I am looking at him. Getting a feeling that he has been up to something.

He takes a deep breath. “I may or may not have called the security about the half a mill. worth of drugs they can find in Dmitri’s closet”.

“But Dmitri don’t have drugs and he is always so careful”. Holly says confused, while everyone else is staring at me.

Tom gets up from the couch. “Are you saying that you bought half a mill worth of drugs and planted it in Dmitri’s room before you came for me ?”

“Well, I may or may not have done exactly that”. Zac says with a shrug. And honestly I don’t know how to react to that.

Something dawns on me. “Hey, how did you even get into his room ? And were did you find all those drugs on such a short notice on a ship ?”  
“Less question, more kissing”. He just say, pulling me into him, kissing me and I can’t help melting into his arms. I know no matter what, he did it for a good reason.


	27. Getting compared to a Furry animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Camille Finally speak

*Ben*  
Where the fuck is everyone ? I have just returned with the two bottles of water Joel asked me to go get and now everyone is gone. I mean why would they just leave me stranded here ? I look around and strain my ears listening, but I can't see or hear them.

"Oh hi Ben, there you are". Camille shows up from around the corner. "Seems like Joel and Joslyn went ahead without us".

"Which way did they go ? Do you have any idea ?" I look at her. Being alone with her kind of makes me nervous. Until now we haven't spoken much to each other.

She looks at me very serious. "Well based on the direction of the wind, the broken sticks in the corner, and the slight disturbance in the dirt. I'd guess they went left".

"You can really figure it out from all that ? That was an impressive deduction worthy of Sherlock". I say, probably looking very much impressed.

She starts laughing, it is the sweetest laughter I have ever heard, and it makes her nose scrunch up in the cutest way. "No, you idiot. They sent me a text. See". She holds up her phone.

"You live to humiliate me don't you ? I mean you are definitely good at it". I say face palming myself feeling mortified that I once again embarrassed myself in front of her.

She bites her lips, sending me an adorable half smile. "Well, sorry to say it Ben, but you are very good at setting yourself up to be humiliated".

"I guess you are right". I say feeling disheartened. Spending time with her today, seeing her talk with Joslyn and Joel has only made me more convinced that she is something special and that I need to get to know her better.

She reaches out and take my hand in hers, sending unexpected sparks through me. "I never said it was a bad thing Ben. To be honest I kind of find it rather adorable".

"More like awkward and embarrassing. Honestly .. I hid that lighting bulb myself. I kind of wanted to see you again and well made up that stupid plan to do so". I tell her.

She chuckle. “I knew that Ben, it was pretty obvious. I had expected you to.. well do something else, ask me out, call me again, but you just disappeared. Why ?"

"I was so embarrassed. Honestly I thought you might think me an idiot, so I kind of wanted to lay low, hoping you forgot". I say rubbing my neck.

Shaking her head slightly, she says softly. "How could I forget anything about you ?"

"Uhhm I don't know". I say, aware that I sound rather sheepishly. I mean I don't really know what to say. "But I am happy to hear you say that".

She looks at me for about a minute, then she cocks her head, her voice a bit teasing. "Uh Ben, this is when you ask me on a date".

"I'm sorry, I recently went through a bad break up. I had told myself that I was not going to find someone new for a long time. But somehow you turn me into an awkward teenager". I tell her. I might as well be honest with her.

She rub her hand softly up and down my arm. "It's okay Ben".

"I have to get something of my chest". I say very seriously. It might scare her, but I can't do this awkward dance around it any longer. I need to tell her how I feel.

She looks at me with her fingers crossed. "Is it your shirt, I hope it's your shirt please".

"Excuse me ? What did you just say ?" Did she really say that ? I can't help the smile tugging at my lips. So maybe I haven't ruined it all.

She blushes deeply and rubs a hand over her face. "Whoops, I didn't mean to say that out loud. I do that sometimes.. say my thoughts out loud".

"Well now we kind of both acted embarrassing, so what do you say, dinner tonight when we return to the ship ?" I ask her, feeling much more at ease.

She lights up in a smile. "We are both.. Screw ups.. and yeah I would love to. But what was it you wanted to tell me ?"

"I.. well I just wanted to tell you that I really like you. I know it is really early, but well I do, I feel there could be something special here". I tell her, scratching my arm.

She steps closer, reaching up to place her hand at my cheek. "Well it might be, but actually I feel the same and I would like to find out if we are right".

*Joslyn*  
"So do you think it worked ? That those two finally started talking to each other". I ask Joel, we are waiting a bit down the trail by one of the ponds.

He nods, taking my hands and lacing our fingers. "Yeah, if it hadn't worked they would have shown up by now. They are probably getting it on in the bushes".

"Hey hey Joel, we are not all as fast as you". Ben says laughing, as he and Camille shows up around the bend, holding hands.

I smile at them. "Well I am happy as long as you to started talking and stops being so awkward, and by the hand holding, I am guessing you did".

"Definitely yeah to the talking". Camille says, looking up at Ben. Those two are going to be so good together. "But I don't think we will ever stop being awkward".

"Oh guys look, look there". Joel calls out in a hushed voice and we all turn and look they way he is pointing, seeing a platypus emerge from the water.

Seconds later something follows it and I am squeezing Joel's hand. "Oh look it has a baby, no wait two babies. They are so cute".

"They kind of look like God was drunk the day he decided to create them". Joel says with a grin, making me glare at him.

I look at the animals. Okay they are a bit weird looking. "I think they kind of look like they were thought up by a group of 3 year old kids".

"Actually they remind me of you". Camille says, winking at Ben. "A bit odd but so very cute and cuddly too".

Ben arches one eyebrow. "Seriously did you just compare me to a platypus ? As in a furry critter with a duck bill".

"Yeah I guess I did". She says smirking at him, making me and Joel trying to hide our giggles. She smiles sweetly. "I mean look how cute it is".

Joel chuckles. "Uhm Camille, cute is good for animals, men don't really like their girlfriends seeing them as cute".

"Hey I happen to think you are cute too". I tell Joel, making him groan and pull me down on his lap in the wheelchair.

I snuggle into him, looking at the platypus mom shuffle around her babies following her. "Oh look Joel, aren't they just adorable ?"

"They are, just like you". He say, smiling softly at me, and pulling me in for a soft kiss. I am melting into his arms, ignoring Ben clearing his throat.

When we break the kiss I look at Joel, feeling so sad inside. "Joel there is something I have to tell you. When we get back to the ship I have to pack my things and leave. I have been fired".

"What ? Why ? No I don't want you to leave". He looks almost panicked and holds onto me like it can stop it from happening.  
I take a deep breath. "Well with my brother and the rest of the band gone there is no   
act left, so they fired me".

"You are not leaving. I will make sure of that. You can move your things to my room". Joel say, sounding very determined and I hope he is right.


	28. Another first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Camille Finally has their first date

*Camille*  
I take a long hot shower, it is calming on my nerves as well. I don't know why I am suddenly nervous, it is just a dinner with a guy. He still might turn out to be really big headed and full of himself. I mean, he is a big star with hordes of adoring fans, that ought to screw a bit with your head. I still can't comprehend that he want to have dinner with me.

I put on my dressing gown and go into the living-room, I am sharing a big 2 bedroom suite with my father, the captain and he is just putting some flowers he in a vase. "Hallo honey, did you have a nice day ashore ?"

"Yep I even got to see some platypus babies. By the way I won't be in for dinner". I grab an apple from the bowl on the table and take a big bite.

My father turn around looking expectedly at me. "That fine sweetie, are you going out for dinner with some of your girlfriends ?"

"No dad, I have a date, with a man. And yes he seems to be a good guy and he has a steady job, so please don't start". I say, looking at him.

He sighs. "I know you are to old for me to tell you what you can and can't do. Just remember it takes hard work if you want to become a captain yourself. And well the job makes relationship hard".

"I know dad. I know". I tell him, before going back to my own room. At least Ben understands about having a job where you travel a lot.

I look through my clothes, what to wear ? I don't want to be overdressed, but I don't want to look like I don't care about my looks either.

Ending up with a short flowing hunter green dress and dark beige suede sandals. I put on a light make-up, and leave my dark hair hanging down around my shoulders in soft waves. I look in the mirror, yes that will work.

The I pull on my suede jacket in the same colour as my shoes and a matching clutch, before giving my dad a peck on the cheek. "It won't be to late. See you daddy".

I walk down to the square in the shopping area, were we had agreed to meet, finding Ben waiting there, wearing jeans and a dark grey button down, straining a bit at the buttons.

"Hi Ben, I hope you haven't waited for to long". I say. He smiles and pulls me into a hug.

He holds me out from him, looking me over with a smile. "No just arrived two minutes ago. You look absolutely wonderful darling".

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself". I tell him with a smile and he takes my hand, leading me to the area were most restaurants are placed.

"Here we are, I hope italian is alright with you". He says, stopping outside the best restaurant on the ship. Most people haven't come back aboard yet, so it is nice and quiet.

I send him a sweet smile. "Definitely, I love Italian, I have wanted to go here for a long time, but never got around to it, can you believe that".

He looks both happy and relieved, offering me his arm. "Come on my pretty Lady, lets go get some delicious food".

"Why thank you sir". I smile and put my arm through his, walking up to the gilded door looking very much a couple.

Ben gallantly hold the door open for me, then he offers me his arm again and we walk up to the disk. The greeter looks up and recognise Ben. "Good evening Mr Cumberbatch, Miss and welcome to Luigi's, let me show you to your table right away".

"Thank you very much". Ben said, taking my jacket and hanging it in the wardrobe. We follow the greeter to a cosy booth in a secluded part of the restaurant. Ben pulls out the chair for me and I sit down, smiling shyly, I am not used to that kind of gallantry from men.

Our waiter comes with the menu, there are so much delicious food to choose from, I end up deciding on pasta and chicken. Ben orders the same, along with a bottle of their best wine.

We small talk, while waiting for our food. The conversation feel like it has been months we have known each other.

"So where are you living when you are not out sailing around the world ?" He asks me, just as the waiter comes back, placing our food in front of us.

I thank the waiter, then look back at Ben. "I live with my father in LA, but it isn't often we are both ashore at the same time for long. He is the captain. What about you ?"

"I have a small town house in London. But honestly I haven't been home much the last two years. Neither has the others, so that is why we decided to go on this trip". He says, taking a bite of his food.

"I thought you would have a mansion in Beverly hills by now". I say. I mean he is a pretty big star. I kind of thought they all lived in Hollywood.

He chuckles lightly. "Nope, that's just not me. I love coming back to London when I have some time off. That is where my heart is".

We sit a bit in silence, enjoying the amazing food. Then Ben put down his fork and takes my hand. "I have to apologise once again for how I acted that first day. I can't believe I did that".

"It's okay Ben. Even though I didn't get why you wanted me to come back to your room that badly. I mean I totally embarrassed myself with that Sherlock thing". I say.

He lets go of my hand so he can finish his food, after a couple of bites he looks up at me, smiling kind of shyly. "Actually I might have been a bit infatuated with you already back then".

I actually choke on my wine, which makes me cough and splutter, Ben swiftly get up and gently pads me on my back.  
"Are you okay Camille ?" He looks worried and I nod, getting the last wine coughed up.

I take my napkin wiping my mouth. "I'm so sorry Ben, I kind of choked on the wine".

"I don't hope it was on my account". He sit back down on his chair.

"You just caught me of guard, I mean, I don't get it, I was just some awkward cruise director you just met". I kind of stumble over the words, unsure how to explain, I can't believe he had liked me like that right away.

He shakes his head smiling. "I thought you were so beautiful and the way you were smiling and being so nice seeming like you really loved your job and not even judge me, the personality is so much more important than the looks actually".

I can't help but laugh, it is a mix of being nervous and the surprise of his honesty. He puts on a mock hurt face. "Are you laughing at me ?"

"No, no sorry. I know it is not nice laughing, but it is just so absurd. I mean I had such a crush on you before I even met you, but I was sure you would never look my way. I mean after my comment I was sure I was categorized in the fan pile". I smile apologetic.

"To bad we were both to shy and awkward to admit it back then". He catch my eyes in his mesmerising gaze, and I feel my face go red again.

We have finished the pasta, and Ben is looking at the dessert menu. "What do you think about Italian ice-cream and fresh fruit ?"

*Ben*  
She licks her lips. "Uh yes that sounds delicious and a cup of tea would be great too".

I looked at her kind of surprised, then I smile happily, we really fit well together and order the ice-cream and fruit and a big cup of tea for both of us.

We talk and laugh and forget everything about time, before the waiter discretely clear his throat, telling us they are closing in 15 min.

I apologise several times, and ask for the check, which I of course insist on paying. Then I help her into her jacket and hold the door for her saying. "I gues I have to hurry you to your room before you turn into a pumpkin".

"You know it's the carriage and not the girl turning into a pumpkin right ?" I tell him giggling and he shrugs, lacing our fingers together. Just then the ship blows it whistle, signalling that we are about to leave the harbour.

"I am sorry it got so late, you look exhausted". I say looking at her, knowing I have worry in my eyes as we reach the door to the employees quarters.

She shakes her head. "Stop it you silly you, I had a wonderful evening, you have absolutely nothing to apologise for".

I thoughtfully bite my lower lip. "I am so happy you feel that way, then maybe you will allow me to invite you out again ?"

"Of course, I would love to". She smile and reaches up to let her lips grace my cheek. And I can't help I, I turn my head, catching her lips with mine. Whimpering slightly at the sensation. Her lips so soft against mine, feeling like they were made to fit with mine.

Her hands is on my neck and in my hair, her tongue tasting of ice-cream and fruit as it sneak into my mouth, and I keep it hostage with my own, hearing her moan lowly, grabbing my hair tighter.

In the end I have to let her go, gasping slightly. "Goodnight Camille, sleep well and see you tomorrow right ?"

"Thanks for a great evening Ben. And if you miss me you can always hide something. See you". She winks at me, before disappearing through the door marked 'no passengers beyond this point'.

I make a small whooping sound, and feel the spring to my steps as I make my way back to my own room. I can't wait to see her again.


	29. Dancing in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain, Music and fireworks.. what more to ask for ?

*Zoe*  
“Come on sunshine, there is something I want to show you”. Zac grabs my hand and pulls me up the inside stairs to the top deck, just as the ship blows the horn, signalling we are about to leave port.

I follow him, wondering what he has in mind. He pulls me all the way up to the top deck and open the door to outside. “Zac it is pouring down out there”.

“Come on, a little rain never hurt anyone and I’ll be happy to help you get out of the wet clothes after”. He pulls gently at my hand and I follow him outside. Hearing the music from the harbour. Despise the rain, they are having a big party in there.

I giggle as he pulls me over the deck to the railing, the warm rain soaking my yellow sun dress, making it cling to me. We are totally alone out here because of the rain and maybe also the fact that it is midnight. “Zac I am getting all wet”.

“Well I am not complaining love”. He say grinning at me. And I must admit wearing a drenched white button down and jeans is a very good look on him. Not to talk about the happy laugh he sends me.

I shake my head, laughing too. This feels so free, so youthful. I swipe the wet hair from my face. “So why are we out here in the rain ?”

He pulls me into him, pointing towards the harbour. “They are having a big party, something about the town being a hundred years old. And now watch”.

And just then the first firework explodes, seemingly just above the ship, raining sparkling stars over the dark rainy sky and I gasp. “Oh Zac it’s so beautiful”.

“Yeah it is, isn't it ?” He says, his arm tightening around my waist. “I saw a notice and thought you would really like it”.

“Thank you Zac for doing this”. I bite my lip, casting a glance at him. How far we have come from our first meeting. How far he has come from the man claiming not to feel anything.

After watching the fireworks for a couple of minutes, while the ship slowly back out from the wharf. There is a new song starting down on the pier, and Zac turn to me, bowing lightly. “Would you give me the honour of this dance”.

“You want me to dance with you in the rain on top of a ship under the fireworks ?” I look up at him.

He takes my hands, looking down at me. “Yup, I know it’s such a cliche and taking directly from some lousy romance novel. But I want to dance with you in the rain”.

“Actually I think it is utterly amazing and romantic. I am so proud of you Zac”. Tell him and let him twirl me across the deck. 

The water is spraying around us for every step and turn, the music sounding like it comes from the ocean and glittering stars exploding above us. I feel taken to another world of beauty and magic. Knowing this is what love is. Dancing in the rain without a care in the world.

He pulls me closer and his mouth is on mine, making me stop in my track, my hands finding those lucious wet curls. Pressing myself even closer, the wet clothes clinging to us, and I feel my nipples hardens, as they rub against the fabric.

After what seems like forever, we pull apart. We are both panting and I look up into his eyes, his gaze is dark and heavy and I know were this evening will end, not minding it one bit.

My eyes take him in, it is ridiculous how sexy he is, the shirt clinging to his musclular body, the wet curls falling down on his forhead, those eyes burning at me. I smile alluringly and it is like he snap on, grabbing me rather hard and kissing me totally unrestrained.

My nails scratching up his neck, my hands pulling at his hair, my mounth nibbled at his throat, he groans deeply, his hands sliding up under my dress.

He grabs my ass, lifting me up, making me fold my legs around his hips, my back suddenly against the wall, his one hand holding me, the other is sliding in between my thighs, and I realise my panties is long gone, without me having any idea how or when. I groan against his shoulder. Knowing I should stop him, but my whole body is burning for him. We are alone in the rain and the dark and honestly I don’t really care about anything but him.

I am sucking on his earlope, and I hear him frantically open his belt and pants, feeling the anticipation rise inside me. Moments later he penetrates me in one hard smooth trust, having me gasping and digging my nails into his shoulders.

He takes me hard and fast, pressed up against the wall, his mouth caressing and ravishing my shoulders, neck and mouth. I feel dizzy and it isn't long before I am crying out, chanting his name, as the orgasm rolls over me.

And that is his undoing, pushing him of the edge. The sound he makes is almost primal and very sexy, almost pulling me under for a second turn right away.

He kisses me deeply, and I know he is nowhere near done with me, lucky because I am definately not done with him. He sweep me into his arms, carring me downstairs to his room.

 

*Zac*

That wasn’t planned honestly, I had wanted to show her the fireworks and music, and the mood grabbed me, wanting to dance in the rain. And well then another mood grabbed me, feeling her soft breasts and hard nipples pressed against me.

I know we are definately not done for tonight and I am right, we are barely inside the door, not even having time to put her down, before she is on me, kissing me deeply. I am pushing her against the door, lifting her by her thighs. She gasps and I take her mouth with mine, passionately locking our lips.

I release her mouth, running my mouth down her neck, biting and sucking until I find the exact spot that drives her crazy. She moans deeply as I attack the spot right below her ear.

I am holding her up with one hand, having a firm grasp on her ass, the other hand unzipping her dress, pulling it over her head. The bra soon following and my mouth leaves her neck to let my tongue play with her breasts.

I am sucking and biting, soon she is writhing in ecstasy, clutching my head to her chest, as I am sucking one of her hard nipples into my mouth, making her cry out in pleasure.

She is pulling at my shirt, and I lift my head letting her pull it off after she has undone close to half the buttons in a frenzy. She runs her hands over my chest, her nails leaving red lines as I am biting down on her shoulder, and she is pulling my jeans out of the way again. I had just pulled them up for the short walk, not caring to button them.

Her panties is still in my pocket, so as soon as she has me released I am sliding into her. Stopping when I am fully seated. I hear her catch her breath, and I am getting an odd feeling of being home. I look up and our eyes lock, I know she feels the same. And then she kisses me, and I whisper against her lips. "Hold onto me darling".

I start trusting into her, hard and deep, keeping my eyes on hers, and she start whimper, moving with me, this is overwhelming, and amazing in all and every way.

Soon we are kissing, clawing and biting at each other, loosing ourselves in mindless ectasy as we let our bodies take over control.

I can feel my legs getting shaky, and I stumble to the bed, throwing us both down on it, never leaving her heat for a second.

My thrusts are getting faster and deeper, and I know I can't hold back much longer. "Come on baby, cum for me". My hoarse whisper in her ear is like flipping a switch, and the orgasm hits her like a tidal wave, pulling me with her under.

We lay still finally, wrapped up in each other, exchanging kisses until our bodies comes fully back to us, and I whispers against her shoulder. "That was...also amazing darling".

She gives me a lazy smile, running her hand through my hair. "It really was".


	30. Getting slobbered on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heated scenes and confessions of love

*Zoe*  
“I could get used to this”. I say grinning. I have Zac on his knees in front of me, drying me of with a soft towel after a hot shower, that had a lot of kissing and groping, but surprisingly no sex. I do enjoy the feeling of his big hands drying my heated skin though.

His hands slides up my legs, and he leans in, planting a wet kiss right between my legs. Then mumbling against me. “Oh so could I sunshine, easily”.

“You are slobbering on me”. I squeal, trying to back away, but he grabs me, and get up, lifting me of the floor with him.

He carries me to the bed and throws me down on it, making me squeal again. Then he slowly crawl after me, looking insanely sexy, looking at me like I am his dinner. “Don’t play coy with me little lady, I know you love me slobbering on you”.

“Oh I do, do I ?” I giggle and try crawling further up the bed, but he grabs my legs and start kissing rather slobbery up the inside, making me wiggle and squirm, but I can’t get free.

“Yes you do.. tell me you love it, or I am not letting you go”. He pulls me closer and his mouth is now on my thighs, leaving licks and wet kisses.

I cross my arms on my chest, shaking my head. I give up fighting him, knowing he is way to strong for me. But I refuse to give in and give him what he wants.

“Oh so you are being stubborn are you ? Well suit yourself, I keep going till you admit it”. And he moves up further, his mouth on my inner thighs, getting extremely close to my now heated center, making my inside clench up.

He looks up at me, but I shake my head and he smirks in a very sexy way. Then his mount moves in between my legs. Making me whimper as he starts leaving wet licks on every patch of skin. Oh he is so evil.

I throw my head back, mewling something incoherent as he attach himself to me, holy shit my toes are curling and going numb. I hear him chuckle. “Ready to admit sunshine ?”

Shaking my head and grabbing the sheets he ups his ministrations, making me arch my back. And when he slowly slides two fingers into me, I give in, moaning. “God yes, okay.. I like it, I love.. oh please don’t stop”.

And he don’t, he keep teasing me, deliciously torturing me, until he has me moaning, gasping, swearing and calling his name like a prayer, when I am pulled under by another crashing orgasm.

I manage to push him down on his back, kissing and licking all over his amazing body. Running my fingers through the dark hair on his chest, letting my tongue follow the happy trail from his belly button, til I reach his hard erection, grabbing it and letting my soft mouth slide down over it.

"Christ". He breaths out on a moan. "You're quite eager, aren't you". Making me humm my answer, sending a wave of vibrations through his body.

He looks down on me, watching me take him as deep as possible. "Oh shit baby, that has to be the most erotic thing I have ever seen in my life”.

His words makes me pick up the pace, making his hips buck as he is desperately grabbing the sheets. Then he gently pushes me of him. "Baby stop, please stop. I want to be inside you".

I smile as I whipe my lips and let him flip me down on my back, once he is face-to-face with me, hovering over me, he kisses me with so much passion that it makes my head dizzy. Then he breaks the kiss, trailing his lips down my jawline, across my neck, in between my breasts.

He slowly play with my breasts and nipples making me whimper in pleasure, but he quickly shush me with his lips on mine, his tongue delving into my mouth. 

I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling me to him, and he get the message pushing into me without hesitation or second thoughts, I see him close his eyes before he buries his face in my neck, as he keeps pushing slowly. When he is fully inside me, my senses is overwhelmed by pleasure and all I can think is how perfect it feels.

He lifts his head, resting his forehead against mine, his hand finds mine, lacing our fingers together as he starts to move, slowly, carefully, making me moan and gasp. The first couple of times had been heated, wild and amazing, so much tension needing to get out, this is slow and undiscribable good.

When he starts rolling his hips a bit faster, I find myself clawing at his back with one hand, my other hand squeezing his. Then I feel him starting to hit that spot and I am begging him to move faster and harder.

I coax him to keep going, and he clearly wants to please me, doing what I beg for, ending up pounding me so feveredly that the bed start knocking against the wall with every thrust. "Oh God Zoe". He gasps. "God you're beautiful, I love you so much". His head buried in my neck, his voice emotional.

“I love you too Zac, so much”. I whisper, and I mean it. Hoping he really meant it too and isn’t just caught up in the moment.

It only takes a few more thrusts, but then my world explodes in the most glorious orgasm and I feel my body clenching around him and I am panting. "Zac ! Oh God yes Zac".

And I hear him cum right after, his body stiffen, before he chants my name and collapses on top of me. We are lying there a heap of sweaty limps, his head resting on my chest and I know he can hear how fast my heart is beating.

After we have both caught our breaths, Zac looks up at me, his chin resting right between my breasts, and I look down at him, a content smile on my lips I am sure. "That was, wow.. like really wow".

He pushed himself up and out of me, settling down next to me, wrapping his long arms around my waist and pulling me close. "Yeah was really wow, didn't expect such a naugthy sex kitten to come out".

“Uhh”. I know I am blushing badly. I am in no way a sex kitten or anything like that. Actually I have always been kind of conservative sexually, I don’t know what it is that man is doing to me.

He pulls me closer, his lips touching my neck when he whispers. “But I meant it, it wasn’t a in the throes of passion thing. I do love you, you are my sunshine”.

“And I love you too, so very very much”. I tell him, snuggling into him. Soon after I am drifting of to a much needed sleep.


	31. All loved up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for news on Joslyn’s fait on the ship

*Joel*  
"I am sure Camille will fix this Little bit". I tell Joslyn, my hand playing with a dark curl. We are all in my room waiting for Camille to return from her meeting. I am in the arm chair with Joslyn in my lap. For now Joslyn has moved into my room.

She snuggles into me. As always it just feels perfect. Like she is the other half of me and we fit together in every possible way. "If you say it will be alright then I trust you".

"I am sure Joel is right". Tom says. "I mean why would they turn down having a singer they don't have to pay ? They will have have trouble replacing the band in any other way". Him and Holly is sitting on the edge of the bed, close together, their fingers laced in his lap. They are so sweet, she looks at Tom like he is her hero and he is clearly totally lost in her.

Holly leans against his shoulder, looking up at him, her eyes shining with adoration and Tom smiles softly, peppering small butterfly kisses on her cheeks and nose. Yup those to are so cute together.

Ben is pacing around the room, picking up things, putting them down again. He don't really have any reason to act this nervous. It is not like Camille is in any kind of trouble. It is just like he is kind of lost without her.

Zac is laying on the couch in his own thoughts. A smile, I don't want to hear the reason for, on his lips. Zoe is outside taking a call. I am happy to see him acting like himself again. This sulking hard to read Zac seems to be gone and the smiling, warm and always there for you Zac seems to be back, and for that alone I adore Zoe.

Looking around I can't really believe we all found love, because I have no doubt that none of these relationships is just holiday flings. Will we all end up married and live happily ever after ? Impossible to say. I know what my plans are. But I know the other guys are serious too.

Joslyn snuggles into me, her lips gracing the skin just under my ear as she whispers. "I can't wait for us to be alone". 

"Oh me neither Little bit, me neither". I say smiling to myself. It hasn’t taken her long to forget everything about shyness and being inexperienced and I am so enjoying that.

*Zoe*  
I walk back into the room after finishing my phone call. Joel and Joslyn are all loved up in the armchair. Ben is currently on the balcony. And Tom and Holly are lost in each other, sitting close together on the bed, whispering in hushed voices.

"Sunshine". Zac sit up on the couch, holding out his arms to me and what can I do but go to him ? Sliding down on his lap and into his arms.

I snuggle into his broad chest, my legs on each side of his hips. His long arms around me. And I can't help feeling something. I lift my mouth to his ear whispering. "Oh, do you have a flashlight in your pocket or are you just happy to see me ?"

"I was thinking about you and last night. I think we need a repeat of that tonight". He whispers back in a husky tone, that makes me bite my lip not to moan.

He is wearing a grey mottled long sleeve T-shirt, that is pretty snug on his body. Damn he is so sexy, I can't even.. Well I can't keep my hands of him. My hands running up to caress his impressive biceps. "I really like this shirt on you". 

"I like your hands on me". He say winking at me and flexing those arms just a bit, making the muscles bulge under my hands, and a strangled groan escape my throat.

I can't stop myself, I just have to kiss him. His hands in my hair, holding me there. I have a hand sneaking up under his shirt. Oh God those abs and the chest with the dark hair tingling my palm. I totally forget we are not alone.

"Hey you two, get a room or something". Tom calls out. "I am not particularly interested in seeing that much of Zac".

"Don't be such a buzz kill Tom, you are just jealous that I am more buff than you now". Zac says grinning, as I hide my face blushing scarlet.

Tom just rolls his eyes, and turn his focus back to Holly, and I notice she is blushing too. Making me giggle. Oh Tom is jealous that she was looking at someone else. That is so cute.

*Ben*  
The door opens and Camille comes in. I hurry in from the balcony, to swipe her into my arms and kiss her softly. "So what did they say ?"

She smiles and look at Joel and Joslyn. "Everything is okay. Joslyn can stay here with you at no extra charge. And she can sing in the lounge 3 evenings a week for 2 hours, but works for tips".

"Thank you Camille, I know you probably had to fight some of them to get this through". Joslyn says, smiling happily at her.

Joel smiles too, looking at Joslyn with adoration. "Yeah thank you so much Camille, you really are a gem. Hold on to her Ben".

"Oh I so intend to". I say, smiling at her. I intend on doing everything I can to make this work out, even though I know it will be hard with our working schedules.

Getting up, Joel claps his hands to get everyone's attention. "Well thank you for all waiting here with us, but honestly, get lost, I want to spend some time alone with my beautiful girlfriend".

"Oh the level of gratitude is overwhelming". I say, lacing my fingers with Camille. "Come on baby, let's get lost together".


	32. A little pain and a lot of pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is jealous and him and Holly take their relationship to the next level

*Tom*  
We have just gotten back into my, or well our room, and Holly looks at me. “Is someting wrong Tom ?” She is looking at me curiously. “Don’t tell me you are jealous”.

“Jealous ?! Me ! Why would I be jealous ? Oh are you refering to you drooling over Zac’s stomach. No, why would that bother me ?” Do I sound jealous ? Yeah I do and am I jealous, hell yeah I am, and it is not a feeling I am used to.

She steps up to me, putting a hand on my cheek. “I didn't mean to hurt you love, sorry. It was just.. well it is an involuntary thing”.

“No I am sorry, acting all possesive and jealous. I mean I get it, he looks great”. And he does, honestly I am a bit envious of him, I could never get a body like that no matter how hard I trained, I am simply not build for it.

Her hand slide up under my shirt, making me gasp slightly. “He does, but you know what ? I think you look even better”.

“Well I know you are just buttering me up now, but I like it so keep doing it please”. I say chuckling, leaning in to kiss her slowly.

She whispers softly again my lips. “You have been so very sweet and patient Tom, and I want to take our relationship to the next level, a more physical level”.

*Holly*  
I can hear him catch his breath, his voice very soft and caring. "Are you sure pips, sure you are ready ? Don’t feel you have to do anything".

"Yes, I trust you and.. I love you Tom, I think we have waited enough". I look up at him, it’s not like I am a virgin. But his patience has been really nice, letting me decide.

He pulls me into him and kisses me ever so softly, his fingers gliding slowly up and down my spine, and I hear myself sigh against his lips.

I take his hand, pulling him with me to the bed. I take of my shoes before crawling up on the bed padding beside, Tom smiles, kicking of his booths before joining me.

"Tom don't be so nervous love". I say softly, starting to slowly unbutton his shirt, he seemed so afraid to do something wrong.

His hands softly cradles my face, and he looked into my eyes. "I just don't want to hurt you in any way, you have been through so much pain, and I love you to deeply".

"You wont hurt me". I tell him, pulling his shirt of, letting my hands run over his marbled chest.

He slowly removes my clothes, leaving little kisses on every inch of my exposed skin. My hands running into his hair, tucking lightly at his curls.

"You are so beautiful my love". He whispers against my warm skin, then his mouth finds my nipple, letting his tongue twirl around it, his lips nippling at it, making me moan. I focus on him, refusing to let my past experiences cloud it.

His hands is running down my body, caressing every inch of me, like he is exploring me, making a mental map of every curve and hill. He seems totally caught up in his task.

I bite my lip, as his hand finds my warm folds, starting to caress me gently, stroking his long fingers over every inch of me, just ghosting over my now swelling rose bud.

When he slowly slides a finger inside my molten core, I moan and presses up against his hand, he moves it gently, stroking my inside and when I gasps and buck my hips, he know he hit that special spot, and keeps slowly rubbing it.

Then he slips ind a second finger, making me moan again, and when he starts moving them, brushing over that spot again and again, my pelvis starts rotating against his hand on its own. He is so very much aware of my every move and sound.

"Oh God Tom, that feels soo good". I am gasping, feeling that I am about to lose all control, then his free hand starts massaging my nipple and I fell like a tsunami of pleasure sweeps me away, hoping the walls here are at least somewhat sound proof.

He kisses me deeply and I reach down to open his pants, pulling them down, and he kicks them of, hovering over me. "I promise to be careful love, but if it hurt or is uncomfortable in any way, tell me, okay ?"

I nod and bite my lip, I am a bit scared honestly. Dmitri was not impressive down there in any way, which I was always happy about. Tom on the other hand is more than blessed in that department and I am scared it will hurt a lot, but I know he will be gentle with me, and I grab his forearms, to have something to hold on to.

Then I feel the pressure, as he pushes the tip inside, making me gasp, digging my nails into his arms. He is slowly pushing deeper and deeper inside me, and I fights not to scream out, it hurts quite a lot more than I expected. I know my inside is subconsciously tightening up.

I starts whimpering and then finally, he is fully inside me and he starts kissing me softly, keeping still to let me adjust, and I can feel how my inside start to relax and the pain getting numb.

"Are you okay darling ?" He looks at me, with such concerned that it warms my heart and I nod, sending him a reassuring smile.

Then he starts to move slowly and I close my eyes, first it still hurts a bit, but then the pleasure starts taking over, and soon I am thrusting up to meet him, moaning and gasping. Oh lord he still feels a bit overwhelming, and I feel like he fills me completely, hitting everything inside me at once, but it also feels good, so very good.

Soon I can hear his breathing getting heavy and I know he is getting close, and I fold my legs around him, grinding up against him, feeling the pleasure building rapidly. This is something very different from anything I have ever felt before.

And when he moans deeply, whispering my name hoarsely, and I feels him tense up as he cums, it pulls me over the edge making my body shake and me gasp through another orgasm.

As he collapses beside me, pulling me into his arms, I feel so happy and content, I just wish I could stay in this moment forever, feeling his body pressed against mine, his soft breathing against my cheek and ear. His voice soft. “Thank you baby, for trusting me. I love you so much”.

“I love you too Tom, and it was utterly amazing”. I mumble, pushing myself closer to him. Feeling his lips, leaving little trails on my temple, ear and cheek, as I drift of to sleep.


	33. Feeling left out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has some tricks up his sleeve

*Camille*  
We are walking back down the hallway towards Ben's room, going past Zac's room first. It is easy to hear the giggles and laughter, mixed with moans from inside. "So seems like Zac is definitely getting some of the fun action tonight, what do you say we give them a run for their money ?"

"Ben !" I hit him on the shoulder, blushing slightly. I mean it is definitely not that I don't want to, it is just him putting it out there so bluntly makes me feel all awkward and shy, I am not used to talking about sex.

He just chuckles and stops when we are passing Tom's door, soft sounds of passion slipping out. "Oh even Tom seems to be finally getting some".

"Well Ben, I am pretty sure Joel is getting some too, so starting to feel like the one left out ?" I say arching one eyebrow, he deserves to stew a bit.

"Yeah, but I am quite sure that you are the woman to make me feel much better. I don't mind cuddling either". He whispers, and I can feel his warm breath on my neck as he steps up behind me.

"Oh you think that, maybe I rather go back to my own room and just sleep". I wink at him and start walking, but right when I am about to walk past the door, I feel something snake around my waist, I look down and see Ben's arm.

"See, my room is right here love, no need to walk any further". Ben say with a sly smile and makes a motion with his hand, pulling me into his arms.

I look up at him, then his lips is on mine, kissing me deeply and my hands is on his neck, holding onto him, kissing him back with all I got.

He pushes open the door and pulls me with him into the room, as soon as the door is closed, he is kissing me again and pulling of my blouse, the bra following closely after.

His eyes run over me, then his hands find my breast, kneading them first softly, but as I start to moan a little more pressure is added. No doubt he knows what he is doing.

I am unbuttoning his shirt. I am most definitely no virgin, not that I am very experienced, but I have had a couple of lovers in my life and I enjoy sex quite a lot to be honest.

He pushed me back on the bed, and grabs my pants, pulling them of, his tongue running over his lips. "I got to say it darling, you are only more stunning naked".

I slide further up on the bed, as he crawls up to me, he grabs my ankles, spreading my legs gently apart, settling himself between them. His voice teasing. "You know I have travelled a lot and picked up some things here and there".

"Oh I bet you have, what about showing me instead of just talking about it ?" I say looking at him and the corner of his perfectly drawn mouth slid up in a lopsided grin.

Then said mouth is on my thigh, kissing my warm skin making me gasp slightly, he moves further and further op, until he was kissing my warm folds. Then his fingers run over me, opening my folds like a rare flower, letting his tongue explore deeper.

Oh lord he definitely know what he is doing, and I am squirming under him, but his free hand just grabs my hip, holding me in place, while licking and kissing every sensible part of me over and over.

Suddenly he reach out, rummaging through his bedside table drawer, before thrusting two fingers into my warm center, and I gasps, making him look up at me with a teasing grin and then I feel something I have never felt before, like something vibrating inside me, getting more pronounced as he starts to move his fingers.

"Oh God Ben what are you doing, fuck". I throw my head back moaning and thrashing, there is no doubt he has put something small and vibrating on his fingers, and the feeling is indescribable.

He keep moving his fingers and lowers his mouth to my clitoris, humming lowly with that deep voice, sending the vibrations through me, and it is just to much, making me buck my hips as pleasure takes me over.

But he don't let up, oh no, he focus the vibrations right on my g-spot, sucking my clit in between his lips, and the pleasure just goes through the roof, making me start shaking and scream his name in ecstasy.

Then he is hovering over me and I reach down to open his pants, pulling them of him. When he has kicked them all of I reach down again and grab his manhood, gasping slightly. Oh, he is most definitely not lacking anything I think, slowly stroking him.

"Take me Ben, I want you". I moan and he happily comply, thrusting into me, setting a high pace, my hands in his hair and my legs folding up around him.

Every roll of his hips, snapping down on me, sends sparks through my body, making me gasp and moan in pleasure.  
Soon my hands are scratching over his back and he is kissing and biting down my neck, as his thrusts starts to get a bit erratic, and I know he is getting close and so am I.

"Come on baby, let me hear you scream my name again". He is practically moaning out the words, his voice even deeper than normal and I totally lose control, chanting his name as I cum again and again in a rapid chain of small but powerful orgasms, pulling him with me this time.

As he slumps down on top of me, the waves of pleasure keeps rolling through me, making him groan every time my inside clamp down on him.

When it finally subsidies he rolls down beside me, pulling me into him and I let him, too tired to go to my own room right now, I decide to spend the night and fall asleep snuggled into his chest.


	34. Heated morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 weeks later - Komodo island, Indonesia

1 week later.. Komodo Island, Indonesia.

*Zoe*  
I wake up as the ship blows it horn, telling us that we are about to make dock at Komodo island. Opening my eyes to find Zac sleeping beside me, spread eagle on his stomach. Naked and with the blanket kicked off. I chuckle to myself, happy that it is a rather big bed, because he takes up quite a lot of space.

My hand hand reach out, running up the backside of his thigh, he got such long and strong legs, with quite a lot of dark hair. I like that honestly, it's masculine. I like a man to look like a man and not an overgrown boy.

Following the curve up to that very sexy ass, I can't stop myself from pinching it, making him grunt and he mumbles into his pillow. "Did you just pinch my ass at 7 am ?

"Yup. I mean if you are going to lay there strutting with it all naked it is a free pass to pinching or slapping it". I tell him, running my fingers back and forth over his warm skin.

"Do not even think about slapping me or I am not answering for the consequences". He say, teasing me by wiggling his ass.

And he is so asking for it, so I slap him rather hard, seeing how a red handprint is blooming on his skin. Then in a flash I find myself under him, my hands over my head, held by one of his much bigger hands. He is glaring at me. "Didn't I tell you not to ?"

"Hmm did you ? I kind of saw that little wiggle as an invitation". I say sending him a cheeky grin, which makes him growl deep in his chest and attack my neck with kisses and little bites.

His free hand is running over my skin, his big strong body pressed against mine, making me almost forget. But then I pull at my arms. "Zac, stop ! Not that I am not enjoying this very much. But we have an appointment to go see the dragons, and you know Tom will be here banging down the door soon if we are not showing up".

"Then we better hurry". He mumbles into my neck, as he is slowly grinding his erection against my center, making me groan.

I try again, even though I am not really fighting him. "Zac, stop.. sometimes there just isn't time for it. I need a shower too".

"Come on sunshine.. it's been so long and you can't leave me like this". He is begging, rubbing his nose along my jaw, pressing his naked body against mine.

"Long ? You are aware you are calling 7 hours for long right now right ?" I ask him giggling. Well he is impossible at times.

He kisses me greedily, unrestricted and very heated, making me forget everything else, then telling me between kisses down my neck and over my breast. "It is.. I am sure it is the longest we have gone for without me being inside you".

And well he is probably right, he never seems to get tired, never seems to get enough. At least we have been at sea for all except one day.. and well that didn't stop him.

He lets my hands go and when I grab his hair, pulling him up to a heated kiss, he know he got me. I just can't say no to him, he is way to sexy and honestly just to good.

*Holly*  
I am awakened by a soft kiss, slowly opening my eyes to see Tom's blue gaze shine above me. He is slightly flushed in the cheeks and his hair is damp. He has been up early running again. "Morning my beautiful pips".

"Morning Thomas, did you have a good run ?" I bite my lips, watching him pull of first his shirt, the his shorts. And I giggle. "Thomas, underwear for god's sake, especially when you are running. That thing bouncing around could give some of those old ladies a heart attack".

"Sorry forgot". He says with a shrug and one of those cute little grins, that tells me he absolutely didn't. He just don't like the constricted feeling of underwear for some reason.

I make a motion with my finger, telling him to come over to me and he does, bending down over me. "Watch out love, I am kind of sweaty".

"I don't mind, I kind of like you sweaty". I say, running my hands over his chest. Actually I kind of find him really sexy like this, sweaty and flushed from running.

He bites his lips, and holds out his hand to me. "Why don't you join me in the shower ? I walked by Zac's room on the way back and those two won't be out for at least half an hour.

"Again ? Seriously, are those two ever not going at it like dogs in heat ?" I mean it's not like we are holding back, but those two have a habit of disappearing in the middle of things. Then showing up half an hour later, Zac's smile leaving no doubt what they have been doing.

Tom just chuckles, pulling me with him out into the bathroom, closing the door. "Nope, not for very long. Honestly I have no idea were he gets that energi from".

"Oh me neither, that is kind of impressive actually". I say, sending Tom a cheeky grin. Okay I kind of like to tease him a bit.

He licks his lips. "Oh you think so ? Come here and let me show you impressive". He grabs me, pulling me into him. Just a pinch of jealousy always makes him up his game a bit and I am not complaining.

*Camille*  
The ship signalling that we are going into harbour wakes me. But I am unable to move as I have a very warm and kind of heavy blanket called Ben draped over me. He is laying between my legs, his arm up along my sides and his head resting between my breasts.

"Ben.. Babe wake up". I call, running my hand into his hair, hearing him mumble incoherently as he snuggles closer. "Ben we are going to see the komodo dragons".

He sighs contently, his hands moving to my breast, kneading them like a kitten, and snuggling his face closer. "I am way to comfortable".

"Well, but I want to go see the dragons Ben, come on". I push at him and he groan and roll down beside me, stretching his body.

I let my nails run up his abs, seeing them contract under the skin and he sigh. "You know Zac and Zoe is at least 20 minutes late, because they just need to hump each other at every given moment. And 50/50 says Tom and Holly are late too".

"Now don't complain so much, I think you got everything you needed last night". I say teasingly, and get out of bed, heading for the shower.

I hear him follow me out into the bathroom, well I definitely don't mind us showering together, and it is good for the environment too.

*Joslyn*  
I am awakened by Joel's lips caressing my neck. I am laying in his arms, my back pressed against his body, his legs entwined with mine. We are laying as close as possible. "Morning little bit, slept well ?"

"Hmm definitely, especially after.. you know.. you woke me up at 2 am because you were dreaming about me". I say. He had awakened me with kisses and we made love, falling asleep again right after, with him still inside me.

He pulls me even closer, even though I didn't think it possible. "So are you ready to go see the big dragons ?"

"Yeah actually I am quite excited about it and happy you are back in shape to be walking on your own". I say, lacing our fingers together.

He let his tongue slide up along the backside of my ear. "Oh I am in shape for a lot more than that little bit".

"Don't get to frisky Mr Moore, we need to get up and shower". I tell him, and manage to turn in his arms, kissing him softly, before getting out of bed.

"Hey can I at least come with you in the shower ?" He calls out and I hear him scramble out of bed behind me.

I turn and send him a sweet smile. "Well, I can't say no to that puppy dog face, come on then". I tell him, feeling his arm around me as soon as I turn, leading me out into the bathroom.


	35. Weird baby talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariana wants a talk with Zac

*Zac*  
“They were so big, almost like real dragons”. Holly sigh, with big excited eyes, making Tom chuckle softly and kiss her nose.

I smile to myself, she is such a sweet and a bit innocent girl and Tom is clearly totally lost in her.

“Zac ! Can I have a word.. alone ?” Suddenly Mariana is standing there in front of us, looking at me and ignoring the others.

“No Maria, you and I have nothing to discus, and especially not in private”. I hiss at her, feeling Zoe tighten her grip on my hand.

Mariana steps closer, one hand on her stomach. “Well, yes we do. We need to talk about the baby and how you are going to pay for what it needs”.

“I think I have paid you more than enough”. I say, trying to stay calm. “When the baby is born, I will of course pay what is required”.

“Wait a second”. Zoe step forward. “Zac wants a paternity test before you get as much as one dollar. As far as we know there is at least one other possible father”.

Ben steps forward. “Actually I would very much like a test too. As much as I like Zac, I wouldn’t want him raising and paing to my child”.

Mariana suddenly doesn’t look so confident. “But.. a test can’t be done before the baby is born and I need money for doctor appointments and getting a nursers ready”.

“Actually there are new non invasive tests that can be done from the 8 week of pregnancy. It just takes a blood sample from the mother and a swab test from the presumed father”. Tom say.

“Se.. well do that then”. Ben say, then he glance at Tom. “Do I want to know how you know that ?”

Tom roll his eyes. “No I haven’t been in trouble Ben, I happened to read about it in an article on the plane over before this cruise”.

“But about me ? That is two weeks from now ? What do I do in the meantime ?” Mariana looks from one to the other.

“Well you could do your job.. I mean you actual job you are paid to do, not your little side business of bedding men get their money”. Zoe is glaring at her as she say it.

I quickly put my arm around her waist, pulling her into my side. “Zoe is right, even if she say it in a less friendly manner. We should all go on with our lives the next two weeks. And I make arrangements for the test”.

Mariana huff with indignation, glaring at Zoe, then at anyone else, before stomping off, making me breathe a sigh of relief.

“That one really is .. a fucking bitch”. We all turn to stare in shock at Tom, not so much from his words, as he is completely right, but from hearing Tom speak about someone like that. He bite his lip. “Sorry, but she is”.

“I am not disagreeing.. at all. I am just very much surprised to hear you talk like that about someone”. I say with a chuckle.

He just shrug. The he looks from me to Ben and back again. “So.. you think one of you is actually the father ?”

Ben shrugs. “I mean, it’s possible. I know I really messed up not protecting myself from this happening”.

I nod. “I actually don’t remember, but I guess I was too fucked up to think about protection. But who know how many other men she has slept with ?”

“So what will you do if you are the father ?” Zoe look at me.

“Do what is needed, I mean it’s not the kids fault that I fucked up or that it has such a mother. I would try to be the best father possible under the given circumstances”.

She smile at me. “You are going to be a wonderful father love, no matter if it happens now or Maybe first later”.

“Well I guess you are a better man than me”. Ben say shaking his head. “I could not work with that.. with her. I would do my damndest best to make her give up the claim on the kid and let me raise it”.

“But what then when the kid starts asking about his or hers mother ?” It is Camille asking.

Ben shrugs. “I haven’t thought that far to be honest. The truth I guess”.

“So you are going to tell a four year old that you didn’t like mommy and therefore paid her to disappear or whatever you plan to do ? I don’t think it’s the right thing to do Ben”. Camille is shaking her head slightly.

“Sorry.. as I said, I am not as understanding and nice as Zac”. Ben glances my way.

“Well Maybe we should wait and see what the result say, before trying to figure out how to handle it”. I jump in. The tension building is starting to make my head hurt.

Zoe takes my hand. “Yeah, what do you say we go to your room, order some room service and just relax the rest of the day ?”

“Sounds perfect baby”. I say lacing our fingers. “See you tomorrow guys”.

“Remember to be vigilant, we want no more unexpected babies”. Tom call out grinning.

I turn and stick my tongue out at him. “I am pretty sure you should be the last to .. comment on that”.

Holly blushes scarlet and Zoe drags of with me, both of them looking slightly annoyed with us.


End file.
